Hunter High
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Dean and Sam are in high school and Dean is the hot popular star quarterback. Things get crazy when he notices Arandi. The boys are not hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even de-aged I couldn't fool the boys into coming with me so they are not now nor with they ever be mine except in my depraved mind.

I was given the suggestion of doing a Dean meets Arandi in high school story and I thought why not give a shot.

Bad language.

HUNTER HIGH

Dean pulled into the high school parking lot in his black 67 Impala a gift from his dad for his senior year. They had worked on it together but Dean had had no idea it was meant for him until his dad handed him the keys.

While other kids fawned over the newer sport cars and fancy motorcycles Dean loved classic muscle cars.

Already he saw many an appreciative eye and Brooke Masters was eyeing him like a thick piece of cheese cake.

"Been there done that." He muttered to himself.

While Brooke was a beauty she also spoke highly of herself to anyone that would or wouldn't listen.

He regretted going out with her and would not make that mistake again even though she had been an easy lay it just wasn't satisfying and a wicked way to find out she was well worn and that was putting it nicely.

Someone clearing their throat made his startle and he remembered that Sam was with him. Sam's Frenchman year and Dean was responsible for getting him through it alive and in one piece.

Dean didn't worry not many people messed with the Winchesters.

"Alright Sammy anyone dicks with you, you just remind them who your big brother is and that chick over there don't touch her with someone else's dick." Dean shuddered.

Sam laughed. "Dean please don't call me Sammy in there."

"What do I get if I don't?" Dean smirked.

"I'll do all of your trig homework."

"I usually get the hot smart girls to do that for me and you're not my type of hot little brother." Dean laughed.

A knock on his window made him turn and he sighed getting out of the car slowly. "Hey Kat what's up?"

"What's up? You're my boyfriend and you ask me what's up you would know what the hell is up if you bothered to call me." She shrieked.

"Kat when I do call you, you are either shopping with Chyna or Kaylin and this may come as a shock to you but I do have other things to do besides trying to call you thirty times a day." Dean spat.

Kat looked at him suddenly afraid that she was making Dean mad. This was their senior year and they had to stay together because he was the star quarterback and she was the head cheerleader, not to mention that Dean was the hottest guy on campus and she knew that every bitch on campus wanted a piece of him.

It was bad enough Dean had already dated half the popular girls before she had reeled him in and he was a catch in every sense of the word.

"I have practice after school Sam so go to the library or sit in the bleachers which ever you want till I'm done."

"Got it." Sam called out and walked away to face his first day of high school.

An arm slipped around Dean's shoulder and he turned to face his best friend Chris. "Hey Kat can you give me a minute to speak to my man here?"

Kat rolled her eyes kissing Dean on the edge of his lips and then walked off with her best friend Chyna to wait for Dean by the door.

"Dude I thought that you said you were breaking up with her."

Dean sighed. "I know but you know how it's going to be she's going to make a big scene and then once all the other girls know I'm available they are all going to be throwing themselves at me."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Chris laughed.

"I like ass like any other guy but I ain't no frickin robot man." Dean huffed looking up to see Kat eyeing him as if he had grown another head. Dean looked down at his letterman's jacket to see if he had something on him and when he looked up again his mouth dropped a bit open.

There was a girl just past Kat who was bent over tying her shoe and dear God she had the most perfect ass Dean had ever seen.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean mumbled.

Chris glanced and laughed. "Dude it's Arandi."

"What?" Dean scoffed until she stood back up and he could see the tight pulled back ponytail and the glasses on her nose. "When did she get that body?" Dean asked licking his lips involuntarily.

Kat of course thought all the attention was on her and she was preening.

"Dean it's Arandi Remington the smartest girl in school, she'd hurt your brain just by telling you what time it is."

"Fuck you Chris." Dean growled and he started walking toward the school. He had known Arandi for years they had played together as kids and they had even been each other's first kiss when they were seven but once he started middle school he had become one of the jocks and Arandi had become the social elite.

She was smart and her parents were rich so she was popular in her own right but she sure didn't act it.

Maybe Dean hadn't been paying close enough attention but she had bloomed and wow, she had bloomed.

"Is she still into basketball and soccer?" Dean asked Chris.

"She broke the girl's record for most points on both teams last year dude what planet were you on?"

"Planet Laidalot." Dean grinned and smacked Chris in the back of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was thankful beyond means that he had no classes with Kat; it was hard enough dealing with her between classes let alone in one.

He did however have trig and advance chemistry with Arandi and wasn't too surprised that when he walked into the chemistry lab the only chair left was next to her.

So no one else wanted to sit next to the girl who knew everything. He took his seat. "Hey Arandi." He smiled.

She looked at him rather tentatively and Dean had forgotten how insanely blue her eyes were. "Hey Dean." She replied tightly.

"So that was awesome you breaking the score record last year." He had no idea why he was trying to start a conversation with her.

"Thanks you did pretty good with your completed passes too." She replied as she rolled her pencil between her fingers mindlessly.

Dean felt a tug of ego that she paid attention to that.

Someone cleared their throat from the back of the class and Dean turned to look seeing Chyna looking at him sternly.

He smirked at her and scratched the back of his head while throwing her the finger inconspicuously. It was going to be a cold day in hell before anyone told him who he could and could not talk to.

So of course he wasn't surprised when Kat grilled him about Arandi in the hallway and he rolled his eyes. "She's my desk partner so you and Chyna can get over it." He snapped pushing past her.

He spotted Sam who was walking side by side with a very pretty girl and Dean grabbed his arm pulling him aside. "You sly dog first day in high school and you got a girlfriend."

Sam blushed. "She's not my girlfriend Dean we have to do a report together for English and we were going to the library to do research."

"She's kind of cute what's her name?"

"Jade Remington." Sam answered.

"Well, well another Remington, don't do anything I wouldn't do Sammy."

Sam blushed deep. "Dean you are gross and don't call me Sammy."

Dean laughed as Sam walked away fast.

Dean turned to walk back to his locker and ran right into Garrett Kane the one guy that Dean had the most problems with because although he was popular he didn't quite have what Dean had socially.

Before Dean could say a word Garrett shoved him hard making Dean stumble over someone's backpack and he hit someone hard falling and taking the person down with him.

Dean heard a female grunt and he panicked slightly because at seventeen he was six foot two and weighed two hundred pounds on the dot what he considered pure muscle.

His struggled to get up feeling a twinge of pain in his arm royally getting pissed that if his throwing arm was injured he was going to kick some major Garrett ass and then he realized that he was on top of Arandi and she wasn't moving.

Dean pushed up to his knees patting her face and then glaring at Garrett. "What the fuck dude you knocked out a girl." Dean growled flying at Garrett and knocking him on his ass punching him in the stomach twice before Chris and his other friend Stony pulled him off.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Gavin, the principle yelled.

Dean glared at Garrett. "Nothing we were horsing around and it got too rough."

By now Arandi was sitting up with help from her friend Korin but she looked dazed.

"I suggest you horse around where there is no danger to others." Mr. Gavin responded. "Someone please help Miss Remington to the nurse's office."

"I got her." Dean surprised himself but he helped her to her feet and she swayed.

"She hit her head pretty hard." Korin said worriedly.

"I got her." Dean repeated feeling the burning eyes of Kat grilling into his back but he put his arm around Arandi's waist to guide her along.

"Everyone to your classes now." Mr. Gavin called out.

The crowd dispersed and Dean dared to glance back at Kat and her face was set in a grimace of anger.

"God I don't need this shit." Dean muttered.

"I'm ok Dean I can make it on my own." Arandi stammered.

"I wasn't talking about you Arandi I was talking about Kat and her if looks could kill you and I would be stiffs."

"You are her boyfriend." Arandi pointed out.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder." Dean growled.

Arandi stopped walking. "Dean I don't feel so hot." She slurred before her eyes rolled and Dean was catching her in his arms and having to carry her the rest of the way to the nurse.

His heart was pounding. What if he had hurt her seriously?

Nurse Jones freaked when she saw the unconscious Arandi and Dean explained what had happened. He insisted on staying because he felt partially responsible and the nurse had Arandi awake with smelling salts and declared that she would have one hell of headache but would be fine.

She did though want her to go home and rest the rest of the day.

"My parents our out of town till late tomorrow night, I have my car." Arandi explained.

"You can't drive sweetheart."

"I have to get my sister home too."

Dean felt possessed when he spoke. "I'll take you home and then I'll give your sister a ride home after practice she's doing a report with my brother anyway then I can pick you up in the morning if you want."

Arandi eyed him but nodded slowly.

"Thank you Dean." Nurse Jones smiled. "I will write you a pass for your last class."

Dean nodded then he and Arandi walked out of the office he stayed close to her just to make sure she didn't stumble or anything.

"I am so sorry Arandi but Gavin is such an asshole." Dean growled as they walked.

"It's ok I'll be fine." Arandi said. "Crap I need my backpack."

"You go wait in my car and I'll get if for you." Dean offered handing her his keys so that she could unlock the door.

"You don't know my locker combo." She said.

"Is your birthday still the same as mine?" He smirked.

Arandi blushed and nodded.

Dean turned back into the school and headed to Arandi's locker. He rummaged around getting her things and grinned when he spotted a picture of himself taped way in the back from the newspaper.

He closed the locker and groaned when he saw Kat heading toward him.

He tossed Arandi's backpack over his shoulder and started walking.

"What are you doing Dean?" She asked getting in his way.

"Arandi got hurt so I'm giving her ride home the nurse won't let her drive." Dean said evenly pushing past her.

"I should go with you."

"No you shouldn't."

"Why in the hell not I don't need people talking." She shrieked.

"People talk no matter what Kat."

"Dean it's not right."

"Kat I'm a big boy fully capable of giving a friend a ride home without supervision."

"Suddenly she's your friend when I've never even seen you talk to her before and you know her combo and you're carrying her books."

''She got hurt because of me so I'm going to help her out and you can fucking get over it Kat."

"But you're my boyfriend….."

"That can change really fast." He hissed.

Kat's eyes widened but she didn't say another word as Dean walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat in the Impala wondering what was taking so long she just wanted to get home and lie down her head was pounding making her stomach lurch.

She wondered if Dean was going through her things and she hoped that besides the small picture that she had of him in her locker when he beat the passing record for Hunter High there was nothing else that would embarrass her.

That would just boost his ego now if he ever saw her scrapbook full of pictures of him through all of high school because her best friend Korin just happened to be the school photographer and she knew of Arandi's pathetic crush on Dean Winchester.

Pathetic because why would Dean ever even notice her except for carrying her to the nurse because he had accidently plowed her down.

He had carried her now she could die happy.

She remembered when Dean had been her friend in elementary always drawing stuff for her and she still had every drawing and every note he had ever passed her in class.

It had been fun until he suddenly grew up and started noticing girls and she hadn't been one of them and just like that he had stopped talking to her and everything.

In high school he had girls constantly all over him and though he had smiled at her on occasion he had never really looked at her until today.

She wasn't mad at Gavin hell having Dean knock her into oblivion would probably be the best thing to happen to her all year.

She noticed Dean storming out of the door and Kat watching him walk away. Arandi sighed knowing that Kat was going to make her life hell now.

Dean reached the car threw her backpack in the backseat, started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was fuming this crap was ending soon he had no feelings for Kat so why stretch it out she didn't do anything for him anymore besides give him a headache.

"I didn't mean for Kat to get mad at you." Arandi said quietly.

"You shouldn't worry about that at all she has been a pain in my ass before this happened so don't sweat it." Dean sighed.

Arandi stared out the window her stomach getting shakier by the second.

Dean turned to look at her seeing her there and wow she looked good there and he reached for her hand.

Arandi stared at him wide eyed and then at their hands.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked giving her hand a squeeze then letting go.

Arandi nodded and pulled her hand to her chest as if she had to protect it.

Minutes later they reached her house and she quickly got out of the car feeling just a touch dizzy but walked on.

Dean pulled her backpack out and followed her.

"Well here's your backpack I can't be late to practice."

Arandi took her backpack. "Thanks for the ride and I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I'll be here." Dean smiled and thinking what the hell he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the edge of her lips.

Arandi let out a tiny gasp that made Dean want to hear it again but her response stunned him when she turned away from him and threw up in the bushes.

Dean stood rubbing his neck. "Wow I've never had that reaction." He joked.

"I'm sorry it's my head I'm so sorry." She stammered practically in tears and shaking with embarrassment she shoved through the door leaving Dean on her porch.

"Arandi I was joking." He yelled at the door. "I know it was your head."

He got no response and shaking his head he headed back to his car, he knew one thing for damn sure women were so fucking complicated it was scary.

Still he felt bad because Arandi was feeling bad because of him well mostly Gavin and now he had embarrassed her.

He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey mom I have a sick friend and I was wondering if you could make that awesome tomato and rice soup so that I can take her some. No mom it's not Kat it's Arandi. Yeah I said Arandi. I know I haven't talked about her in a long time mom but we do go to school together. I'll pick it up after practice I have to give her sister a ride home since Arandi can't drive. I love you too mom." Dean hung up smiling his mom was awesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was dripping in sweat by the time practice ended and he was dreading having to deal with Kat again since cheerleaders practiced at the same time.

She had tried to talk to him when he came out on the field but thankfully the coach had moved him along.

Sam and Jade were waiting in the stands and he waved to Sam as he ran to the locker room to shower and change.

"Dean we need to talk." Kat was waiting for him at the entrance when he came out and he walked on past her.

"I can't right now I have to run an errand for my mom."

"This errand is more important than me?" Kat asked.

"My mom is." He left her standing alone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is the start, thanks for reading! Tigereyekum I hope you like.


	2. SCHOOL DAZE

It's been of fun imagining what Dean would have been like if he had gotten to stay in one high school. He would have been popular that is for sure.

SCHOOL DAZE

His phone went off over and over again until he finally just shut it off knowing it was Kat.

He stopped by the house to pick up the soup and his mom had it all ready with crackers, some pie and a thermos of hot tea.

Dean kissed her on the cheek. "Have I told you lately that you are the best mom in the world?"

"Not since I baked you your own apple pie." Mary smiled. "Isn't Sam staying home?"

Dean grinned. "He's tagging along because he's doing a report with Jade and I'm going to wait for geek boy."

"Stop calling him that Dean." Mary hit him with a dish rag. "Kat has called at least ten times."

Dean sighed. "Just tell her that I'm running you an errand please."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"If that's paradise I want nothing to do with it." Dean scoffed.

"Have you told her that?"

"I'm getting to it."

"Although I really don't like the way you jump from one girl to the next Dean I don't want you stuck in a relationship that has you frazzled either."

"I can't help that I'm a Greek god." Dean smirked.

"I'd be surprised if you could name a Greek god." Mary joked.

"Mother did you just call you first born son stupid?" Dean acted hurt.

"I would never do such a thing now take this to your brother because I know my boy is ready to eat a whole cow." She handed Dean some fruit. "Dad will be running late so be home by eight."

Dean kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door with the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had taken a nap but had to be awake to let her sister in the house.

She lay on the bed waiting her head still achy and she was hungry but didn't feel like heading to the kitchen. She would get her sister to make her grilled cheese or something.

She sighed loudly wondering if Dean had been disgusted and who throws up when Dean Winchester kisses them?

Her mom had already called her since the school nurse had had to call her parents and Arandi told her she was fine that they didn't have to come home early.

She was beginning to drift off again when the roar of Dean's Impala made her startle. She went downstairs to let her sister in and nearly tripped on her own feet when Dean walked in behind her carrying something.

She knew she flushed red and her stomach flipped.

Dean Winchester was in her house and she was in her night clothes.

Would the day from hell ever end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled into the Remington driveway and then followed Jade up the porch. The door opened instantly and he was amused at Arandi's reaction as he walked in behind Jade and Sam.

She was crimson trying to cover the fact that she was in her sleeping clothes and Dean would have laughed if he could have stopped staring.

Her hair was down and messy which looked absolutely adorable on her and dear God had he just thought the word adorable?

Without her glasses on her extraordinary blue eyes sparkled. His eyes skittered down to her very tight tank top that was presently cropped mid belly and her short night shorts that showed off her very well-toned legs and thighs.

'Holy crap is it hot in here?'

His brother and her sister had already disappeared upstairs and Dean tried hard to get his eyes back on her face until he saw the bruising just at the edge of her top and mindlessly he reached over and pushed the shirt further up revealing wonderfully silky warm skin on a flat belly.

He felt her shutter at his touch as he stared at the bruise running his thumb lightly over it.

"My God Arandi I didn't even realize that I had hit you that hard."

"I play soccer this is nothing." She stammered but not moving.

Dean made himself snap back to the moment and dropped his hand. "So I told my mom you weren't feeling good and she made you soup and pie, how awesome is that?"

Arandi watched him carefully.

"What I can't try to ease my guilty conscious?"

She finally smiled absently pulling on her top to cover her belly which only revealed more of her cleavage.

"Where's your kitchen?" Dean nearly squeaked and turned away before his jeans got too uncomfortable. "Hey you lay back down and I'll take this up to you once I warm up the soup and heat the tea a little more you still look like you don't feel good." He ushered her to bed before she could protest.

It took him a few minutes to find everything he needed, warming everything up and making some grilled cheese to add to the tray because he was hungry too and he had to thank his mom again because she had sent enough pie for all them and soup. He found whipped cream topped off the pie slices grabbed napkins and silverware and headed up to find Arandi's room

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi thought she had hit her head hard enough that she was hallucinating, not only was Dean in her house but he had touched her belly and she was surprised that she hadn't started purring.

Now he was downstairs making her something to eat, well at least warming it up but still. She didn't want to make a fool of herself again and she really knew that Dean was just trying to make up for knocking her out but God it was Dean Winchester.

Her phone sounded then and she answered. "Korin you are not going to believe who is my kitchen making me soup." She blurted.

"Your mom." Korin joked.

"Try again smart ass."

"Well I know it's not Dean Winchester." She said to eliminate the most obvious.

"Wrong." Arandi nearly squealed.

"Dean Winchester is in your house right now and you're talking with me what the hell is wrong with you and are you sure he's really there because you did hit your head pretty hard."

"Just how many rooms are up here?" Dean called out.

"Oh my God he's really there." Korin squealed. "Please do everything your mind tells you is wrong." And she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean found Arandi under her covers leaning back against her headboard having put her hair up and slipped on her glasses.

Dean sighed as he set down the tray and sat beside her.

"This can't be helping your headache at all." He said and pulled off the hairband holding her hair up. "And unless you're planning on reading to your food you don't need these." He pulled her glasses off.

Arandi only watched him with wide eyes patting her hair down.

Dean could smell the wonderful scent of her perfume or body wash that she used and what the hell was he on today?

"If you don't mind I'm eating with you my dad is working late so we don't get dinner until eight." He picked up a sandwich and handed it to her and took another one for himself. "Are you sure you're going to feel up to school tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine Dean." She said slowly as she nibbled on her sandwich and spooned at her soup. "Your mom makes awesome soup."

"I knew you would like it." He grinned. "Wait till you try the pie and if you don't mind I'll keep you company while my brother dazzles your sister with his brain."

Arandi felt much better after she was done eating and Dean even made eating looking hot. She had managed to snap a couple of quite pictures with her phone when he was staring at her TV.

Then suddenly he was moving to sit beside her against the headboard to be more relaxed.

Arandi thought she was going to hyperventilate so she sipped at her tea and tried not to stare.

It took her a few minutes to realize that he had fallen asleep and her heart was hammering Dean Winchester was asleep on her bed and she took a couple more pictures so she could verify later that she wasn't insane.

When he was awake he looked so gorgeous but asleep when most people looked like crap he looked heavenly and before she knew it she was asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was having an awesome dream where he had just scored the winning touchdown for the state championship and he was kissing a beautiful girl who wasn't Kat.

"Dean." A female voice called to him he felt his face caressed and his hair being touched and then he was reaching out and pulling her closer kissing hard and heated.

The muffled grunt made him open his eyes and it was Arandi's lips that he was going to town on and he really, really liked it.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I thought you were someone else."

While Dean meant the girl from his dream, Arandi assumed he meant Kat and she was nearly putty from that unintentional kiss. She was suddenly so very jealous of Kat.

"It's after seven thirty I'm sure your mom is waiting for you." She said hating that she sounded as if she was running him off.

"Was I really that bad?" He joked.

Arandi blushed and had no idea what to reply.

Dean sat up and stretched.

Arandi's eyes glued to the stretch of skin that made its appearance as his shirt rode up and what had she done to piss off the world to get such torture.

"I'll get my geek brother and be on the way and I'll see you in the morning." Dean said his lips still tingling.

Arandi stood up to follow.

"Hey you rest; your sister can lock up." Dean said as he pushed her back on the bed pulling up her covers to tuck her in his eyes sparking with mischief. "Being that we slept together…" He whispered and leaned in to kiss her full on the lips, licking over them slowly as she responded totally unsure of herself but three kisses from Dean Winchester in one day was going to kill her.

Dean felt heat all over and he pulled back, he wasn't sure why he was doing this he messed around on Kat even before things started going sour but this…. this was Arandi and….he stared at her running his thumb over his lip.

And she was hot and beautiful and he could bet that she didn't even know it.

Arandi stared at him wide eyed her heart about to beat out of her chest.

His lip curled up on one side as he blinked at her. "See you in the morning." He murmured and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat staring at the door willing him to come back but he didn't, she could still feel his tongue sliding over her kips and who the hell could resist that girlfriend or not.

The thought made her feel a bit guilty that Dean was kissing her when Kat was his girlfriend but then Dean wouldn't be doing this if Kat didn't deserve it right?

She groaned out loud, this is what happens when you stay a virgin through high school.

Jade checked on her and cleaned up the tray, Arandi feigned not feeling well to be left alone and tried to sleep.

She had touched Dean's face and ran her fingers through his hair while he slept and it was better than she had dreamed and she would probably never get to do it again. His guilt appeased she would probably get the ride to school and she had better take a good look because that was going to be it for the rest of the year besides sitting together in chem lab.

She felt so pathetic and thought how ironic that Dean had been the only boy she had ever kissed in her seventeen years of life. Once when she was seven and he'd struck again ten years later.

She yanked the covers over her head and could faintly smell Dean's cologne.

Her life sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had not said much through dinner his mind occupied with Kat who his dad had made him talk to so she would stop calling and Arandi.

His mom was sure he was coming down with whatever Arandi had but Sam was all too happy to tell that story.

John laughed. "There are easier ways to pick up girls son."

"As if Dean doesn't know easy." Mary chimed.

Dean flushed. "Mom!"

Mary only smiled sheepishly.

Dean excused himself showering and getting ready for bed.

"So what is the deal bro?" Sam said from the door.

"Just tired Sammy." Dean sighed.

"You were in Arandi's room a long time."

Dean sighed. "I fell asleep watching TV with her."

"She's not like the other girls you go out with."

Dean shot Sam a look. "I know that Sam."

"Am I right to assume that's the problem."

"I kissed her." Dean mumbled to his brother.

Even though they were four years apart they were very close for brothers and more so when they had been in a car accident with their uncle and had had to huddle together in freezing cold weather for hours waiting for help.

They didn't keep much from each other.

"You kissed her and…?" Sam prodded.

"And I really, really liked it." Dean muttered.

"But Kat's your girlfriend."

Dean looked at his brother hard.

"Ok, ok, sometimes I make believe that you have morals so what are you going to do?"

"What can I do Sam? You're right about Arandi not being that kind of girl and I'll just forget about the kiss and life goes on." He resolved reluctantly.

"Lemons and lemonade man." Sam laughed.

"Limes and tequila is more me." Dean grinned.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." John called as he passed by.

"You're hard of hearing any way old man." Dean hollered.

"Only when you want money, now go to bed sleeping beauty."

Dean and Sam laughed said their goodnights and headed to bed.

Dean tossed and turned thinking about the kiss and the touch that he had sworn he was going to put away but it was so hard and so was he now that he had dwelled on the thought.

He rolled onto his stomach determined to not give in to the desire he felt for immediate relief.

Somehow he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had the dream again about winning the championship and kissing the beautiful girl only this time when he pulled back it was Arandi that he was kissing and then they were on his bed.

Her skin soft and warm, the scent of whatever it was that she used filled his senses and they were having the sweetest sex ever just because Dean knew that no one else had touched her that way and she was his.

He moved against her feeling her surrounding him and it felt so good so fucking good and he's coming undone, moaning as bliss fell over him and his body stuttered.

His eyes shot open and he was alone on his bed but the end of the dream had come true and he felt the still warm stickiness in his boxers and pajamas.

"Holy crap." He moaned his dick still twitching.

He got up and cleaned up and changed then stared at the ceiling. "What the hell Dean you're fucking twelve again?" He scolded himself.

A couple of kisses and he was dreaming about Arandi like that. This crap had to end he'd give her a ride in the morning then besides sharing two classes with her he would keep his distance.

That was the plan anyway when he finally fell asleep again.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE POWER OF WILL

THE POWER OF WILL

Dean was awake way before his alarm went off unable to sleep anymore after startling awake from yet another wet dream. Hell if he kept this up he wouldn't have to have real sex anymore.

He was going to have to do his own laundry this time but on the good side he was sexual tension free.

He headed downstairs to find Sam waiting and anxious.

"I'm glad you're up Jade just texted me wanting to know if we wanted to have breakfast with them."

Dean could see the hope in his brother's eyes. "You really like her huh?"

Sam blushed.

"Alright geek boy I'll go along with this but you so owe me." He could get past a few extra minutes with Arandi.

Sam was already texting that they were on their way.

"Mary break out the camera our sons are out of bed before alarms and threats of removed car privileges." John yelled.

Mary stuck her head to glance over the banister. "Are you sure they haven't been replaced by aliens?"

"You two should go into comedy." Dean laughed.

"Where to sunshine?" John asked as he grabbed his own keys to head to work.

"Breakfast with the Remington's." Sam said cheerfully.

"Winchesters and Remington's, sounds like a gun store." John chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi hadn't slept much either and she had gotten up to find her sister inviting Sam and Dean over for breakfast so she was busy making pancakes and washing the stuff their mom had sent over.

Jade made bacon and scrambled eggs and was just finishing up when the doorbell rang.

She ran to answer while Arandi made sure her hair was ok and that everything they needed was on the table.

Jade led Dean and Sam chattering away with Sam.

Dean had his hands stuffed in his jeans looking at the floor and Arandi sighed. She knew regret when she saw it and it shouldn't surprise her but it hurt more than it should.

Sam and Jade sat on one side of the table so Dean had to sit next to Arandi and when he saw all the food he licked his lips and dug in when told to.

Arandi ate slowly quiet since her sister was conversing enough for everyone.

"You shouldn't go to school if you don't feel up to it." Dean finally spoke to her.

"I'm fine." She said not looking at him.

He tried hard not to stare at her but her jeans fit perfect and her top was clingy in all the right places and the way she ate pancakes was downright sinful.

They cleaned up hurriedly so not to be late.

Dean looked at Arandi seeing a bit of syrup at the corner of her lips. He was going to hell for this but God it was calling to him.

He reached out and cleaned it off with his thumb then licked it off while she watched her mouth slightly open.

"Great syrup." He shrugged.

She turned and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to school was quiet in the front seat and constant chatter in the back where Sam had decided to sit with Jade.

Dean was already dreading the looks he was going to get from his friends and Kat even though he had told her on the phone that he was giving the sisters a ride and had stressed without any uncertain terms that not a damn thing better be wrong with Arandi's car or he would be giving her rides until her car was fixed again.

He knew Kat well enough since car vandalism had happened to other girls that Dean had talked with.

"Is she going to be mad at you?" Arandi broke the silence.

"She can get over it." Dean huffed.

He parked the car and they all got out at the same time. He exchanged one glance with Arandi and she walked away. That was it he had done it and he could go back to normal.

"Dude do you just like having Kat pissed off constantly?" Chris said beside him.

"When isn't she pissed off?" Stony asked.

"Look guys it was my fault that she got hurt and I just did her a favor." Dean said watching as Kat sauntered toward him.

"Did she return it?" Stony leered.

"Not every girl is Kat." Dean growled.

"Did you just call your girlfriend a slut?"

Dean couldn't answer as Kat was right in front of him planting a kiss on him that he didn't respond to and he tasted the cigarette.

"If I wanted to kiss an ashtray I would." He muttered.

"I smoke when I'm upset Dean and what could I do when you're being all nice with that Remington girl." Kat batted her eyelashes running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"If you want to smoke stay the hell away from me ok?" Dean started to walk away.

"Dean why are being like this with me?" She asked her voice high.

"Kat I don't think we are good idea anymore."

The look on Kat's face was pure terror. "Dean wait you can't mean that, look I'm sorry that I'm so jealous but baby you're the hottest most popular guy here and someone like Arandi would kill to have you."

"Someone like Arandi?" Dean asked. "There isn't anything wrong with her and it's more than just the jealousy Kat." It was then Dean noticed that everyone else had scrambled not wanting to witness the blow out to come only it wasn't a blow out that came it was Dean when Kat played dirty pushing him into the backseat of his car and blowing him.

Dean wondered the whole time how Kat would react if she knew it wasn't her that he was thinking about when he shot his load.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi muddled through the day seeing Dean in the hall looking not too happy with Kat practically glued to him.

Kat had even giver her one of those 'he's mine bitch' looks as if Arandi needed the reminder.

They had trig together but he sat behind her and she couldn't tell anything that he did so it wasn't too hard.

She had no idea why she was letting it get to her. Even if Dean wasn't going out with Kat she would be the last girl in the school that he would choose. She needed to get a life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was getting through the day mostly by working on his car in his head that always calmed him.

He was pissed off at himself for letting a fucking blow job keep Kat up his ass and the fact that she thought that was enough just made him grind his teeth.

He noticed Arandi in the hall every time she was close and he wondered how the hell he had missed her all those other years.

When lunch came around his group of friends and Kat's sat at their usual table outside and Arandi and her friends were about five tables away but he could see her clearly.

"You look like someone stole you puppy." Chris said low to him.

Dean huffed and shook his head.

"I thought for sure you and Kat were over today." Chris continued.

"I almost made it." Dean whispered.

Chris nodded seriously. "I knew she'd play dirty so anyway be prepared in chemistry, Mr. Jenski is pairing up people for a big semester project that is like seventy five percent of the semester test grade."

Dean looked at Chris hard. "How is he pairing people up?"

Chris smiled knowingly. "Desk partners dude."

"Well you're going to have to tell Jenski you want a different partner." Kat was suddenly part of the conversation."

Dean felt his anger building, one half ass blow job and she thought she was in control. "Why would I do that?"

"I thought we talked about this Dean." She hissed.

"Kind of hard to talk with your mouth full Kat." He hissed back.

Kat turned beet red. "Dean you don't want to do this."

"Why because you'll break up with me? However will I live with the heartache?" He stood up and stormed away.

Kat was right behind him. "I'm sorry Dean just listen to me please."

"Kat leave me alone and don't push it we'll talk about this later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi's head had snapped up when she heard Dean's voice rising in anger and it was directed at Kat. Was it wrong that she did a little victory dance on the inside?

She watched him storm away with Kat at his heels.

"Interesting one night with you and he's fighting with the bimbo. " Arandi's male gay best friend Kal said.

"Only you could make it sound dirty Kal." Arandi sighed.

"Dean Winchester in your house should have been dirty dear hell even I want a piece of that fine ass." Kal bit his lip.

"You overthink things Arandi." Korin added.

"So I was supposed to jump his bones and have him thinking I'm a slutty ho."

"Honey if you did him right he would be thinking you were a goddess."

"Leave her alone Kal no one is as openly sexual as you." Lucas threw in.

"She's the only virgin in all Hunter High." Kal scoffed.

"She is not." Robin screeched.

"Guys come on people are nosy." Arandi blushed. "How the hell would you know if I'm a virgin?"

"If the chastity belt fits sweetheart." Kal giggled.

"Dean and I are from two completely different worlds."

"When worlds collide it can be beautiful." Kal grinned.

"He was looking at you before he started arguing with slutty." Robin smiled.

"He was not." Arandi said lamely.

"He was!" All four of her friends yelled at the same time and she cringed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked into chemistry and sat at his seat, Arandi came in not to long after and she looked upset.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Your fucking girlfriend just shoulder checked me." Arandi glared at him.

Dean's anger went up a notch and he stood up his stool screeching across the floor as he stormed into the hallway.

He spotted Kat at her locker laughing with Chyna and he slammed her door shut. "Kat I'm going to say this once and you better listen, leave Arandi the fuck alone!"

"What did she tell you she's the one that ran into me on purpose.'?" Kat stammered.

Dean could see Chris off to the side motioning that Kat was lying.

"You've been warned." He growled and walked away.

"You're taking that bitch's word over mine?" Kat yelled.

Dean spun on her. "It's quite funny that you think she's the bitch in this equation."

Kat fish mouthed as Dean walked back to class and Arandi was standing by the door watching in awe.

She hadn't expected for Dean to react the way he had, she had expected for Dean to defend Kat or a the very least make excuses but instead he had stood for Arandi and while she thought it was great she was more than certain that he had just made things worse for her.

Dean had honestly intended to try to convince Arandi why it wasn't such a good idea for them to be paired up on the project but now he was going into it just to prove to Kat that she had no control over him.

He watched Arandi's reaction when Mr. Jenski announced the projects and she looked at him as if she expected him to say something about it but he smiled.

"Well this should be interesting."

"You don't want to request another partner?" She asked warily.

"Why would I want that?"

"Kat isn't going to like this." Arandi sighed.

"So what Kat thinks really matters to you?"

"Not really but I don't want you to be having problems with her."

"The problems are there with or without you so I say we do this project together and let Kat piss and moan all she wants."

"If you say so." Arandi replied although on the inside she was super excited that Dean wasn't backing off on her because of his problematic girlfriend.

Jenski passed out the projects that each pair was expected to do so that no two would end up doing the same project. He wanted diaries kept on progress, charts and diagrams created along with a lengthy report, the actual presentation of the project and a ton of other things.

"Well tell me in English what we have to accomplish." Dean stared at the papers.

"We have to prove whether or not sodium acetate or Ferro fluid or both can or cannot be used to power a remote control vehicle and the vehicle has to be built from scratch and fully functional on its own."

"Oh the vehicle part I so can do but the other crap is Latin to me." Dean groaned.

"I got your back dude." Arandi said in a Bronx accent and Dean laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coaches must have been in bad mood because practice was harsh and Dean felt sore all over but it was a good sore.

He had noticed Arandi running around the track with her athletics team and Kat of course was practicing with her squad.

The one good thing was being allowed to leave twenty minutes early.

Dressing after his shower Dean was slipping on his jacket when Sam came running into the locker room. "Dean you better get out here its Kat and Arandi."

Dean ran out the door and could see the crowd of people ringing around Kat and Arandi and Kat was yelling at Arandi, very much taking advantage of the coaches having left early for meetings.

Dean could hear Kat demanded that Arandi ask for another partner in chemistry and Arandi telling her to go fuck herself. He started toward them afraid that Kat would hurt Arandi but then stopped short when Kat reared back and slapped her then Arandi had punched her in the mouth and knocked her on her ass.

Dean's mouth fell open as Arandi whipped around and kicked Chyna and Kaylin who were trying to sneak up on her, square in the chest knocking them back.

Then Jade was besides her taking on the others that felt that they needed to help Kat out.

"They're like frickin' ninjas." Sam murmured and Chris nodded enthusiastically.

Arandi did an amazing no hands flip and was on Kat again with three quick punches and Dean could swear that this was just the hottest thing he had ever witnessed and he was sure the rest of his team mates felt the same the way they were all standing around gaping.

"Do you actually think that you could intimidate me?" Arandi yelled full of fury. "You should spend more time taking care of your boyfriend and making sure that he knows how much you care about him not trying to make your lap dog. You're too fucking stupid to see what you have or to realize that you lost him a long time ago."

Dean was stunned at her words and he finally moved forward and when Arandi realized he had heard her she stood up and looked at him.

"I guess I should have told you that I can defend myself." Then she ran off the field.

Dean started to follow her and Kat screamed at him.

He looked at her. "She's right you lost me a long time ago and this was the final straw, it's over."

He ran after Arandi with Kat still screaming for him to forgive her and that he couldn't do this to her.

Arandi had headed into the girls locker room and he heard her team mates praising her for kicking Kat's ass. He waited for her to come out.

Sam and Jade came over to and Dean sent them to the car.

She stepped out freshly showered and seemed surprised to find Dean there.

"That was awesome." He smiled.

"You should be with Kat." She sighed.

"I broke up with her and I've been wanting to for some time."

"Why?"

"I don't have any feelings for her and she just wants me because I'm the quarterback, I think I deserve some me time."

"Other bimbos left to conquest." Arandi huffed brushing past him.

"I would respond to that but I'd be afraid that you would kick my ass." He joked.

Arandi shook her head but smiled. "My parents are lawyers they handle some high maintenance cases so we had to learn to take care of ourselves since they are away from home a lot and I lost my head I shouldn't have done that, I'm probably going to get suspended."

"Trust me none of those girls are going to peep a word because they don't want to get suspended either with the first game on Friday and most of them are going to turn on Kat and try to get in my pants." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah it sucks to be you." Chris stepped behind him. "However will you survive the constants hickeys and blow jobs."

Dean glared at Chris he really didn't want Arandi to hear this.

She looked intently at her shoes. "I'll see tomorrow." She walked away.

"Damn Chris why would you say that in front of her?" Dean growled.

"What she has virgin ears?" Chris defended.

"No but….."

"Dude you would have to be living under a rock not to know your rep, hell even new students gets the Sir Dean Winchester PowerPoint." Chris smiled.

"I hate you." Dean snickered.

"Just when I was going to ask you out now that you're available."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the football gates seeing Arandi heading to her car, he thought about asking her to go with him to get a milkshake or something so that they could decide how to go about the project.

So he started running and calling her name.

Arandi stopped right at the end of someone's car when the UPS truck came flying around the turn heading straight to where Arandi stood.

Dean put on all the speed that he had reaching her and lifting her up and flipping them both over the trunk of the car beside them and they landed in a heap on the other side.

The delivery truck glanced off the car where Arandi had been standing and screeched to a halt.

The driver jumped out. "Oh my God I'm so sorry I lost control when I came around the corner are you ok?"

Dean was on his knees checking if Arandi was alright.

"Where the hell do they teach you guys to drive?" Dean hollered.

By now people were running to find out what had happened.

Dean stood up and blinked his eyes fast when everything started to sway.

"Dean are you ok?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah I hit my head on the hub cap of the car but I'm fine." He smiled.

The police were called and they had to wait for statements to be taken. Dean's head was hurting and his stomach protesting because he had worked his ass off without eating since breakfast.

"Dean you look green." Sam said.

"Yeah not having lunch is catching up to me." He said rubbing his temples.

"I'll drive you home this time." Arandi offered. "I'll drive your car and Jade can follow in mine."

She has her license?" Dean asked.

"Yeah special permit to drive in case of emergency and this is an emergency."

Dean just wanted to go home and lie down. "Fine let's get going."

The drive to his house had his head pounding and if this was how Arandi had felt the day before no wonder she had thrown up.

Their dad was just getting out of truck when they pulled up.

"Hey dad." Dean said. "Arandi drove the car home because I wasn't feeling so hot."

"What's wrong kiddo?" John asked in concern.

Sam quickly gave him the summary.

"Two days in school and you two have really run into each other in every sense of the word." He chuckled.

"Don't let my dad's lame attempt at humor scare you." Dean mock whispered to Arandi.

She smiled and started toward her car.

"Thanks Arandi." Dean called out.

"I should be thanking you for keeping me from being a new paint job on that car."

Sam was talking to Jade and Dean headed up the steps to his house. He made it half way before his world tilted and darkened.

"Dad." He managed before his knees buckled he heard his dad and Sam crying out his name and he felt his dad's strong arms around him.

Then everything faded away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know crap about chemistry so I just made stuff up from things I've heard on TV, if I tried to research it my brain might explode then I wouldn't be able to finish the story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. CHEMESTRY

CHEMESTRY

Arandi was just about to get in her car to wait for her sister when she heard Dean call to his dad in a tight voice.

John who had been at the edge of the steps looked towards Dean and bolted towards his son when he saw him starting to fall with Sam right behind him they both called to him.

Arandi gasped running to help. Dean was out cold pasty looking and trembling.

"Get my wife." John told Arandi.

She ran to the door throwing it open. "Mrs. Winchester please come outside it's Dean."

Mary came running out of the kitchen stopping at the sight of her husband holding her unconscious oldest son in his arms and her younger son kneeling beside them both looking panicked.

She let her nursing skills kick in having been a registered nurse since she was twenty but had cut back to a part time schedule to be with her men more.

"What happened?" She asked taking Dean's pulse.

Sam gave her the run down also telling her that Dean hadn't eaten since breakfast and had a grueling practice.

Mary tried to rouse her son and got no response. "We better get him to the hospital just in case he hit his head harder than he let on; lord knows where he would get that from." She glared at her husband.

John and Sam carried Dean to Mary's SUV which had the most room and comfortable seats and she sat with Dean in the back while John drove.

Arandi followed with Jade and Sam in her car.

Being an employee of the ER Mary pretty much walked her son on a gurney into a room and grabbed the paperwork while her coworkers looked at her in shock.

She got to stay with Dean while everyone else waited and time seemed to stand still.

Arandi cringed and Sam stood up mad as hell when Kat walked in demanding to see Dean.

"He broke up with you Kat so you need to leave." Sam hissed.

"Well he obviously wasn't feeling well so I'll take it with a grain of salt." She smirked.

"He broke up with you before he got hurt dumb ass." Arandi growled.

"I have more right to be here than you do." Kat yelled but cringed back when Arandi stepped toward her.

The bruising on Kat's face evident.

"No you don't." Dean's voice cut in as Mary pushed him out of the ER doors in a wheelchair. "I broke up with you and no amount of kissing ass or other things is going to make me change my mind."

"It's not fair Dean you didn't give me a chance." She whined trying to get closer to Dean.

"I gave you plenty of chances so please just leave me alone." Dean winced touching his head.

Mary stepped in front of Kat with a glare that could melt steel. "My son isn't feeling up to dealing with your crap now maybe never Kat so I suggest that you leave now."

Kat made to protest but backed off once Arandi and Jade flanked Mary and Dean. She stormed out of the doors.

"I assume you're the one that did that to her face." Mary turned to Arandi.

Arandi blushed hard and lowered her eyes. "Yes ma'am but it was self-defense."

"Honey if you had just up and beat her up out of the blue you would deserve a medal."

Dean winced as he laughed.

Mary turned to John. "His head is fine just the lack of eating combined with the accident brought our tough little cookie to his knees."

"Thank God." John sighed.

"Doc said as long as he goes home and eats something and goes to bed he should be fine to go to school." Mary added having tried to get Dean to stay home for one day bur he refused afraid that the coaches wouldn't let him play the first game of the season.

Dean looked at Arandi. "Thanks for being here."

"Hey you're half my semester grade I have my priorities." She smiled.

Dean grinned.

Arandi and Jade left for home and the Winchester's left to theirs.

Dean fell instantly asleep on the drive and protested loudly when he was awakened to go in the house and having to stay awake to eat.

He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was up and had Sam up before even his parents were up because he knew that his mom would try to keep him home and he was having none of that.

He took four ibuprofens and gave Arandi a huge puppy eyed look when he showed up at her door so early.

Arandi was super glad she was already for her school day.

"I had to escape my mom." He confessed.

"What makes you think I won't mother hen you to death?" Arandi smirked.

"Oh come on give me a break." Dean groaned.

"If you eat a hearty breakfast and I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for lunch."

"Fine as long as I'm playing Friday I'll even eat snails."

"I can scramble some in your eggs."

"You're supposed to make me feel better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt better after eating breakfast with Arandi and they laughed and talked.

At school even though Kat tried to talk to him he made it clear that it was over and that was the end of it.

She created the scene he had known was coming crying and then screaming at him until she got pulled into the office.

Dean only shrugged it off and felt as if a huge weight had finally been lifted off of him though he had most of the girls even most of Kat's friends flirting with him.

Spotting Arandi he headed to her.

"How much will you charge me to be my bodyguard?" He smiled.

"You can't afford me." She sighed.

Dean laughed as he watched her walk off.

Dean knew lunch was going to be awkward with his friends still sitting with Kat especially since after the scene she had made she was now all over a fellow team mate Jacob Taylor.

Dean laughed and shook his head apparently he was supposed to be jealous of the fact that she had found a replacement in less than half a day.

That was funny to Dean and he smiled at Chris who waved him over but Dean motioned not today. He turned to look for Arandi and met face to face with Brooke Masters.

"I was waiting for you to be available." She purred.

Dean cringed. "Brooke that ship has so sailed." 'Through you.' He added under his breath.

Brooke looked crushed. "Who's going to be your girlfriend then?"

"I just broke up with Kat I feel like being a free agent for a while." Dean said.

"But homecoming is only a few weeks away." Brooke pestered.

"So much can happen in that time but it's not happening with you." He walked off and got to Arandi's table with his food he sat on the table facing her "Reporting for lunch warden."

Arandi looked totally stunned that he was sitting there and her friends exchanged amused glances.

"Now I know you have a head injury." She muttered.

"Would you like to kiss my owie?" He grinned.

Arandi's cheeks burned while her friends laughed.

Dean was really enjoying getting her flustered. "Oh yeah never mind Xena warrior princess." He took a big bite out of his sandwich and then stuck his hand in Arandi's bag of chips and stuffed a handful in his mouth.

He glanced towards his friends who were eyeing him with amused looks and Kat looked as if she was ready to skin them all alive which only made Dean want to egg her on.

He reached over and grabbed a chip and offered it to Arandi, she started to reach for it and he shook his head. "We have an audience so just play along." He whispered.

Arandi opened her mouth and took the chip offered to her and Kat got up and stormed away dragging Jacob with her.

"You can go sit with your friends now." Arandi pushed and jumped back in stunned pain when Kal kicked her under the table.

"If my friends want me they know where to find me." Dean said and ate more of her chips. "So I was thinking that this project thing, we can meet at my house on Wednesdays and yours on Mondays."

Arandi looked at him closely. "Sounds good to me."

"You're going to see so much of me you're going to get sick of me." Dean smirked.

This time it was Kal that got kicked under the table by Arandi when he snorted.

Dean's smile only grew bigger and he jumped off the table grabbing his trash and Arandi's and taking it to dump in the trash can and he was gone.

Arandi's four friends stared at her.

"What I did to Kat will seem like a slap if any of you say a word." She threatened.

They all raised their hands in surrender and got up to head to class.

Once he was a safe distance away Kal started. "Dean and Arandi sitting in an Impala fine ass quarterback gonna make her holla."

He narrowly missed the text book that was thrown with precision deadly aim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chemistry would be intensely boring if not for Dean having Arandi to fluster and help him through, barely the third day of this crap that he would never use again in his entire life yet he had to pass it to get into college

At practice that day Dean thought he had walked into the twilight zone when his coach let him just practice his passing.

"My mom called you didn't she?" Dean asked.

Coach Davis smiled nervously. "And your dad nearly blaming me for your episode yesterday and your mom knows things that could get me in deep."

Dean smiled weakly. "Sorry coach."

"No big deal son your parents care and that is a great thing in my book, besides I can't have my star pretty boy fainting on game night." The coach poked.

Dean flushed deep and went back to throwing the football.

He saw Arandi running and saw Kat staring daggers at him and he made sure to smile big to rub it in that he was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had called his mom before practice to tell her that Arandi and Jade were coming over to work on projects.

He was hoping she would take the hint to please make his room look decent without actually coming out and saying it plus he had told Arandi not to worry about dinner, it was covered.

"I remember when you were this precious wide green eyed angel that could do no wrong and loved his mommy." Mary said as Dean and Sam rushed in the door for last minute touch up. Arandi and Jade had gone home to change into comfortable clothes and get their laptops.

Dean and Sam went into spiels about how important their projects were to their grades.

"Where in all this flapping of gums does it say that I'm your personal maid?"

"Mom!" They both wailed.

"Oh please as if I would let any poor girl go into shock from wandering into your dungeons." Mary huffed. "Or let them eat your idea of food."

They both kissed their mom on the cheek and rushed up the stairs calling out their love.

Mary stood smiling brightly after her boys not minding one bit what she had complained about. They had grown up way too fast and soon be off on their own and that saddened her.

Dean was going to zoom into life full throttle and probably not look back quite as often as she hoped and Sam was going to be right behind him but maybe more of fixture at least she hoped.

With a loud sigh she headed into the kitchen to prepare snacks for her studious bunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean grinned seeing that his mom had made his bed with clean linens vacuumed and tidied up quite nicely and his room smelled fresh. He quickly changed into sport pants and a t-shirt to be more comfortable and why in the hell was acting like this any way?

He was just doing a project.

"Doing a project with a hot girl who doesn't even know she's hot." Dean mumbled. "Ok Dean rein it in, you just got your freedom so enjoy it."

The doorbell rang and he Sam ran down the stairs but their mom was already answering the door.

"Come on in ladies you can go on up and I will bring you some food in a little while, then John and I are going out to eat."

Dean suddenly felt bad that his mom was in the kitchen when she was going out with their dad. "We could have gotten take out mom."

"And ruin your manly six pack?"

Dean blushed and headed up the stairs with Arandi and he was doing his best not to look at her bare legs in the shorts that she had chosen in wear that framed her perfect bottom and we're reining and we're reining.

Not having a girlfriend was going to be hard not that he couldn't get what he needed at a wink but he didn't want that now and he didn't know why.

By the time his mom brought the food Dean was laying on stomach on the bed reading stuff out loud to Arandi from his own laptop that he thought were important and she added everything to notes which she intended to include with their presentation.

Mary placed plates of huge roast beef sandwiches, pickles, and chips on the bed along with sodas and a large bowl of cut up fresh fruit.

Mary smiled at Arandi who was sitting with her legs folded under her on Dean's over stuffed recliner where he sat to watch TV or play video games.

"Alright we are about to you kids have fun and Dean behave yourself."

"Mom did you see what she did to Kat I'm not stupid although I do have a slight pain kink." Dean said his eyes sparkling.

"Dean Winchester I do at some point in raising your pain in the ass self remember teaching you manners." Mary huffed.

"Yeah mom but I was also raised by dad so…"

"Enough said, see what happens when you're outnumbered by men?" Mary said to Arandi who was giggling.

Mary walked out and Dean dug into the food whole heartedly urging Arandi to get some.

"Your mom is awesome." Arandi said around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Your mom can't be too bad."

"When I see my mom she's cool but since she went to back to working full time it's as if she's the only lawyer that gets called by big wigs. I really miss her being home but since I'm graduating this year she thought Jade and I would be fine. Nest year when I'm gone she wants to go to part time if that's even possible so she can be home for Jade until she graduates. She's trying to save enough money to pay our college, retire, and plan the weddings of our dreams."

"That's cool that they are thinking of your future."

"Yeah I know but sometimes it would be nice to talk to her face to face instead of over the phone. I mean I know my mom loves me and all but….."

"You need your mommy." Dean smiled. "I know what you mean although my mom is certain that the minute that I walk out that door for college I'm going to vanish forever. Truth is I can't be too far from my family and I will always feel as if I have to protect Sam."

"To bad we don't have a psychology class we'd be set on a project there too." Arandi blushed.

"So where are you going to college?" Dean asked finishing up his second sandwich.

"UT."

"Wow me too."

"Stalker." Arandi grinned.

"You caught onto me." Dean smiled. "But you can't really blame me."

Arandi blushed again.

They finished eating and got as far as they needed for the time being on the project and before she could suggest that she needed to leave Dean was up.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" He asked.

"I'd like that I need to practice every chance I get."

They headed downstairs and Dean dug the basketball out of the garage. They started just shooting random shots and then suddenly they were playing full on and Dean was loving it because she really was good.

Soon Sam and Jade joined them and they played two on two. Dean was sure that while he had dominated at football that Sam was going to do the same at basketball but with him and Arandi on the same team they were ahead in no time.

They finally stopped exhausted and sweaty and they sat on the porch guzzling Gatorade and catching their breath.

Dean winked and Sam. "You ladies swim?"

"Yeah but we didn't bring any bathing suits." Arandi said standing up to say they needed to get going.

Dean stood up to. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Arandi furrowed her brows in confusion and then screamed as Dean threw her over his shoulder and dashed to the backyard and tossed her in the pool and Sam followed suit with Jade.

Jade came up fast but Arandi didn't and Dean stopped laughing watching for her to come back up.

Jade was making her way out and still no Arandi and he panicked and jumped in after her.

He found her treading water smirking at him and she put her fingers in an L shape to her forehead and then swam up.

Dean followed and they broke the surface.

"You're definitely sneakier than you look." Dean sputtered.

"It's the quiet ones that get you." She smiled.

Dean stared at her the water droplets sliding down her face, over neck, into that more than decent cleavage.

She stared back because wet Dean just made her brain short circuit

Sam cleared his throat offering them towels and they finally moved.

Out of the water Dean realized that he had to lend Arandi some clothes to get home in and was a bit surprised to find that she looked hotter in his warm ups than she did in shorts.

Dean and Sam walked them to the car.

"Don't hurt her Dean." Sam said suddenly as they watched the car drive away.

"Why would you think that I would?"

Sam only looked at him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school was buzzing when Dean and Sam arrived everyone anxious for the first football game of the year.

Banners were going up and Dean was being bombarded from every side with wishes of good luck even though the game wasn't until the next day.

Dean was already feeling the natural high that came from being the quarterback. He loved it.

His team mates high fived him and was just pure adrenaline.

It all came to a halt when Dean's eyes fell on Arandi being pinned against her locker by Jacob who outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds and  
Dean wondered why she wasn't kicking his ass.

Then he saw Kat watching and laughing and that was it he had completely come to the end of his rope with her and it was ending one way or another.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. ONE STEP CLOSER

ONE STEP CLOSER

Dean rushed to Arandi purposely knocking into Kat and making her fall before grabbing Jacob hard and in turn pinning him.

Dean was smaller but he had incredible upper body strength that surprised most people who messed with him

"Really Jacob you're going to let Kat reduce you to fighting girls like a pussy?" Dean roared.

"She hurt Kat." Jacob stammered.

"And she fucking deserved it!" Dean yelled and glared at Kat.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know that she was your girlfriend" Jacob tried fruitlessly to get loose.

Dean looked at Arandi not wanting to say anything to hurt her feelings or give anyone the impression of what wasn't really there. "What she is to me is none of your business or anyone else's. Jacob if you don't want to be warming the bench the whole season for which Kat will surely dump you don't ever do anything this stupid again. Are we clear?"

Jacob nodded wide eyed at Dean and was finally released.

Dean turned to Arandi lifting her chin to check her neck which was a bit red. "I don't understand why you didn't go kill Bill on his ass." He scolded.

"Kat wants me out of school Dean so I wasn't going to play her game."

"So you were just going to let him hurt you?"

Arandi didn't answer him but lowered her eyes.

"What if I hadn't come along when I did?" He added.

Arandi looked at Kal who was not too far off.

"I would never let Arandi get hurt dude." Kal said.

Dean eyed him and nodded. Kal might be gay but he was tall and well-built his messy dirty blond hair with the zig zag bangs nearly hid his eyes. Dean could tell that he cared a lot about Arandi as well as Lucas.

"Alright guys if anything else comes up you find me or text me, Arandi you give them my number ok?"

Arandi nodded again.

Dean satisfied that everything was under control headed to class.

The rest of the day was boisterous but nothing else went wrong. And Dean ended up having his lunch with Coach Davis.

He walked into chemistry to find Arandi sullen.

"Did something else happen?" He asked worriedly.

"No I'm just tired." She murmured.

They hardly spoke the rest of the class.

Practice was full of game plays and ego boosting.

Dean noticed Arandi was already gone by the time he got to his car. He debated calling her or not and decided to leave her alone.

He spent time with Chris and Stony at Chris's place after taking Sam home until eight and then went home for rest.

Once again he debated on whether or not to call Arandi and then he was getting a text message signed by Kal.

'Arandi will kill me if she finds out I told you this but all four of her tires got slashed.'

Dean was furious because he knew exactly who was behind it, he texted back. 'Are you too busy for a little revenge?'

'It's I my middle name darling.'

Dean found out where Kal lived and told his parents that he needed to drop off some papers to Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean really liked Kal because for being as gay as he let on he had an awesome sense of humor and a sense of loyalty to his friends.

Dean also liked the quiet and shy Lucas who was whip smart and once he was comfortable with Dean he opened up like crazy and between the three of them in super stealth mode they got Kat's car just to get the message across took out her parents cars, Chyna and her parents, Kaylin and her parents, and Jacob's as well.

They celebrated with a couple of beers that Kal snuck from his house.

"That was awesome I wish that I could actually see their faces when they all see that." Dean laughed. "And you're sure Arandi has an alibi?"

"Yes Korin and Robin made sure she was seen out in public till just a few minutes ago.

"Good Chris is covering me and you two are covered also."

Kal and Lucas nodded and exchanged glances.

"If Arandi ever found out that I said anything to you they would never find my body." Kal started. "But why are you doing this for her and well you know?"

"It's my fault that Kat is after her and I won't let anything happen to her." Dean responded.

"She has been my best friend since pre K and I don't want her to get hurt." Kal stressed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that, we're friends Kal she deserves way better than me?" Dean surprised himself with that statement because he usually thought himself quite the catch.

"Yeah trying telling her that." Lucas blurted and got an elbow to the ribs for his troubles from Kal.

Dean looked from one to the other but let it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the school was buzzing even more than the day before. It was game day and the rumors were flying about the car vandalism and Arandi wasn't even a suspect the cops assumed that it was somebody that was targeting senior girls and their parents and since Arandi's parents weren't home she was good.

Arandi confronted Kal who feigned innocence to perfection.

Most classes were laid back for the day and everyone was excited.

Dean made sure that no one messed with Arandi. He laughed when he saw Kat skulking around school.

All football players had lunch with the coaches and went over last minute plays.

In chemistry Dean put his arm around Arandi. "Is your car fixed?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone is talking about the scoundrel that took out all those innocent tires "

"Yes my dad made sure that it was fixed last night by AAA."

"So you will be at the game?"

"Of course, I go to all the home games." She smiled.

"Good I have to show off for someone beside my mom." Dean grinned.

"Oh there are plenty of girls who you can impress." She added.

"None that matter." He said without thinking, he let her go and dropped it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi got through the day watching Dean in his element super excited for game day. He was beaming.

Kat looked as if someone had well killed her cat and then Arandi heard about all the other car tires that had been slashed and her first thought was Kal but he wouldn't admit anything and she had almost gotten Lucas to confess but he wasn't as easy to break as usual which only could be deduced to one thing, there was a third party they were trying to cover for or afraid of.

She had always been good at puzzles and mysteries so she was sure that it was Dean and if it was it made her happy that he would go to that length to avenge her tires but Kal and Lucas were that loyal too and they were just friends.

She sighed thinking she should be grateful to have Dean in her life as just a friend rather than not in her life at all.

She hadn't thought her senior year would be so complicated and they were only one week in.

When Dean put his arm around her to ask her if her car was fixed so that she could go to the game she almost told him she would walk if she had to but her car was fixed.

And when he said he wanted to impress someone else beside his mother her heart sped up and even more so when he added that no one else was worth impressing but she saw the 'why did I say that' look on his face.

So she knew better than to take it seriously but with tiny little heart pangs that she hoped didn't show on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first game of the season went without a hitch and Dean played at a thousand percent.

The Hunter High Beasts beat the Amnesty High Demons forty two to seven. Dean was abuzz with the thrill of victory.

He told his parents that he was hanging out with the team until midnight and they left he spotted Arandi walking away and was going to call her to talk to her but he got bombarded with congratulations.

Everyone headed to the Game House, a place where school kids could hang out till one on the weekends play game and eat.

Dean was surrounded the instant that he walked in and he loved it eating up the attention.

When he sat down at the round booth he had a girl on either side practically in his lap and the blond he knew only as Briana had her tongue down his throat before he could ask a thing.

He was getting ass tonight probably two pieces the way the other girl was rubbing on his leg and he could live with that.

Then he made the mistake of looking up and seeing Arandi with her friends sitting at a table across the place watching him almost sadly.

He looked away as the blond tried to kiss him again and he pushed her away. "I haven't even asked you out." He said rubbing his lips with back of his arm.

The girl stared at him as if he was crazy but stopped.

He pushed at the other girl too and looked towards Arandi but she was gone and it bothered him and it really shouldn't but it did. He thought about when he had kissed her and damn now that was a kiss not this slobber fest.

He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"What the fuck dude did you hit your head again?" Chris accused. "Briana and Nicki all over you and you get up and leave them there."

"If you think they're so good then you fuck them" Dean roared.

"Whoa dude hey I didn't mean anything." Chris back pedaled

"I've learned my lesson Chris this is exactly how Kat became my girlfriend I didn't even ask her out she just pulled me into a closet and gave me a blow job before I even knew her name, girls like that are only after the fact that I'm the quarterback and I make them popular. I've had enough of that." He huffed pacing.

"If we all had such problems." Chris mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, he pulled Briana aside. "Hey give my friend here a good night and we'll talk later." He lied.

Seeing her brighten up he almost felt bad for deceiving her but at least Chris would get off his back.

He lied to everyone saying he had to help his dad early morning and left.

He sat in his car for about ten minutes his hands gripping the steering wheel mad because he should be having fun with his team mates not having to fend off girls that threw themselves at him.

Then Arandi and the look she had on her face.

He started the car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rang the doorbell of the Remington house since the lights were still on and Jade answered.

"Is Arandi up?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah she's in the backyard taking a swim trying to take advantage before the cold fronts start."

"Is alright if I go back there?"

"Sure." She gave him the code to the gate since her dad changed it once a week.

Dean made his way through the gate and stopped in the shadows when he saw Arandi standing at the edge of the pool about to jump in the water. His eyes widened at the sight of her in a blue two piece bikini that really didn't leave much to the imagination.

'Holy crap.' He thought as he stared at her perfect body glistening with water drops all over.

He was rock hard at the sight and there was no way in hell he was going to face her like that. So he watched her a bit longer swimming and looking as if she was a million miles away.

He quietly backed up and left coasting the car out of her driveway and heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi couldn't get the image of Dean being jumper by those girls at the Game House and the way he had let them out of her head.

That's what Dean wanted and she could never be that and why the hell was she letting it get to her, she should be used to wanting him from a far by now.

The game had been incredible, Dean was a fabulous quarterback knowing where the ball needed to be and he had the arm to follow it up.

He was amazing to watch even if you didn't have a pathetic crush on him.

She swam till she pruned up and then headed inside to shower and head to bed.

"So what did Dean want?" Jade asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean he came looking for you like an hour ago." Jade said.

"I never saw him." Arandi stammered wondering if he had watched her swim. "Can you find out if he's ok?"

Jade nodded and texted Sam.

A few minutes later the answer came that Dean was fine and sound asleep having gone home early because he was beat.

Arandi calculated in her head that Dean had shown up at her house mere minutes after she had gotten home which meant he had left those girls behind but still she didn't know why he had changed his mind.

She snuck into her mom's medicine cabinet and took a couple of her sleeping pills just so that she could actually sleep and not toss and turn all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sleeping beauty are you planning on sleeping all day?" Mary called to Dean from the door.

Dean groaned as his eyes slid open. "It's Saturday isn't it?"

"Saturday past noon sweetheart, you're going to get a headache if you sleep much longer."

He wasn't about to tell his mom that he had taken a couple of his dad's pain pills from when he had hurt his back.

He had just wanted to sleep and not over think things or wake up sticky from wet dreams. Not that the aching morning wood he had right now was any help.

"I'm getting up master." He huffed.

"I'll have some lunch ready for you." She said as she closed the door.

He sat up stretching rubbing his eyes and instantly his mind drifted to Arandi and the fact that he could have gotten laid last night.

"What the fuck Dean?" He mumbled to himself.

He headed to shower stripping in front of the mirror and looked at himself proud of the way he took care of himself, his six pack and well defined muscles all over his body and he wondered what Arandi would think.

He sighed heavily, when had every prospect of his day turned into wondering what Arandi thought?

He stepped into the shower the water hitting his skin felt great but it brought the images of Arandi in her bikini and his dick twitched.

He knew there no escaping quality time with his mistress, his own right hand.

He tried hard to think of other sexy things but his mind insisted on fixating on Arandi's wet body and pouty lips and holy crap he was coming so hard he couldn't see straight and her name escaped his lips.

He stood under the water wondering what his next step should be because really there was no way he and Arandi could work.

He liked to play the field and she hadn't even stepped out on said field. Maybe that was it; his mind had latched onto her innocence. He wouldn't do that not to her so he really needed to get a grip.

He dressed and ate his lunch then headed to hang out with Chris and Stony.

Chris had gotten lucky and that was all he wanted to talk about.

They headed to the Game House for dinner and the place was packed.

Dean hoped that he could get through this without being mauled but damn the luck that Briana was suddenly there once he was done eating.

"Well you owe me." She purred already pushing herself closer to him and Dean eyed Chris who was staring agape at Briana.

Dean guessed that he thought that she was really going to stick with him

"Listen Briana there was a change of plans." Dean said with a grimace turning his face to avoid the kiss. He couldn't believe she actually thought that he would touch her after she did his best friend.

"But you said and I had sex with Carl because you told me to."

"My name is Chris."

"Whatever."

"You think sleeping with my best friend really was going to make me want you as my girlfriend?"

"Oh the fuck that you're going to treat me like this you fucking asshole!" She shrieked.

"You get treated how you act so fuck off." Dean yelled. He stood up knowing he needed to leave and wondered if he would ever be able to hang out here ever again.

He stumbled back in shock when Briana reared back and slapped him hard enough to make his ears ring and his face stung. He stared at her furious but he didn't hit girls his mom would cut off his jewels if he even considered it.

They were surrounded by people in an instant.

"You won't hit me." She taunted.

"Oh but I will." Arandi was there and back handed Briana on her ass busting her lip and making her nose bleed.

Arandi crouched down in front of her. "If you want to be able to look in the mirror without screaming I suggest you stay the fuck away from him." She hissed.

Briana nodded scared out of her wits and quickly stood up and left.

Dean still stood with his hand to his face just staring and the crowd dispersed disappointed that they hadn't witnessed a cat fight.

Arandi stood back up. "You need me to get you some ice?"

"No, no I'm good but thanks." He murmured.

"You weren't kidding about needing a bodyguard." She smiled.

"I tried to tell you." Dean smiled back. "So can I buy you a milkshake or something for your efforts?"

"Mixed berry smoothie with cream please." She replied.

Dean ordered and walked with her to another table.

"You're here with your friends you don't have to stay with me." She said.

"You're my friend to Arandi and besides isn't there some kind of code about being saved from crazed slap happy skanks?"

"Yes there is, you have to wash my car, paint my nails, and braid my hair." She grinned taking a sip of her smoothie.

Dean had to force his eyes off her lips and that fucking lucky ass straw. "At the same time?" He joked with a bewildered look on his face.

Arandi laughed and then just looked at him, he was staring at her biting the edge of his lower lip, his green eyes sparkling and she wondered if he knew how hot he looked like that.

They both looked away at the same time.

"You saved me first so this was just a bit of thank you. Jade said that you came by last night."

Dean felt hot all of a sudden. "Oh yeah but I thought you didn't want to be bothered so I just left."

In her head she was thinking he could bother her anytime of the day or night but she said nothing.

Dean was about to say something else when Chris was at his side looking pissed and Dean knew it was because of Briana.

"Hey Arandi I've got to take care of this I'll see you later." He got up and walked back with Chris.

Arandi stood up taking her smoothie figured that she might as well go home and be bored.

Jade was with Sam at the park, Kal and Lucas were helping Kal's older brother move and Korin and Robin were at work.

Arandi had wanted to work but her parents wanted her to concentrate on her studies since she interested in the medical field. She was so glad that neither of her parents was pushing her to be a lawyer.

She headed home to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't believe the way Chris was acting and it was really pissing him off.

"The girl was after me Chris you knew that so why are acting as if I took her from you she didn't even fucking know your name!"

Chris glared at him.

"Hell she couldn't have been that good and I hope you used protection." Dean stressed.

"Not all of us have most every girl in school throwing themselves at us." Chris fumed.

"That's not all that it's cut to be Chris, just once I want a girl to like me for me and not because I'm the fucking star quarterback!" Dean yelled.

"Oh yeah because it's a travesty to have you dick sucked ten times a day and get laid with just a fucking smile!" Chris yelled back.

"It stops feeling good when they are just trying to use you and it seems like everyone is trying to use me even the people that I thought had my back." Dean shouldered Chris aside and stormed out the door.

He headed to his car and drove away unbelieving that his best friend would turn on him because of girl who had only fucked him because she was told to.

He went home and played video games with his brother until he was ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was sitting at her desk on her laptop when Jade came in her room smiling.

"You have to look outside." She said.

Arandi stood up and went to her window and her mouth dropped open. Dean was in her driveway washing her car.

Dean had woken up with a purpose that morning intent on salvaging at least one day of the weekend spending it with the one girl he knew wouldn't attack him and the one girl he kind of actually wanted to be attacked by.

He had put on his jeans that rode sort of low and a tight white t-shirt grabbing what he needed to wash her car and his and yeah he would get to see a wet Arandi again if things went his way.

So there he was getting her car nice and lathered up when he saw her look out the window.

Moments later the door opened and she stepped out. "I was joking you know that right?"

"I was bored." He said as he began to spray water over the car, purposely making sure that it splashed back on him.

He set the hose down and peeled his shirt off watching her reaction closely and had to fight hard to suppress the smirk of satisfaction.

Arandi felt her cheeks heating up as well as the rest of her body as he peeled of his shirt revealing hard muscles and smooth skin all over and his jeans hung low revealing that V she had only fantasized about.

"You act as if you've never seen a guy without his shirt." He grinned.

"I…..I….." She felt so embarrassed because except for TV and swimming with her friends she hadn't.

"Hey I wasn't making fun of you or anything." Dean was suddenly by her side pulling her to where she had to touch him not to fall and her heart was going to burst. "So you gonna stand there feeling me up or ya gonna help me?" He grinned enjoying the flush in her cheeks as she pulled her hands back fast.

"I didn't say I minded you feeling me up but I do have some morals…my mom insists that I traded them for my cockiness but they are there although well hidden."

"Let me go change and I'll be right back." She stammered rushing in the house and leaving him there on her porch.

Jade was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Dean Winchester star quarterback is washing your car without his shirt on, what did you do to him?"

"I back handed Briana Nicoles when she slapped him yesterday." Arandi admitted as she headed up the stairs.

Jade followed. "I will video the whole thing for you if you let me hang out with Sam tonight and not tell mom and dad."

Their parents didn't like them going out on school nights. But they were gone again so Arandi didn't care and a video would be to die for.

"Fine but help me pick out something to wear to help him wash the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had turned off the water to wait for Arandi pretending to take his time on her hubcaps.

Paybacks were mothers when she stepped back outside in short shorts and a white halter top and barefooted.

Now who was speechless and very hot?

"What would you like me to do?" Arandi asked tightening her ponytail.

'Now there was a fucking loaded question if he'd ever heard one.' He thought.

"Well you can help put on the wax." He said.

"You're waxing my car?"

"You have a very nice car and since it's black like mine you want it to shine." He explained.

"My Nissan isn't as nice as your Impala."

"True but still not everyone can have such beauty." He smiled proudly. "So what do you know about cars?"

"I know how to change a tire, change the oil and other basic fixes."

"Impressive so what can you tell me about my car?" He asked expecting the general answer he got from a girls 'it's an old black car.'

"Nineteen sixty seven Chevy Impala V8 327 four barrel engine, 275 bhp, three speed automatic." She rattled off.

Dean couldn't help his mouth dropping open. "Wheels?"

"Cargar 330 super sports and…" She glanced past him. "BF Goodrich tires size fifteens although the back tires are just a bit larger."

Dean realized for the first time in his life that car talk from a girl was absolutely hot. "Wow right on the nose."

Arandi wondered if he would be so impressed if he knew that the only reason she knew about cars was because she knew he was into them, she studied them like a test for life just for a day like today so she knew about cars thanks to him.

She was so pathetic but the way he was looking at her right now so worth it.

"Ok wax time." He said pulling her to the car and handing her a pad that he liked to use to wax his car, he turned her to face the car and then got in close behind her taking her hand and showing her the motion that he preferred and God she smelled so good.

Arandi thought she was going to melt straight into the ground with Dean up against her so close his breath on her neck and his bare skin against her bare skin.

"I got it Mr. Mayagi." She said before she died.

Dean found that he really didn't want to let go but made himself do it. "Let's finish the wash then we shall wax Arandison."

By the time they were done on both cars they were soaked through laughing so much and very hungry.

"I'll make us some sandwiches while you wash up." She said as they walked inside.

Jade walked into the kitchen. "Kayla is going to drive me to Sam's so I won't interrupt your time."

"It's not like that Jade, Dean doesn't think of me like that." Arandi sighed.

"Then maybe you should jump start his mind, damn Arandi most of your life you have crushed on this guy and all of sudden he's fighting for you washing cars with you."

:"We got thrown into a project together and he's being nice."

Jade gave up because Arandi couldn't see how beautiful she really was. "Anyway I downloaded the video on your computer and I'll be home by eight."

"Have fun." Arandi called out.

Dean stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later still shirtless since his shirt was wet. He sat at the table and watched Arandi moving around and setting sandwiches on the table along with chips, pickles, and sodas.

Dean grabbed a sandwich and took a huge bite and his eyes widened as he chewed. "This is like the best sandwich ever." He moaned.

Arandi blushed. "I like to try new things in the kitchen and I picked up a few secrets for making sandwiches."

Dean chewed and hummed his approval. "Don't tell my mom these are better than hers." He meant it, the flavor was awesome and before he knew it he had downed four of them.

Most girls he knew couldn't find their way to the kitchen let alone make sandwiches like these.

He helped her clean up and then followed her upstairs to see the progress of their project.

She sat at her desk and he looked over her shoulder. "Thank God you have the brain you do." He huffed.

"Tomorrow we can go over which type of car to build and then Wednesday we can do a blue print since you have all that stuff at your house."

"It's a date." He yawned and flopper on her bed. "Where's your nail polish?" He grinned.

"Dean you are not painting my nails." She laughed.

"Why not I can do it." He pouted.

"The mighty beasts quarterback doing nails now that would be a sight to behold."

"Is that all I am to everyone is just a quarterback?" Dean snapped sitting up.

"I didn't mean…." Arandi started.

"My name is Dean Winchester not star quarterback."

Arandi stood up panicked that she had made him mad and hadn't meant to. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She was fighting tears like a big baby which just made her hate herself.

Dean stormed out of her room, down the stairs and out the door without another word and all she did was watch him go.

She started to cry he wasn't even her boyfriend and she was crying like a whiny bitch and no one did that to her no one ever had done that to her except Dean.

She hurried in the kitchen and grabbed a glass to drink some water her hands shaking badly and the glass slipped from her grip crashing to the floor. She jumped and in her bare feet she slipped right onto the broken glass.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. HEARING BUT NOT LISTENING

HEARING BUT NOT LISTENING

Dean was half way to the Impala and he stopped feeling like a dick.

Why in the fuck was he taking out on Arandi the anger he felt for the other people who only thought of his standing in school, Arandi had never treated him different and she had made a comment in fun not trying to use him, man he had issues.

He headed back to the door and knocked, he waited but she didn't come. He rang the doorbell and still nothing. He tested the door and it was unlocked so he walked in. "Arandi hey I'm sorry I was such a dick I'm still mad at Chris and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

He got no answer so he walked into the kitchen to check if she was there and froze. "Oh fuck." He swore seeing the broken glass and blood everywhere. He ran out of the kitchen. "Arandi!"

The sound of running water from the downstairs bathroom caught his attention and he ran throwing open the door. Arandi was standing at the sink crying trying to wrap a towel around her left hand but the blood and the way she was shaking wasn't helping her.

"Oh my God Arandi let me see." He said turning her slowly but firmly. "Fuck, I'm going to call my mom ok?"

Arandi nodded hitching her breath.

Dean already had blood all over his hands as he reached for his phone and hit speed dial for his mom.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" His mom answered cheerfully.

"Mom I need you to come to Arandi's house, Sam will show you how to get here she cut herself badly and I don't know what to do."

"Can you put pressure on the cut?" Mary asked.

""No there's glass in it and it's more than one cut." Dean tried to stay calm.

"I'm on my way." She hung up.

"Come on darling you need to sit down." He said soothingly leading her to the living room holding her arm up for her. "You're going to be ok." He sat her down on the sofa pulling a throw that lay on the back of it to cover her shoulders because she was shivering.

"I'm sorry Arandi I shouldn't have gotten upset with you because I was mad at Chris and Briana and everyone else that only thinks I'm a quarterback and nothing else."

Arandi wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I know you're not like that." He tried and then the front door was flying open jade and his mom running inside. He wondered what speeds his mom must have been driving.

He stepped aside and let his mom take over and after making sure it wasn't serious enough for ER she cleaned up the cuts and had to stitch up the deeper one after numbing it.

The whole time Mary spoke soothingly and Dean paced back and forth feeling like shit. Twice he had been told to not hurt her and although he hadn't done it physically he felt like he had.

She had stopped crying but she still had not looked at him.

Mary gave her some ibuprofen and told her to lie down and Dean walked her to the car. "Thank you mom, I'm going to stay here a bit longer and make sure she eats dinner then Sam and I will head home at eight so you take a break from cooking make the old man eat a salad."

"Ok sweetie, are you ok?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I have no idea how you deal with that all the time."

"It wasn't as serious as it looked. You did pretty good and you stayed calm." Mary smiled. "Are you and Arandi going out?"

"No mom she's my friend and well I think she's beautiful and sexy and…" He stopped.

Mary nodded knowingly. "Too clean living for you?"

Dean blushed always feeling awkward that his mom knew him so well but that's what he loved about his mom she didn't pretend that she had been a pure saint at that age like most parents tended to do and his dad was the same way.

"She's everything I want and everything I can't have." He confessed surprising even himself with the out loud admission.

"Why is that?"

"She's…..I…" He ran his hand over his neck.

"Spit it out son." Mary pushed.

Dean huffed out air. "I can't believe I'm saying this to my mom, she's still a virgin and I don't want to hurt her and I don't mean just physically."

"I'm glad you are at least that respectful." Mary shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with how you raised me mom but once girls get the sniff of popularity they do things most men will not say no to unless they are gay that of which I'm not."

"Oh that I could fall back on that my sweet little boy was corrupted by slutty coat tail riders."

"Very corrupted." Dean grinned.

"Ok child even I have my limits." Mary groaned. "Just one other thing, if you don't want things to go further why are walking around shirtless?"

Dean was caught off guard with that question and just grinned foolishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean found another shirt in his car and slipped in on before heading back inside.

Sam was flipping channels on the TV in the living room and he looked up. "What did you do?"

Dean told him the story.

"So this is how you show her you like her?"

"I like her Sam but we couldn't really work." Dean said as if he was trying to convince himself. "I'm going to see what kind of take out they want and order us some dinner." Dean headed up the stairs and stopped just outside Arandi's door when he heard the sisters talking.

"I've never thought of him as anything but Dean Winchester the first boy to ever kiss me, the only boy to ever kiss me." Arandi was saying her voice still shaky.

Dean felt like a complete dick hearing that.

"I know it sounds wrong but it was easier to know that he had a girlfriend and I was just a person he walked by in the hallway."

"So you're just giving up?" Jade asked.

"He will never see me differently Jade and I need to accept that, he's my friend my chemistry partner and nothing else."

Dean felt bad but she was right anything else would be unfair to her.

He finally stepped into the room and asked them about food.

Arandi said that she wasn't hungry. '

"Tough shit you're eating." He growled and dialed Chinese take-out.

Arandi huffed and winced.

"I'll be downstairs with Sam." Jade said leaving the room.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm really sorry." He murmured.

"I'll live somehow." She replied.

Dean knew they both meant entirely different things.

She got up to head to the bathroom afraid that she was going to start crying.

Although he knew the answer he still asked. "You were my first kiss and I was yours how many after me?"

"Just you." She barely whispered.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin. "Why?"

"Because there's no one else….." She paused because that was it there was no one else but instead she said. "That wants to kiss me."

Dean knew he should turn away now leave it at that but his fucking body was apparently detached from his brain looking into those incredible blue eyes. "Their loss." He murmured and kissed her hot and firm wanting to push her on the bed and …..that's where the problem was he couldn't do any of that to her, he wouldn't use her like that.

She pulled back. "Please don't if you don't mean it."

"I mean it Arandi but I don't want to hurt you…you deserve someone that will be there for you and be able to wait until you're ready, I'm too used to the game to stop playing and I'm sorry."

"Don't be I know who you are and no one should expect you to change." She said evenly and walked into the bathroom.

The second she was behind the door she began to cry, her heart aching to hear that Dean cared enough to not use her but not enough to wait.

Dean stared at the door feeling an ache he didn't understand and knew that he had to have a girlfriend and decided right then and there that whoever approached him without trying to get in his pants before even knowing who they were he was going out with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was still being congratulated by everyone for the game. He made it through the day for the most part and just avoided the tables for lunch.

He saw Arandi with her hair down and figured that she hadn't been able to put it up because of her hand and he noticed other guys eyeing her and Kal glaring at him.

Dean didn't see Arandi anywhere after practice but he did notice the pretty brunette that was batting her eyelashes at him as he walked into the locker room.

Chris looked morose and looked like he wanted to say something but Dean just wanted out of there still had to work on the project with Arandi.

When he walked out the brunette was still there so he walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm Terri Jakes and your Dean Winchester." She smiled.

"Thanks I really didn't know who I was." Dean joked.

Terri blinked stupidly.

"So do you want to go to the Game House with me?" He asked giving her his best smile.

She immediately brightened. "I'd love to."

Dean felt a bit of relief. He'd be having sex by Wednesday the latest and he was going to call Arandi and tell her he had to cancel.

"What is this?" Terri asked with a grimace.

"It's my car." Dean said.

"You expect me to get in that old piece of junk?"

She might as well have called Dean's mom a whore.

"Can't you go home and get your real car?"

"This is my real car a priceless classic car and the only piece of junk that I see is the girl who not going with me anywhere now or ever." Dean fuming got in his car and peeled out leaving Terri in tire smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled up to Arandi's still pissed off at the Terri chick and slammed the door a little too hard when he got out.

Sam and Jade were already there having gotten a ride from a friend of Jade's and Sam opened the door for him.

"Whoa dude you look pissed."

Dean told him what had happened.

"I'm surprised you didn't run her over." Sam laughed.

"And hurt my baby I don't think so." Dean snorted.

"She's upstairs." Jade offered.

Dean jogged up the stairs and let go of what had happened for now.

Arandi's door was open and he walked in, she was sitting at her desk talking on her phone.

"I'll think about it Nathan." She was saying in a bored tone. "Yeah my project partner is here gotta go." She hung up.

She smiled at Dean and pulled papers that she had printed already and started explaining to him what she thought would be best but his brain was stuck on 'who the fuck in Nathan?'

"Dean are you listening?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah sorry." He found himself telling her what had happened with Terri.

"I'm surprised you didn't run her over." Arandi snorted.

Dean looked at her. "You and Sam I swear." He groused.

Arandi looked at him still smiling even though her heart was beating like crazy, she had decided last night after watching the car wash video twice that she was going to be the best friend that she could be just so she wouldn't weird Dean out with her crush, she had covered it for years what was one more. The only difference being that this year Dean had found out she existed.

Dean liked that Arandi wasn't being all weird and he could be her friend he really could because she was good friend material and he had not had a girl that was just a friend in all of high school so it was about time.

"Who's Nathan?" He blurted. 'Way to go Dean.'

"He's the son of a friend of my dads who is a police officer and my dad wants me to go out with him but I don't like him he's creepy."

"So he's ugly."

"No he's actually really cute but he's just creepy like his eyes have hands creepy."

Dean thought about that. "So are you going out with him?"

"Have you had your ears checked lately?" She asked cupping her mouth.

"I get hit a lot." He crossed his eyes and Arandi burst into laughter.

The rest of the night was fun, Dean begged for sandwiches and all was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slammed the door to his car when he got home and stormed in the house.

"I take it your date didn't go well." His dad called from the living room.

Dean stomped into the living room and plopped beside his dad on the sofa.

He had been on four dates in the past three weeks and they had all ended before he could even get near any bases.

"I don't get it dad this used to be fun now it's like fishing you think you got a good catch but you end up having to throw it back in the water."

"Word of advice son women don't like being compared to fish. What happened this time?"

Dean blushed. "She tried to get a little too friendly in the theater."

John felt his forehead.

"Seriously dad we were sitting with other people and she was already calling me babe." Dean huffed.

"Hell I didn't call your mom that till we were engaged." John scoffed.

"She actually started crying when I wouldn't let her you know and she made a scene and I called her a taxi and came home."

"Was she yellow?"

Dean burst out laughing, "I'm going to bed dad see you in the morning:"

"Night kiddo." John said.

Dean took a shower and climbed into bed thinking about the last three weeks, school had been good, Kat had settled down somewhat, his time with Arandi on the project had been fun they had watched movies together, were half way done with the remote control car, and he had to work out harder because of her amazing cooking.

The last three football games he had been at his prime, they won every game home and away by at least three touchdowns, homecoming was only two weeks away and it looked like he would be single.

His first date had been with Julie Summers and she was asking what color she should wear to the prom before they even finished eating.

The second date had been with Rachel James and that was going well he was sure that he was finally getting laid until she said that she was looking forward to being a young mom.

The third date had ended before it began when Kim Lima insisted that she should wear his letterman's jacket. He didn't let anyone do that not even Kat who had actually been his girlfriend.

He was beginning to think that he was going to graduate with blue balls and as he drifted off to sleep a little voice in his mind said to him 'but you can't wait for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi screamed running up the stairs of her house with Dean in hot pursuit.

She ran around her desk chair and Dean growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She squealed.

"You can't run from me little girl." Dean grinned wickedly.

"Dean please don't I didn't mean it." Arandi pleaded running as fast as she could but Dean had her one strong arm around her waist lifting her easily and slamming her onto her bed. He straddled her legs and tickled her relentlessly.

Arandi screamed and kicked but Dean was too strong for her and she was losing her breath.

Dean had dared her to flip him and she had three times and this was her punishment.

He did tend to forget her self-defense training and suddenly she had him under her and she was tickling him.

"Oh hell no." He screamed and laughed.

He flipped them over too hard and with a loud oomph they landed on the floor.

Dean looked down at her. "I'm the king of the world."

In the last few weeks they had grown comfortable around each other and acted like true friend would and Arandi figured it was better than nothing because they had tons of fun like this, riding bikes together, doing work outs, and tons of other things friends do.

Dean and Chris had finally made up but he still spent time with her and she appreciated that.

Dean liked having a female friend that he could ask things he didn't dare ask his mother especially about periods and such. Arandi explained things to him patiently and he appreciated that.

"Can you get off of me now your royal highness?"

Dean jumped up and helped her to her feet.

He plopped back on the bed and pulled her along. She laid her head on his shoulder ok she had to take advantage sometimes. He put his arm around her.

"My dad is making me go out with Nathan next Saturday?" She said.

"I take it you don't want to go."

"Your powers of observation are outstanding." She quipped.

"I will make you pee next time." He threatened.

"I don't want to go Dean." She sighed.

"Did you tell your dad that?"

"He said one date was all he asked, so I caved."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." He said without conviction a bit of an ache in his gut telling him to tell her not to go but he didn't and how he would live to regret it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another game won and the beasts were well on their way to the championship.

The whole team celebrated as usual and finally the girls got the hint and left Dean alone.

Dean noticed Arandi and before he could think he picked her up and spun her around he was so excited on how well they were doing.

Swept away by his team mates he waved at her and had the strangest sense to go back to her but he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean spent the day with Chris and Stony but his mind kept coming back to Arandi.

Every part of him had wanted to tell her not to go on this date but he kept it in just telling her to call him when she got home because he wanted details.

At home Dean watched a movie and the time Arandi was supposed to be home by ten and he had hoped that she would call him before that to tell him it was over.

Maybe she was having a good time, maybe Nathan would be the one and Dean hated the feeling that thought gave him.

His phone finally sounded at ten fifteen.

"Gee I was beginning to think you two had eloped." He answered.

"Dean…" He voice sounded small and weak.

He sat straight up. "Arandi's what's wrong did he hurt you where are you?" His heart was thudding out of his chest and he was pulling on his jeans as he waited for an answer.

"Arandi?" He pleaded.

"Dean…please help me." She sobbed brokenly.

Right then that very moment Dean knew the way his heart felt aching with the need to hold her that he had fucked up royally denying what he felt for so long and now it might have cost him everything.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG

IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG

"Arandi please tell me where you are" Dean said soothingly. "I can't help you otherwise." The thought made him weak.

"I….don't know." She whispered.

He grabbed his keys, his jacket and a blanket. He started into the hall.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean yelled his heart racing with anger and fear.

"Yes." Arandi whimpered.

Dean felt as if claws were ripping at his heart. How could anyone think of hurting her?

His dad opened the door to their room. "Dean what's going on?"

Dean looked at his dad desperately and John knew something was really wrong.

"He drugged me." Arandi murmured.

"He drugged you?" Dean repeated staring at his dad wide eyed.

John was getting the idea of what was happening he ran in his room and dressed telling Mary the situation, they were not letting Dean do this alone.

John woke Sam and told him to call Jade maybe she had idea where Arandi would be and they all headed to the SUV. Dean still trying to coax something out of her.

Jade panicked when she heard what was happening and wanted to go to so they drove fast to where she was staying with a friend.

"Arandi are you in town?" Dean asked praying she was indoors because it was a cold night.

"I see lots of trees."

"Tell me anything you can remember Arandi please." Dean begged as he stared out the window watching everything go by wishing this was all a bad dream.

"Drove past the old cemetery."

"The old cemetery that's good Arandi what else."

John sped toward the old cemetery.

"Dirt road and a fork went right far, far and I told him no and he hit me and he…." Arandi began to cry.

"Calm down baby please." Dean didn't even realize that he had used the endearment. Imagining what this son of a bitch had done to her, his throat was tight as he wrote on a pad what she was saying about directions. "Arandi did he…" He couldn't say the words that something so awful could happen to her when she hadn't even experienced life. A tear slipped from his eye he didn't want her to go and all he had to do was tell her that and none of this would have happened.

"I wouldn't let him." She whispered. "I hit him back but the drugs made me weak and I was scared so I jumped from the car and he left me out here."

"We're coming Arandi ok we're coming to get you." Dean said soothingly. "Just stay with me ok."

He could hear her teeth chattering and could only imagine how long she had been out there.

"Dean I just need to close my eyes for a little bit." She was barely audible.

"No, no Arandi you have to stay awake." Dean stressed.

"Dean tell Jade I love her…."

"Arandi don't." Dean started to really cry a pain so awful filling his chest.

"I wish…..I was worth waiting for." She was fading

"You are but I'm a fucking idiot Arandi please stay awake, I need you"

""I….. I…Dean." She sobbed weakly.

Dean heard her phone fall.

"Arandi please." He cried out. "Dad hurry we have to find her."

Jade was sobbing uncontrollably.

"There is the fork in the road." John said and veered right driving as fast as he could on unfamiliar dirt roads.

Dean listened to his phone for any sounds but all he heard was the slight whistle of the wind. His eyes were blurry with tears he felt so helpless and guilt so heavy it was crushing.

His mom's warm hand on his shoulder only made him hitch.

The world and everyone and everything had practically screamed to him that Arandi was the one, his own heart telling him every time he saw her but he was too damn worried about getting laid.

If he couldn't get to Arandi in time he would never in his lifetime live it down. "I didn't want her to go." He choked out. "I should have just told her that what if she's…what if he…?"

Nathan Greene was a dead man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed as if they had been driving for hours, everyone straining to see into the dark night.

While Dean still tried to hear sounds over the phone, Sam tried to call Arandi's phone hoping they could see the blinking of her phone's call waiting.

Finally Dean saw the small blue glow and was out of the car running before his dad had even come to a complete stop. He did a baseball slide straight to where Arandi lay so still against a tree her lips tinged blue and Dean could see the bloodied torn lip and already blackening eye.

"Arandi I'm here come on open your beautiful eyes for me." Dean coaxed tapping her face.

Mary was on her other side checking for vitals. "We need to get her to the hospital." She said worriedly.

"Mom she's so cold."

"I know baby she's been out here a while come on let's get her out of here."

Dean quickly got up lifting her in his arms wishing to God he was back on the day that he was carrying her just like this and spinning her around and laughing until they were both so dizzy they couldn't move.

"Please don't leave me." He begged as he carried her back to the car.

Sam and Jade crammed in the front seat so that Dean and Mary could be with Arandi in the back.

Mary covered her with the blankets they had brought.

Dean held her against him whispering to her.

John hit the emergency lights and drove like a mad man. Mary called ahead to the hospital.

Arandi suddenly gasped and began to thrash.

"Arandi it's me I've got you ok you're with me now." Dean soothed as his mind screamed 'she should have been with you all along.'

Her eyes opened slightly to see him and her lips curled into a slight smile. "I prayed I could see you again." She whispered reaching to touch his face.

The tightness in Dean's chest was unbearable panic filling him as her hand slipped away and she went so completely still.

"Mom!" Dean yelled.

Mary put her fingers to her neck. "She was drugged Dean." She tried to reassure him.

"Arandi please." Was all he could get out then suddenly they were skidding to a stop in front of the ER doors and Arandi was being taken from him, his mom squeezed his hand and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't sit every time he tried he was tapping his leg up and down and biting his nails so he paced instead.

Jade was so upset that John had to call their parents and they would be on the next flight back.

Dean knew someone else that needed to be there so he dialed Kal's number.

"Hey what the hell dude I need my beauty sleep." Kal groaned.

"Kal…." Dean whispered.

"Dean what's wrong?" Kal was suddenly wide awake and worried.

"Arandi…Nathan hurt her…." Dean hitched.

"Where is she?" Kal yelled.

"ER….please hurry."

"I'm coming sweetheart after I get everyone else." Kal promised.

Kal and the rest of Arandi's friends swept in minutes later, Kal headed straight to Dean wrapping his arms around him and Dean didn't care how it looked he needed the comfort.

He explained everything that had happened even telling Kal that he had never wanted her to go on this date but he hadn't said anything.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Kal said.

"What if…." Dean started.

Kal pointed his finger in his face. "No fucking what ifs you understand, she is going to be fine and we are going to get her through this."

Dean nodded and they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary came out once telling everyone that Arandi was stable and going to pull through and she was sorry that she couldn't allow anyone to see her until her parents arrived.

She tried to encourage everyone to go home but no one budged.

The sun was coming up when Arandi's parents rushed in and Mary swept them away.

Half an hour later Arandi's dad stepped out his eyes rimmed red from crying. "She wants to see you." He told Dean.

Dean hurried forward and headed past him but Jonathan grabbed his arm. "Thank you." He managed.

Dean nodded and rushed in to find Arandi.

He saw Arandi's mom motioning to him he hurried to the room and stopped in the door.

Arandi looked so pale and small on the bed and the second her eyes fell on Dean she began to cry.

Dean rushed to her soothing her to stay calm.

"I'll be back sweetie." Beth said and left them alone.

"I'm sorry." She hitched.

"What the hell are apologizing for?" Dean asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb over her shattered lip and caressed her swollen and bruised face.

She only cried more and Dean sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She tried to sit up further but hissed in pain.

"What did he do to you?" Dean asked furious.

"He tried to pin me down with his knees and bruised my ribs."

Just the fact that this guy had tried to force himself on her was making his blood boil.

The hallway was a sudden uproar of commotion and Dean could hear his mom telling people to quiet down and he could hear his dad and Arandi's dad shouting and another voice shouting to and then Kal.

Dean walked to the doorway to see and saw the other man in police uniform and a younger guy who was almost as tall as Dean with blond hair and hazel eyes and Dean knew by the way that Kal was being held back by Lucas and Korin that it had to be Nathan.

Dean had always had a short fuse but he had never felt anger so complete it blinded him.

He moved so fast it shocked everyone, tackling Nathan full force and pinning him down punching him as hard as he could.

"How do you like being pinned down and helpless you piece of shit!" Dean screamed.

He was being pulled off but not before he kicked Nathan solid in the ribs and Kal got him in the jewels.

Jonathan was yelling at Nathan's dad. "He drugged and tried to rape my daughter and he has wanted to go out with her for so long, is this what he had planned the whole time?"

"Look Jonathan I know your upset but your daughter knows self-defense and Nathan says that she got mad and started hitting him first."

"And you condone him leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere and what she drugged herself too?" John asked.

"I'm just saying that we need to see it from all sides."

Dean saw Arandi standing in the door to her room and he ran to her. "You need to lie down."

She fell against him and lifted her phone pressed some keys and loud and clear the sounds of exactly what had happened last night played out. Arandi had recorded it all.

Everyone stood silent and in shock listening to Nathan telling Arandi that they were going to have a good time and Arandi pleading that she didn't feel good and wanted to go home.

Dean felt sick to his stomach and he could only imagine how Nathan's father felt hearing what his son had done.

They heard the names he called her, the sounds of him hitting her and trying to get her clothes off, Arandi pleading for him to stop, her fighting back and then jumping from the car and Nathan yelling.

"I hope you freeze to death you fucking whore!"

Dean took the phone because she was shaking so bad and crying her face buried in his chest as he held her and this time it was Arandi's dad that had to be pulled off Nathan.

Nathan's dad looked crushed especially when he had to have his own son arrested for attempted rape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was released late the next day and her parents took her home.

Everyone exhausted from being awake for so long slept and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to see Arandi for a few days and he didn't like it at all.

He called to check on her regularly and was told that she was sleeping each time.

He knew that she wouldn't be in school on Monday but it bugged him and he had a standing Monday project time with her and her parents knew that so unless she called him herself to tell him don't come over he was going to be there.

The whole school knew what happened and Dean was sure it wasn't going to be easy for Arandi when she came back but as the day progressed it was revealed that more girls were coming forward even from Hunter High about Nathan.

Dean sat with Arandi's friends for lunch.

"Have you talked to her?" Dean asked Kal.

"No but I keep trying."

"Yeah me too." Dean sighed. "You don't think that she's mad at me do you?"

Kal snorted. "Dude you could cause the apocalypse and she would forgive you."

Dean blushed. "Whatever." He muttered.

"You walk on water." Robin giggled.

"I run on a football field." Dean snickered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practice never seemed so long to Dean so he did what any person in his situation would do, he faked hurt.

He made it look perfect running back to throw the ball he tripped over a patch of grass and dirt that had been kicked up by him earlier and he took the bump perfect learning it from his favorite how to do a stunt reality show.

He lay on the ground gritting his teeth and favoring his throwing arm which he knew would have the coaches in a tizzy.

He was right they were on him fast making sure that nothing was broken and Dean begged to be let go home that his mom would check him out and that the pain was making him nauseous.

No one liked puke on the football field.

They let him go so he called his mom asking her to forgive him but he needed to get out of there.

His mom sighed and told him he owed her but she would cover for him.

He sped to Arandi's house and her mom answered the door. "Hey Dean she's waiting for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Remington." He said in relief that he hadn't been sent away and tried hard to not run up the stairs.

Arandi was sitting back on her bed on her laptop smiling when she saw him.

Dean smiled back slowly sitting next to her facing her and wincing at the black eye. Her lip was already healing but still looked painful.

"That is so hard to look at and not want to kick his ass all over again." Dean growled.

Arandi stared at her hands. "Thank you for that."

"Don't make it a habit."

"Not planning on it."

Arandi stood up slowly and Dean gasped, her thighs were covered in dark bruises of every color and he couldn't help but lift her shirt to find the same ugly painful results. "Dear God Arandi I'm so sorry." He gently laid his head on her belly.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "You didn't do this to me."

"Yes I did because you didn't want to go and I didn't want you to go and I didn't stop you. This could have ended so much worse and it would have all been on me."

Arandi lifted his chin to look in his eyes. "Dean I'm going to be ok." She was stunned to see the tears there and the way they lightened his eyes.

Her sister had told her everything that had happened in the SUV that night, how Dean had been on the verge of panic and in tears which she had found hard to believe until now.

"Do you remember what you said that night?" Dean asked.

"Not really."

"You said that you wished you were worth waiting for and the last thing you said when I thought you had died was that you had prayed that you would see me again."

Arandi didn't know what to say.

"You know what my first thought was when I heard your voice that night was that I had lost you and I had been to fucking stupid to see what was right in front of me all along and I'd never get to tell you or feel you again. I fought it hard afraid to hurt you but I did anyway."

"Dean what are saying?" She whispered.

"That I want to wait and I have been waiting without realizing it that not one single girl could be right after seeing you, really seeing you."

Arandi was speechless but she had to say what she felt.

"I don't want any pity."

"I want to be the only boy that ever kissed you, the only man to keep kissing you."

He pulled her onto his lap gently touching his lips to hers to not hurt her.

She buried her face in his neck and he loved the way she felt there. "Will you forgive me for being an idiot?"

"Only if you forgive me for being a crybaby." She murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was practically vibrating when he got home rushing in the door he met his dad.

"You're late."

"I know dad I'm sorry but it was for a good reason." Dean beamed.

"Well I haven't seen that many teeth since you got the Impala."

Sam huffed moving past them forgotten like he had been the entire ride home. "He finally found a girlfriend." Sam snitched.

"I thought you were at Arandi's." His mom popped up.

"I was." He managed to smile wider.

Mary and John finally got it.

"I was wondering if you would ever lose the blinders." John huffed.

"Dean you can't do this just because of what happened." Mary pointed out.

"I'm not mom, that night just made me realize how happy I am when I'm around her and you should see her in a bikini." He shouldered his dad.

"Dean Winchester." His mom scolded.

"It's more than that mom I swear and we talked and said that we would make sure if it wasn't working out for some reason we would talk and either try to work it out or go back to being friends but I haven't felt this good about a girl in like ever and ….." He handed his mom a bag. "Try these both of you."

Mary and John went into the kitchen Dean at their heels. Mary opened containers of sandwiches and a pasta dish that smelled heavenly and chocolate pie.

Mary and John sampled and were amazed at the taste of everything.

"This is all Arandi's she loves to cook and I love to eat and the pie is made from M&Ms." He went on excitedly. "I talked to her parents asking permission to date her and they gave the all clear mostly because they feel so guilty they'll do anything for her and because I'm awesome."

Dean picked up his mom and spun her around and hugged his dad.

"Goodnight." He laughed and ran up the stairs.

John and Mary exchanged amused glances.

"How long do you think it will be before he figures out he's in love?" John asked.

"God help us all." Mary mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was about to lie down when his mom knocked.

"I just wanted to ask you what we talked about that one day you know about Arandi and her not being like your other girlfriends."

"I know mom but really I can wait it won't be easy sometimes but no one else comes close right now."

"You're going abstinent?"

"I know right" Dean smiled. "I'll be ok mom trust me."

"Alright sweetie goodnight."

"Hey mom are blue balls deadly?"

Mary rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Dean got comfortable on his bed and picked up his phone and dialed Arandi's number.

"Our first official phone call as boyfriend and girlfriend." He said when she answered,

"About time you called I have more bruises where I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming."

"Mmm will you let me kiss them all?" Dean could almost see her blushing.

"You might be able to talk me into that." She murmured.

Dean slipped off his bed and locked the door, he might not be having sex for a while but he was going to get his rocks off one way or another. He got comfortable again and slipped his hand into his boxers.

"Are you lying down?" He asked.

"Yeah you?"

"Yep wishing you were curled up next to me to keep me warm." He sighed.

"You've managed fine without me for a long time."

"I was suffering trust me."

"I do trust you." She whispered.

"Arandi I want to be honest with you and I want you to be the same with me ok?"

"Of course."

"That night that I went to your house after the game and didn't tell you I was there I watched you swim for a while."

"Oh really see I told you you were a stalker."

"I couldn't face you because the minute I saw you all dripping wet in that bikini I wanted you." He breathed running his hand slowly back and forth over his aching erection smearing the pre come.

"Oh." Arandi said softly.

"You are so beautiful and sexy." He added.

She only breathed taking in his words that made her putty.

"I don't think you realize how hot you are baby." Dean moaned already feeling the bubbling heat rising.

"You called me baby." She giggled.

"I meant it and how hot you are."

"I believe it now coming from you." She answered.

"I love it when you wear your hair down and that way you bite your lip when you're over thinking things."

"You're hot too when you bite your lip." She said her voice buttery smooth.

"That day that we washed the cars and I showed you how to wax it was really hard to let you go."

"I didn't want you to let me go." She admitted.

"Why?" He urged.

"Your breath on my neck and your skin against mine felt so good."

Dean twisted his hand and bit his lip to not moan louder. "It did feel good and you in those shorts and halter top had me all kinds of crazy." He imagined bending her over in those shorts and the heat burned hotter.

"That was the point of wearing them just like I'm sure you going shirtless was the point of driving me nuts."

"No I just wanted to see if you liked." Dean smiled knowing she was blushing again. "Just say one dirty thing for me please." He begged his voice rough with need.

Arandi got quite and he thought maybe he had pushed it already and was about to apologize.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I stuck the water hose down you jeans and if I rubbed on you at the same time." She murmured clearly embarrassed.

It wasn't dirty, dirty but the image of her rubbing him while the water pulsated over his erection got him where he needed to be and he was coming hot and heavy in his hand and in his boxers, his eyes rolling back.

"Fuck Arandi." He moaned.

"I'm not used to this, I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding that was good baby trust me." He sighed satisfied but he told her he wouldn't lie to her.

"Don't get mad at me and think I'm a pervert or anything but I just got off on your voice and your words and thinking about you in those shorts and that bikini."

"I did that to you." She asked quietly.

"Oh hell yeah you did that to me." He sighed again feeling sleepy but he got up to peel off his boxers and clean up deciding lazily that he was sleeping all natural.

"So I can make you feel good without…until …." She stammered.

"I'm not asking for anything that makes you uncomfortable." He clarified.

"I know and I'm grateful but I want to learn things and I want you to teach me."

Dean was instantly turned on again; maybe not having sex was going to turn out better than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi lay awake for a long time just thinking about the turn her life had taken in three days.

Being beaten and nearly raped to being Dean's girlfriend everything she had wanted for years well the being Dean's girlfriend part anyway.

She was terrified that it was all going to blow up in her face but she was going to enjoy the time she had before he came to his senses or recovered from the concussion whichever was the cause of Dean Winchester going sappy and calling her baby which make her tingle all over.

His tear filled eyes the way he had talked to her parents and the actually look of happiness when she accepted being his girlfriend had made her giddy. He made her feel special and beautiful and somehow he looked more gorgeous than ever to her.

They had talked on the phone for a long time and he had admitted to getting off while on the phone with her and instead of it grossing her out like it usually did when she heard other people talking about it she wished she could have seen it .

Especially with those sounds he made but she had gotten thrilled to find out that she could give him pleasure without having sex and he had sounded like a kid offered a free trip to Disneyland when she asked him to teach her stuff.

Maybe she would be able to hold on to Dean after all.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. FEELING YOU

Warning for bad language and a touch of sexual content.

FEELING YOU

Dean had wanted Arandi to stay out of school the whole week and so had her parents but she pleaded that she was going stir crazy and she would be out of athletics for a few days and she just wanted to get all the stares and whispers over with.

Dean insisted on driving her to school and it worked out great for Sam and Jade too.

Arandi hadn't told any of her friends about Dean yet she wanted to see the look on their faces when they realized what was happening and apparently Dean hadn't spread the word either.

When he helped her out of the car and put his arm around her shoulder she saw the way Chris and Stony stared opened mouth at them and all the others stood around murmuring to each other.

She knew everyone was going to think that she was having sex with Dean that that would be the only reason that Dean would be her boyfriend and it bothered her to think that people didn't think she had in her to get someone like Dean anyway else but she was willing to live with it.

Then there was Kat and Brooke and Briana glaring not to mention the others who had crashed and burned with Dean.

He saw them too pulling her closer and whispering in her ear to not pay attention to any of them and then kissed her breathless. She had never been kissed in front of an audience and she did her best to respond. She must have done well because he smiled at her like pure sunshine so she smiled back.

She looked up to see her friends gaping at her and she grinned at them happily.

They drilled them but Dean answered that they had been too busy introducing tongues and lips to spread the word.

Kal had actually squealed.

Dean walked her to every class, kissing her when he could and carrying her stuff.

Half way through the morning she realized that Dean and her parents had been right she should have stayed home. Her head hurt, her ribs ached, and she was so tired.

She hid it though because she wasn't up for I told you so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ate up the way everyone had looked at him and Arandi when they arrived at school because she was hot and she was his.

He knew that everyone was going to think they were having sex and as long as no one got nasty about it he didn't see the problem unless it bothered her.

He had enjoyed kissing her long and hard in front of the crowd of hit and miss dates and exes. He had never done that before and he really liked it, staking his claim.

God for someone who had no experience kissing she made him tingle all over and she tasted so good.

He never remembered enjoying being with a girl in the halls like this and wanting to be close to her.

He walked her to class and carried her things careful to kiss her and not be caught.

He had to talk to one of his teachers so he was late getting to her for the next class and he found her leaning against her locker with Kal and Korin looking worried. He rushed to her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Arandi was trembling badly she looked around people were staring and it made her feel worse.

Dean looked around and he saw the looks. "Hey look at me; you're going to be fine, you're not alone, I'm right here, I'm right here." He leaned in to kiss her gently. "Are you cold?"

She nodded and Dean didn't even think about what he was doing as he slipped off his letterman's jacket and helped her slip it on. He looked up in time to see the disbelief in Kat's face but for the first time ever it felt so right.

By lunch Arandi was throwing up left and right and Dean put his foot down telling her she was going home whether she like it or not and she didn't argue.

He took her to the nurse and the nurse signed her out because she was actually running a temperature.

Seeing Dean's concern she felt the aw factor kick in and sent him home too with a fever and sore arm so the coaches wouldn't push him for missing practice.

He got their things and then he found Sam told him that he would come to get him after school but Sam told him they would go with Kayla.

Dean had the rest of the afternoon and half the night to spend with Arandi now.

"My place or yours?" He asked.

"Your house is fine." She said.

No one was home so Dean led her up the stairs to his room and helped her get comfortable on the bed and he lay down with her and they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt sudden pain shoot through his face and snapped awake to Arandi thrashing and yelling. He knew instantly that she was dreaming about the night with Nathan and he called to her trying to wake her.

She had to be hurting herself moving like that and he didn't want to pin her down and make it worse.

He yelled her name louder and she sat up grimacing in pain and ran for the bathroom throwing up yet again and Dean wondered what the hell she had left to bring up.

She was trembling even worse when he helped her up and she was burning up. He knew that his mom would be home any time so he sat against the headboard with Arandi against his chest running his fingers soothingly over hers.

She fell asleep again and he held her close, he had never felt so connected to any one like this.

Minutes later Mary walked in concerned when she had seen Dean's car in the drive way.

She saw the way Dean was holding Arandi and she looked at him sternly.

"It's not like that mom she's burning up and has been throwing up all day."

Mary got her thermometer and gently put it to Arandi's ear and she frowned. "103 we need to get her hydrated." Mary said moving to get what she needed.

Arandi's phone sounded and she stirred pulling it from her pocket she answered tiredly. "Hey mom."

Dean watched as Arandi listened.

"They're ok with that?" Arandi asked. "I know mom I'm not twelve. I'm not feeling great I should have listened to you and Dean. Yeah love you too and don't worry mom we'll be fine." She hung up the phone just as Mary walked into the room.

"So your mom told you the deal?" Mary asked handing Arandi ibuprofen and a bottle of Gatorade.

"Yes ma'am." Arandi said.

"Dean Arandi's parents have asked if Arandi and Jade can stay with us until they wrap up the cases that they are in the middle of and your dad and I agreed but you and Sam are going to behave."

"Mom what could I possibly do with you and dad two doors away." Dean asked.

"Plenty young man I was your age once." Mary grinned.

"Mom this, what you found us doing will be the highlight I swear."

"Alright so go get the guest rooms ready for me will you?"

"Guest rooms but…..?"

"Dean….." Mary said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Dean sighed and stood up. He was shocked when the whole room started spinning and his mom was suddenly holding him up.

"Dean you're burning up too." She groaned.

He hadn't noticed a thing being worried about Arandi.

Mary thought she was going to have to clone herself when she realized that Dean and Arandi had gotten the flu bad and so had Sam and Jade.

John helped as much as he could with four very sick young people coughing, throwing up and high fevers burning.

Mary shouldn't have been surprised to find Dean spooned up to Arandi in the middle of the night and they looked so peaceful.

"She has nightmares mom." Dean whispered hoarsely.

Mary sighed knowing she wouldn't win this one and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of them made it to school the following day too sick to even move and John stayed home from work to help Mary out.

Leave it to their luck that both their sons and their girlfriends would get the worst cases of flu all at the same time.

Friday they were hardly better but Dean dragged himself from bed and begged and pleaded to go to school because he would not miss a single game unless he was missing a limb and even then it was iffy.

Mary figured that Dean would cave midday but she had forgotten how stubborn her son really was and he made it on nothing but Gatorade and daytime flu medicine.

The game was an away game so John went while Mary stayed.

Dean pulled his act together even though he was trembling hard he got them far enough ahead that when he couldn't stay upright anymore the coaches sent him home with his dad with many a praise for his dedication.

John had to practically carry Dean to the car and Dean passed out the second he got in the back seat.

Once at home Dean stumbled his way to Arandi and passed out again next her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were nearly completely back to human by Sunday evening and were able to eat and keep it down.

They all dragged through school the next day but were tons better and completely back to normal by Wednesday.

The school was on overdrive because of homecoming and Dean was practicing full on to be at his absolute best.

Everything with Arandi was good so far and it was nice to go home together and really nice to cuddle together.

Arandi and Jade helped cook and it all just seemed right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter High did their choosing of a homecoming king and queen different than most schools. Rather than having nominations and the nominees vying for votes the students were asked to write down their choices and then all the papers would be gone over and the most names of a senior boy and girl would win.

There was no way of knowing until the pep rally.

Most everyone knew that Dean was going to be king but the queen part was making Dean's stomach hurt because he would have to have his picture taken with the girl and have to dance with her.

He was so dreading it because it would most likely be Kat and she was going to milk it.

Thursday night was the bonfire and Dean and his team mates made speeches to the group that attended. Everyone watched the fire and hung out. Dean had his arms wrapped around Arandi from behind watching the fire.

Arandi melted against him never believing that she would be here. Everyone went to the Game House for a while. Dean kept Arandi close to him his arm around her his other hand entwined with one of hers and he kissed her every chance he could.

When she went to the bathroom Dean watched carefully to make sure no one bothered her.

"Wow I have never seen you so into a chick before." Chris laughed.

Dean grinned wide. "It's the best I could ever imagine."

"That good huh?"

Dean knew what Chris was implying. "It's great without that so I imagine when we do get there it will be astounding."

Chris nodded and dropped it as Arandi came back and Dean kissed her as if she had been gone for days.

They left soon after and Arandi found it hard to break the habit of looking for her car. When they got to Dean's house his parents were still out and so were Sam and Jade.

Dean smiled leading Arandi to his room and they lay on the bed kissing like their life depended on it.

Dean moved down her neck nibbling and wanted to mark her so badly but he restrained himself.

He shuddered when she shyly slipped her hands under his shirt and gently ran her nails over the small of his back and she kissed his neck.

He closed his eyes relishing the feeling and fighting the heat that was pushing at him.

He shifted to slide his leg between hers his erection was against her hip. He kissed her harder moving slightly and feeling the delicious friction and he couldn't help but moan.

He was getting harder and he didn't want to freak her out but it felt so good and he moved again and she felt him.

"Dean." She murmured.

"I'm not going to do anything baby, I just want to kiss you I promise."

She nodded but looked scared.

Minutes later Dean let the wrong head take over and he rolled on top of her and she gasped in panic.

"Dean please I can't." She stammered.

Dean pulled back frustrated just needing a touch more friction and he'd be good.

Arandi sat up on the edge of the bed trembling.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." He said a bit too harshly.

"I know but….." Arandi didn't know how to explain to him the terror she felt at being pinned even by him and she knew he was already upset and frustrated with her.

Dean sighed and stood up trying to adjust himself and he turned to face her in a quick spin. He froze when he saw her react as if he was going to hit her and he realized that she was back on that night with Nathan. He felt like the creepy guy now.

He kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his. "I will never hurt you like that." He whispered seeing her in his mind how bad she had been that night.

Tears slid from her eyes as she nodded. "I'm sorry you're nothing like him but my body begins to react and I panic."

"I'm an ass and I'm the one that's sorry." Dean said pulling her into a kiss.

"I just got you and I don't want to lose you." She hitched.

"Honey it's going to take a lot more than this to make me walk away from you." He said honestly. "I'm stubborn and have little patience so please bear with me."

Arandi kissed him pulling him back on the bed with her she was determined to show him that she could learn things.

'I can do this.' She told herself, she wasn't a baby anymore.

She had grilled Kal on what guys liked that didn't involve going all the way and he had painted quite a picture for her.

They kissed until she felt Dean hard against her and he was beginning to back off but she pulled him back sliding her lips over his neck and oh the way he moaned made her blood hot.

"Arandi um can't…." He breathed into her lips and she took a deep breath and slowly moved her hand down to his erection and Dean gasped grabbing her wrist. "You don't have to "He groaned but he didn't move her hand.

"I just want to make you happy."

"I am happy."

"Happier." She stressed.

"If anything makes you feel wrong you stop you hear me." He caved because honestly who wouldn't.

He let her hand go and she moved it over him as she kissed him sucking on his lip and he wished she was sucking on something else.

She had never touched a boy like this and though it felt strange to be touching Dean like this something felt right about it and he was obviously enjoying it.

He arched closer to her touch letting her know he needed more and she complied. He could feel her heart beating fast.

His head fell back and she looked in his eyes to see if she could read anything but his eyes were dark and she could barely see any green his lips parted in a moan.

"Right there fucking right there." He panted and Arandi could tell she was gliding close to the head of his dick so she stayed there moving her hand in a rhythm and Dean tightened one hand into the small of her back and the other was gripping the bed sheets for dear life.

He had had many a hand job in his life but this was something else and knowing she had never done it to anyone else made him crazy.

She watched his reaction closely because he looked so hot like this and she was in control and it felt good.

"Am I doing ok?" She murmured.

"Dear God you do any better and I'm going to die." He growled. "Just…oh fuck….yes…..yes…Arandi baby."

She saw his eyes roll and felt his body convulse against her a loud moan escaping him and her name again and it sounded beautiful. She was doing this to him and she really, really liked it.

She didn't stop until she felt him soften completely and he was still breathing hard.

She had just become his most favorite girl in the universe and he pulled her close.

"Tell me everything I did wrong." She said in his ear.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whined but smiled. "It was good too good."

"But I want to be better for you."

"You are trying to kill me."

Arandi started to kiss him again and he sighed, honestly he had never felt so satisfied and then a thought struck him. "Arandi don't you feel well you know hot?"

She blushed deep. "I'm fine."

"I want to please you too." He whispered into her ear.

"I am just being here in your arms."

"Arandi have you ever….you know…?" Dean asked.

"You know I've never had sex."

"You don't have to have sex to shall we say feel good, we just proved that." He pointed out.

"I wouldn't ever know where to start."

"I'll show you if you let me and we don't even have to take our clothes off."

Arandi burying her face in his neck made him laugh but she didn't say no.

When everyone else came home they were sound asleep in their own beds looking all the innocent of angels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homecoming day and Dean was vibrating with excitement, the whole day was going to be busy and crazy and he had his beautiful girlfriend to share it with.

Mary had them a hearty breakfast waiting and Dean ate plenty knowing he needed all the energy he could get today.

He nearly choked on his toast when Arandi walked into the kitchen wearing the jeans that he considered his favorite although he had never told her that and a nice form fitting blouse along with her letter jacket. She had her hair down and curled.

She never wore makeup which Dean loved because she didn't need it and he didn't have to worry about getting it all over him.

Today though she wore some lips gloss that made her lips look juicy and she wore eye liner and a bit of eye shadow that accented her eyes which were amazing all their own.

Mary and John snickered at Dean's agape face and Arandi blushed. She had wanted to look good for him but his reaction shocked her.

They ate quietly while Sam and Jade did all the talking.

As they got ready to leave Dean pulled Arandi aside.

"You look so fucking hot I almost shot a load without a touch." He murmured in her ear.

Arandi blushed. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's very good but I think I might lose consciousness when I lose circulation to my lower extremities due to constant hard on."

"Just from my jeans?"

"Arandi my God how can you not know how amazing you look like this?"

He kissed her hard pressing his hands to the small of her back to pull her close.

He heard his dad clear his throat and he pulled away fast.

"Sorry dad but she's not playing fair."

John tried his damnedest to look mad but hell he was the same way at Dean's age.

"See you at the game dad." Dean yelled pulling Arandi behind him before he got lectured.

"I love that girl." Mary sighed behind John.

"Don't worry darling without even knowing it she's reeling him in for keeps."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I had that same look when I realized you were the one." John sighed.

"Yeah then we broke up and you went out with Jamie Glover for a month because the commitment scared you half to death." Mary reminded him.

"I forgot about that."

"I thought you might have." Mary huffed and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school was thrumming with the excitement of the day and Dean got swept away almost the second he got out of his car but he grabbed onto Arandi taking her with him.

He kept her close while he talked to his team mates and the ones with girlfriends stood by and they all wore homecoming mums. Arandi felt a bit jealous but she figured in all the excitement and stress of being the quarterback and the fact that they had barely started dating Dean hadn't even thought about it.

They headed to class Dean telling Arandi he's seen her soon and winked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and he didn't fail to notice all the extra attention Arandi was getting the way she looked. Even Chris had stood agape.

Nearly half way through first period Arandi was surprised to see Dean knocking on the door to her class and even more surprised when he walked in carrying the biggest mum she had ever seen. It had all sorts of decorations but what caught her eye the most was the long red ribbon down the middle that said Dean and Arandi.

Everyone in the class stared as he walked up to her smiling wide as she stood up and he pinned it onto her jacket.

"You didn't really think that I would forget did you?" He asked as he stood toe to toe with her looking down into her blue eyes holding hands.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he couldn't until Mrs. Cage cleared her throat and called out. "While I don't condone PDA I can't do anything if I don't see it."

Dean turned to see her facing away from them so he happily and quickly offered his public display of affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi couldn't stop smiling through the day because she felt awesome and everyone just stared at how Dean was with her.

She only saw a couple of minutes for lunch but he talked excitedly about the game and kissed her before running off with his team mates.

Her four friends all sat by her wearing sun glasses.

"Funny guys." She mumbled.

:"You can blind people with that smile." Kal snorted.

"Weren't you the first one to bitch when I wasn't smiling?" Arandi scoffed.

"Who's bitching it's so good to see you so happy."

"It feels good to be happy."

They all stared in shock as Dean suddenly ran toward them threw a squealing Arandi over his shoulder and ran off with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had carried Arandi to the woods behind the high school because all the small kisses throughout the day had just driven him nuts and he wanted a good solid kiss before he had to go away from her for the game.

He should have known better because after a few minutes of hot and heavy kissing he was hard and he so didn't need that today of all days.

Arandi was also feeling flushed because the way Dean kissed her made her hot all over.

"Arandi I want….can we…" Dean had no idea how to phrase what he was trying to say.

"I can skip one class if you can." Arandi breathed.

Dean smiled wide and grabbed her hand hurrying to the car.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. COMING HOME

This chapter has some sexual content.

COMING HOME

Dean drove them to the house and led Arandi inside and up the stairs since no one was home.

He was harder just with the thought of getting Arandi to her first climax ever and it was enough to nearly send him over at the mere thought of it.

They took their jackets off and he laid her on the bed gently.

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me." He whispered as he got over her. "It's me and I won't hurt you." He breathed kissing her neck hotly.

Arandi felt as if she was on fire and nodded. She wasn't going to panic this time because it was Dean and he would stop if she asked.

They kissed hard and hot and Dean slowly lowered himself closer to her until his weight and hardness was against her.

Arandi felt panicked but she kept her eyes locked on his face wanting this to chase away the fear but her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she felt his knee gently separating her legs.

Dean sensed the immediate tensing of her body. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed.

She wanted to say yes just as much as she wanted to keep going and the heat in Dean's eyes won her over.

She shook her head.

He smiled. "I'm going to make you feel good but I have to get closer to you ok?"

She nodded again trembling.

She felt Dean lower himself between her legs and his hardness right where it should be if they were naked. She didn't know how this could work but she was going to trust him.

Dean was trembling also, the sweet friction on him from the line of his jeans and being pressed against her was going to make fast work of him.

"Ready?" He asked his voice cracked with desire.

"Yes." She whispered even though she was scared out of her wits.

Dean smiled reassuringly and kissed her sweet but hard as he began to move against her.

At first Arandi wasn't sure what the big deal was but then he aligned himself perfectly and she gasped at the first tendril of pleasure slithered through her body so delicious and she wanted more.

"Did you like that?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She whimpered into his neck.

"It gets so much better baby." He moaned twisting and moving hard rubbing just perfect and she moaned at the rising heat.

"I hope someday when you're ready I can be the one that does this to you for real." He moaned. "Make you completely mine."

Arandi's heart picked up pace hearing those words, that he wanted to make her his. She pulled at his shirt and he complied pulling it off.

She loved the feel of smooth warm skin over hard perfect muscles. She kissed his neck and began to suck on his collar bone.

The way he moaned made her tingle all over. "Yeah baby mark me because I'm yours."

His words made her heart swell and she did what she was told hungrily bringing out more of the sounds of Dean being pleased.

He couldn't figure it out, he'd had hickey's made on him before but the way Arandi was doing it to him made him burn inside out and he didn't want her to stop. He encouraged her to keep going.

She easily lost herself into this heat with Dean and she was matching the sounds now.

Dean wanted to make sure she felt so good she'd think he was a sex god.

The little desperate sounds she made sank into him like salve to his soul and he moved against her harder.

Arandi gasped as pleasure swirled through her like nothing she had ever felt and she clung desperately to Dean. Was it really this good or just because he meant so much to her.

Dean rose up to look in her eyes.

"How am I doing so far?" He asked his eyes lust blown.

"Dean….oh my God….it's so good." She moaned.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed harder imagining that the day he would really be in her pleasing her and he stuttered for a minute surprised at the thought that he really wanted to make her his like that and not walk away ever.

The feeling was right but he had never felt it before and it freaked him out somewhat but that was for another time because right now he wanted to see and hear her fall apart under him.

Arandi thought she was going to explode as the pleasure just grew and grew and then it bubbled over taking over her entire body and she cried out Dean's name taking in her first orgasm ever.

She breathed hard his eyes locked on hers and he was convulsing against her moaning his own pleasure. He entwined his fingers with hers looking into her beautiful eyes as they came down from euphoria.

"I see what the big deal is now." She sighed and smiled.

"That isn't even the half of it." He curled his lips seductively.

"It gets better?" She asked in surprise.

"Baby it gets way better."

"I want it to be you." She blurted.

He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear it. "What?"

"I want you to be my first ever at everything like this if you'll have me." She said softly.

Dean felt a strange warmth fill him that wasn't desire and he felt as if his heart was swelling. It confused him but it felt right. "I'll be right here when you're ready." He whispered back to her and kissed her soft and sweet.

"We better get back." She sighed not wanting to stop but it was homecoming.

"Yeah we better because I may just start all over." He grinned; he stood up and pulled her up close to him. "We have to clean up or we are going to smell."

Arandi's eyes were locked on his chest and he looked but couldn't see.

"I got a little carried away." She muttered her cheeks burning hot.

Dean turned to look in the mirror seeing the huge hickey on his collar bone over his heart and he smiled. "Damn girl you seriously wanted to make sure they know who I belong too."

"Are you really mine?" She asked staring down.

"Arandi, when have you ever seen me act like this with any other girl?"

He had a point, since she was the Dean expert and all of Dean's girlfriends he had shown them attention but never walked them to class or the mum thing except Kat because he had insisted, and Dean really did treat her different.

"I don't get it, what makes me so special?" She asked really wanting to get it so she could highlight it.

"Where do I start?" He said smooth as silk, kissing her again.

She didn't know but these new feelings for Dean were confusing and it probably had to do a lot with the fact that he had just shown her how to be pleased but as long as he was hers she'd figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleaned up and back at school Dean covered the missed class perfectly. He batted those perfect green eyes at the school secretary telling her that he and Arandi had needed to make a run to the store for feminine products and he had gotten a flat.

The secretary even as old as she was fell for the flirting teen boy and gave them both excuses.

They walked together to chemistry smiling like nutcases.

Kal had to be the only person to notice that they were both wearing different clothes and grilled Arandi but she only blushed saying they had played around and gotten dirty.

"Hmm I bet you did." Kal had snorted.

Arandi blushed so hard Dean nearly peed from laughing so hard.

Classes ended early for the big pep rally and Dean ran through the hall wanting to give Arandi a huge kiss before he was dragged away for the night, he came to dead halt when he saw Paul Higgins standing with her flirting shamelessly and Arandi looking all kinds of uncomfortable.

Dean had never thought himself the jealous type or maybe it was the fact that he had never really had reason to be jealous but her mum said Dean and Arandi could the fucker not read or was he just stupid.

"Well Paul it seems as if you woke up on the right side of stupid today." Dean growled putting his arm around Arandi's shoulders.

Arandi breathed in relief to see Dean appear out of nowhere to save her from this flirting idiot. None of them had paid attention to her until she became Dean's girl.

"I was just talking to her, no harm dude." Paul stammered looking at Arandi for help.

"You really think that my girlfriend is going to cover for you?" Dean over stressed the my.

"Dude you can't be mad I mean look at her." Paul tried.

Dean felt pissed to his core that his girl was being eyed like that by these fools. Sure he had done the ogling to other's girlfriends but he never would have if he'd known how it felt to be on the other end of giving a damn.

"Well dude she was there all along your fucking loss, so fuck off." Dean growled.

Arandi was thirty shades of confused, should she thrilled that Dean was defended her or should she be offended that he might not trust her?

"I knew you dressing like that was going to be trouble." Dean grumbled stepping back from her as Paul hurried away.

"I've worn these clothes before." She defended.

Dean looked her up and down and she was right and what the hell was going on with him? "I'm sorry I just don't like that disrespect."

"I don't care about anyone but you, you know that right?" Arandi said taking his hand.

"Yeah I do but that green eyed monster snuck on me."

"It's nice that you care." She murmured.

"After what you did to me I can't think about anything else." He smiled longingly.

"After what I did to you? You've had that before this for me was beyond everything." She hated to remind herself of Dean's vast experience.

"I wish I had opened my eyes sooner."

"Yeah me too." She sighed.

Dean was being called away and he kissed her quick and headed to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean didn't' think things could get much better and Arandi was just in shock. Somehow she had been voted homecoming queen.

She had been preparing herself all day to see Dean have to dance with someone else at the homecoming dance but this was so not even close to how she thought that she would spending her night.

Dean couldn't be happier now that he didn't have to worry about Kat or any one being all over him, he didn't mind Arandi all over him.

As soon as she reached him when they called her name he picked her up and spun her around. Almost everyone cheered for them minus a scant few girls that were still holding a grudge.

Everything went fast after that, Dean and the team left to get ready for the game. Arandi would get to sit on the sidelines along with the rest of the girls who got voted for this and that.

Dean grinned ear to ear at her when he brought his team out onto the field and she smiled at him.

There were flashes going off everywhere and she hoped that Korin was getting plenty to share with her.

The game got under way and Arandi watched Dean as if was the only guy on the field for her he was.

He smiled at her often and pointed at her when he planned something good. It was the most exciting game of her life.

Dean loved the extra attention and seeing her there to show off for. The night was going good they were ahead in the game but Dean was intent on getting a couple of more touchdowns just for sake of look at me.

He turned to look at Arandi and she wasn't smiling she was looking past him looking angry and scared. Dean turned to look and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Nathan sitting in the front bleachers on the opponent's side.

Dean thought he was supposed to be locked up and the nerve of the dick to be here on a night that was supposed to be so special.

He turned back to Arandi and she knew that Dean had seen Nathan and even though her stomach churned she wasn't going to let this monster ruin her night with Dean.

So she stopped looking at Nathan and focused on Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time they looked Nathan was gone and the game was tied. Dean had wanted to make this game a bit more memorable but this team had apparently come with the intention of not letting it be a good homecoming.

Dean called his play and readied himself he had only one shot left as the clock counted down, he faded back and threw the ball with everything he had and it spiraled beautifully straight into Chris's waiting arms for the touchdown.

The crowd went crazy and Dean grinned ear to ear seeing his parents yelling and Arandi was jumping up and down like his own personal cheerleader and oh yeah he didn't mind that at all.

Just four more games and they were going to the state championship and he knew they could pull it off.

In his uniform he had to have more pictures taken with Arandi as king and queen and they couldn't' get a more genuine smile from either of them.

The dance was a little boring with too many adults but they made the best of it. Dean had never danced more than one dance with the same girl but he liked dancing with Arandi being able to have her close.

"The king can dance." Arandi smiled.

"Can't you tell that by the way I move on the field?" Dean smiled back.

"It is rather graceful."

"Yes it is my queen."

"I can so get used to this." She sighed.

"Dancing?"

"Just being in your arms." She replied.

"I think I can work you into my schedule most weekdays and definitely on the weekends."

"Work me in huh?" She pouted and man that look was good on her.

"We can't be together all the time." Dean poked.

"I know that." Arandi huffed.

Dean wondered how that would work when Arandi went back home because he kind of liked having her around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dance over speeches made everyone headed out.

Dean and Arandi made their way to his car which he had left parked still in front of the school.

They stopped to kiss repeatedly and Dean was getting anxious to be alone and see what else they could play around with tonight.

Dean suddenly fell to his knees his head filled with pain and Arandi was screaming being pulled away from him as he struggled to regain focus.

His arms were being pulled back and he was forced to his feet blinking hard he saw Nathan holding Arandi from behind his arm tight around her neck.

Dean was helpless as he watched Arandi's terror and Nathan laughing as he dragged her away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. WHAT STARTS WITH L AND ENDS WITH E

WHAT STARTS WITH L AND ENDS WITH E

Dean felt completely helpless seeing Nathan taking Arandi and he was furious. How the hell did he expect to get away with this?

Dean groaned in pain as he was punched in the gut three times.

He looked up to see that Arandi and Nathan had stopped moving.

"Did you really think a little bitch like you was going to ruin my life?" Nathan hissed.

"I ruined your life; I'm not the sicko trying to rape girls." Arandi stammered.

"You all want it all of you bitches want to be used."

"Only in your fucked up mind." Arandi gasped.

"You'll learn to keep your mouth shut."

"You forgot one thing." Arandi said locking eyes with Dean.

"What?" Nathan grunted.

"I'm not drugged this time." Arandi said as she flipped him completely onto his back hard on the pavement and then proceeded to kick him in his face as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Dean laughed and pulled his arms hard together making the guys holding his arms trip and fall against each other but there were more guys with Nathan and Dean fought them as best he could then Sam was there and Jade.

Chris and Stony, Kal and Korin, and Lucas and Robin appeared and the small riot turned.

Sirens sounded and Nathan tried to run with his friend but Dean clothes lined him and Sam and their friends kept a couple of the others grounded.

The police took over and being that most of them were minors they had to wait for parents.

Nathan was arrested on the spot for being anywhere near Arandi let along threatening to hurt her but the police were snickering that this big strapping guy had gotten his ass handed to him by a girl.

John and Mary arrived worried and when they saw Nathan being taken away they understood.

"How is he even free?" John asked one of the officers.

"Seems that his bail was posted but now with this I would hope that he wouldn't be allowed bail again." The officer answered.

"He should have never been out in the first place for what he did." Mary growled putting her arms protectively around Arandi.

Dean cleared his throat. "Hey mom wrong kid." He joked.

Mary glared at him but then seeing him and Sam bruised up her mother hen kicked in and she fluttered from one to the other making sure they were ok.

Dean's head was pounding from being hit with who knew what but he didn't dare tell his mom or he'd spend the rest of his night in ER.

They were allowed to leave Dean moved slowly. "Hey Arandi would you mind driving?"

"I can drive, are you ok?" She asked taking his hand.

"My head is a little off from being hit." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" Arandi asked worriedly checking his head.

Dean flinched back from her touch when she found the sore spot. "If you want to feel me up go further south." He growled.

"You have a huge goose egg."

"I'm fine and what you did was so totally awesome and hot." He smiled kissing her.

"And you just so totally changed the subject." She breathed.

"So I'd rather spend my night with you and not a MRI."

"MRI?"

"Have you met my mother?" Dean asked in mock shock.

"I get it ok but I'd rather know you're ok." Arandi stressed.

Dean sighed having women worry about you could be so stressing. "If I feel any worse I will tell my mommy I promise."

Arandi caved as Dean kissed her neck.

Man he loved pushing her buttons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to wait until Dean's parents were asleep before they could get cozy.

Dean was sure that his parents wouldn't flip if they got caught kissing but other things might be a problem and with Arandi being in her night shorts and no bra under her tank top he was only human.

They were hidden under the covers kissing he moved to get over her heat rushing everywhere because he was closer to skin than when in jeans.

Her perky perfect tits just right there and he was going to go to hell. "Arandi can I please just touch over your shirt." He begged and when the hell did he start doing that?

Arandi was scared out of her wits but they had already gone farther than that and she had touched a more intimate part of him over his clothes so she nodded.

Dean felt her shaking and seeing Nathan tonight had probably awakened the fears all over again so he wasn't going to be a dick about it.

He slipped his hand slowly over her side looking in her eyes as he reached his destination and cupped firm heated flesh under her thin tank top that made him dizzy.

Whoa wait a minute he really was dizzy and nauseous. He sat up the room spinning around him and he barely made the bathroom before he was spewing.

Arandi was with him worriedly calling his name and rubbing his back. "If you don't like my boobs there are less harsh ways for you to show me." She joked.

"Like you did when I first kissed you." He reminded her hoarsely.

"That was my head and you…..it's your head isn't it?"

Dean nodded slowly but it was enough to set him off again.

"I'm getting you mom." Arandi warned him but he felt too much like crap to care.

Arandi knocked on Mary's door and John answered.

"Something is wrong with Dean." She said worriedly.

John called to Mary as he rushed to Dean's side.

"What's up kiddo?" John kneeled by his son.

"Everything but the kitchen sink." Dean groaned and threw up again. "Never mind there it went." He grunted.

"Dean is something you ate or drank?" Mary asked feeling his pulse.

"No alcohol if that's what you're asking."

"I would have smelled that on you a mile away so what is it then?"

Dean knew the mother of all lectures was coming so he hesitated.

"Nathan's friends tried to knock him out." Arandi blurted.

Dean sighed they were having a conversation about covering for your boyfriend if didn't throw up his intestines first.

"Dean Winchester." Mary started. "I told you when you started playing football to never down play a head injury they can be very serious and you not know until hours later when it's too late to do anything about it."

That was all he heard the rest lost in a loud mumble in his head and he looked at her saw her mouth moving and Arandi standing behind her looking like she was going to cry any second.

John had already gone to get dressed and get the car knowing his wife was going to force Dena to the hospital one way or another.

"Mom." Dean interrupted.

Mary stopped talking and looked at him.

"I think I hit my head." He slurred.

Mary thought that he was joking with her until she saw her son's eyes roll and his head loll to the side.

Arandi started to cry but she quickly grabbed Dean's head to keep it upright.

"John!" Mary yelled and she heard him bounding up the stairs and Sam and Jade coming.

"He passed out." Mary told John worriedly.

John was no small man but having to carry his nothing but muscle less that petite over six feet tall two hundred pound unconscious son was going to be a feat but with Sam's help they got him to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was groggy as all hell but fine, the doctor had given him an all clear although Mary wanted a full explanation on why her son had passed out if all was good.

The doctor explained that something else must have gotten Dean's blood pumping causing his injured head to get fuzzy.

Dean and Arandi knew what had gotten his blood pumping and they both blushed.

Dean didn't have a foot to stand on with the dark hickey still marking his collar bone and why did they had to take his shirt off when it was his head that was hurt.

He knew he was catching hell later and then to make things worse Arandi's parents were back so she had to go home.

He was glad that he slept most of Saturday away or he would have gone nuts thinking about her.

Sunday though he wasn't so lucky and he missed her, he picked at his breakfast as the lecture started.

"Dean I know Arandi is your girlfriend and you're used to doing things with your girlfriends but Dean in our house while we were there." Mary started.

"We were only kissing mom." Dean answered.

"So that mark on your collar bone came from working on the muffler I suppose." John added.

"That could have happened but it didn't happen in your garage."

"This isn't funny son."

Dean's head was still less than a hundred percent started aching. "The last time I checked a hickey isn't sex."

"Dean I think it's best that you give each other sometime….."

"No!" Dean snapped. "I've had other girlfriends that I actually fu…..had sex with and you didn't keep me from them but the one girlfriend that I haven't slept with you want to keep me from."

"You never spent days and nights with any of the others." John snapped back.

"Because I didn't care about them like I do for Arandi." Saying it out loud made if feel so perfect but they couldn't keep her from him. "I thought you liked her."

"We do Dean we just want you to be careful."

"As cool of parents as you have always been you are ass backwards."

"Dean!" His dad warned.

"No really I mean hardly went a week without getting laid and now that I'm not you're mad?" He never got like this with his parents.

"We don't want you to mess up something good Dean that's all we're saying." Mary added.

"We're not having sex, she's not ready and I'm not pushing I would never make her do something she's not ready for she's….she's …everything."

John and Mary exchanged glances.

Dean felt clammy and his heart raced. "Please don't take her from me." He suddenly needed air and he got up from the table. The room began to spin, 'Not this shit again' he thought.

He heard his mom calling him but he couldn't answer and then he saw blood on her hands but why? His dad was holding him up and he closed his eyes for just a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and instantly looked for Arandi but found only his mom and dad.

Mary stroked his hair like she had when he was little and he loved his mom dearly but he wanted someone else stroking his hair.

"What happened?" He croaked his throat felt dry.

"You passed out again." John said. "You had a hell of nose bleed on top of that."

Mary had called the doctor to insist that more tests be run but the first thing the doctor had asked was if Dean had been upset at all because although he hadn't suffered a concussion his head was still muddled.

Mary had felt guilt ridden because they had upset Dean and she should have known better.

"I'm ok you don't have to sit on me." Dean sighed heavily. It was a standing joke with him and his mom from when he was a kid he was afraid of the babysitter because he didn't want her to sit on him.

John and Mary got the hint and left him alone; he picked up his phone and texted Arandi.

'Being held against my will save me.'

'Baking the cake with the file as we text'

'I miss you.'

'Me too just rest and I will see you later.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew that Mary was upset when she had seen the hickey and she knew that Dean's parents probably now put her right up there with the other girls Dean had dated but she couldn't get by another day without seeing Dean.

She rang the doorbell and put on her nicest smile as Mary opened the door.

"He's resting." Mary snapped at her.

Arandi fought back the urge to cry and she handed Mary a bag. "Can you please make sure he gets these they are his favorite snacks." She felt stupid as if his own mom wouldn't know what her son's favorite snacks were.

Mary instantly felt horrible, Arandi was the only girl ever that Dean had bothered to spend quality time with and she had never seen her son cry for a girl and she liked her damn it.

So this was what it was like to meet the girl you knew was going to take your first born from you.

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's been a long couple of days and I didn't mean to take it out on you." She beckoned Arandi to come inside and hugged her. "He's in his room sle…."

She didn't get to finish because Dean was bounding down the stairs having heard the doorbell and knew it was Arandi.

Dean lifted Arandi off her feet and kissed her mom or no mom. What the hell was this it had only been one day and he felt like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Ok running and lifting not a good idea but he covered it well before they sent Arandi away.

"We'll be in my room being good little children." Dean chimed as he led Arandi up the stairs.

In his room Dean pulled her into a kiss but didn't close the door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked caressing his face.

"I passed out again this morning but I feel alright now, just really tired even though I've slept for hours." He pulled her to sit beside him on the bed.

"I hated not being here with you to take care of you like you did for me."

"It's fine my parents think we're moving too fast anyway I thought they were going to try to keep us from seeing each other." Dean sighed lacing his fingers in hers.

"What but they never did that before." Arandi gasped.

"That's because before I didn't spend every chance I could with my girlfriend, it was basically get what I needed and home."

"So what then they were happier when you were risking getting some bimbo pregnant than being safe with me." Arandi snapped.

Dean eyed her. "I was careful trust me, I've seen too many people become young parents and regret it. I think it's more along the lines of them thinking we're getting serious too fast and that I'm rushing you to do things that you're not ready for. Am I rushing you?"

"We've only officially been dating a couple of weeks but we have spent a lot of time together since school started." She answered.

"That's a yes or no answer." Dean stressed.

"No Dean you haven't been rushing me, I'll be eighteen soon and having this with you is what I want." Arandi said softly staring down at the floor.

Dean watched her closely as his mind caught on to the truth. "You were waiting for me all along." He said as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

Arandi felt so pathetic and she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"What if…what if…." Dean tried.

"What if you had never noticed me? I hadn't thought that far ahead." She admitted.

"I've never been important to anyone that wasn't family." Dean murmured.

"You've been important to a lot of people."

"No the fact that I was the quarterback was important. Remember last year when I got hurt Kat picked a huge fight with me planning to break up with me so she could get Scott who would have replaced me."

"Why did you stay with her then?"

"She scratched an itch." Dean scoffed. "And really she was a way to keep all the other piranhas away."

Arandi looked at his face trying to read something. "How are you sure that I'm enough?"

"I've never talked back to my parents about hardly anything but especially a girl, so there is something there more than ever before I promise."

Arandi nodded and they kissed.

Mary brought him all the food Arandi had brought him on a tray and they ate and watched a movie.

Dean happily full stretched out on his bed with his head on Arandi's lap and she began to run her fingers gently through his hair.

He sighed content now those were the fingers he had been seeking and started feeling sleepy right away.

"Tomorrow is a school holiday so you can rest one more day." Arandi said seeing his eyes drooping.

"Stay with me." He mumbled.

'I wish I could."

"You're awesome." He yawned and drifted into sleep.

Arandi waited a few minutes gently shifting out from under him and put his pillows under his head. She covered him up and kissed him softly on the lips getting a soft moan from him.

"And they said sleeping beauty was a girl." Mary snickered from the door.

Arandi blushed having been busted. "If it's ok I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure honey that's fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean snapped awake finding it pitch black and looking at the time he saw that it after three in the morning.

He huffed disappointed that he had fallen asleep while Arandi had been with him. He picked up his phone and stared at it.

He dialed what the hell they were off tomorrow.

Arandi answered tiredly but concern in her voice. "Dean what's wrong?"

"I needed to hear you voice." He sighed.

"I'll make you a recording." She sighed back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok as long as you're fine."

"You can't get much finer than this." Dean chuckled.

'"It's a good thing you're not one of those conceited guys." Arandi giggled.

"Are your parents leaving?" He asked hopeful that he could talk his mom into letting him go to Arandi's.

"They were supposed to leave tonight but something came up." Arandi sighed knowing what Dean was thinking.

"PG rating it is then."

Arandi laughed. "You know you have it in you."

"Arandi I can hardly wait to see you and I…" It was too soon to say the L word right?

Glass shattered over the phone and Arandi screamed and Dean could tell that she had dropped her phone.

"Arandi!" He yelled sitting up.

He heard commotion and things breaking.

"I'll teach you to keep your fucking trap shut you bitch."

Dean's heart stuttered at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Dean I love you." Arandi cried out and then more things breaking, muffled voices.

Two gunshots and the line went dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. HEADS UP

HEADS UP

Dean banged desperately on his parents door and John answered and seeing Dean's face he grabbed his son.

"Dean what is it?"

Dean still clutching his phone he tried to explain what had happened what he had heard but he wanted to get there pleading for them to get him there.

To Dean everything seemed to be in slow motion from that point on and he felt as if his head was under water.

Arandi had said she loved him as if she would never get the chance again and he felt sick.

His heart was racing as they drew closer and flashing lights were everywhere and Dean was out of the car running.

A policeman blocked his progress and his eyes took in the scene, Arandi's parents on the porch crying and hugging with Jade, Nathan being led away to a waiting police cruiser covered in blood, and the body bag being pushed away.

Dean felt the world go out from under him and the policeman that had been holding him back was now holding him up calling for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirens and bright lights, too many voices, and Arandi where was …dear God no.

Dean opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital.

"Dean." His mom was beside him.

Dean was afraid to ask, afraid to hear the words.

"Dean Arandi is fine it wasn't her in the body bag." Mary comforted. "It was Nathan's dad, he followed Nathan to Arandi's and tried to stop him but they struggled for the gun and it went off."

"Where is Arandi?" He asked.

"She's being treated for some cuts but she is going to be fine. Dean if you hadn't called her when you did she'd be dead."

Dean choked back a sob.

Nathan would have found her asleep and easily have subdues her.

"He won't hurt her anymore Dean." Mary continued. "He felt so guilty for having killed his dad who kept bailing him out and trusting him that he killed himself well he tried to attack police and they killed him."

Dean felt no remorse. "Can I get up now?"

Mary nodded and helped him sit up checking to see if he was off balance.

They walked into the hall and Arandi was coming out of another room with her parents and Jade.

Dean pulled from his mom and ran to Arandi who began to sob the second he wrapped his arms around her.

The parents stood by and watched.

"I know you can't go home yet so it you'd like we have plenty of room." Mary offered the Remington's.

"Are you sure Mary?" Beth asked.

Mary glanced at the still hugging couple. "Of course I'm sure, way better than an impersonal hotel."

"Thank you so much, we'll grab some things and be there, is it alright if Arandi just goes on with you?"

"That's fine she can rest after this terrible ordeal." Mary said rubbing Arandi's back.

Dean and Arandi seemed to be lost to everyone but each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi were sitting on the sofa holding each other.

"I saw a man die Dean." She whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." He said soothing her the best that he could.

"How am I supposed to be able to sleep in that room again?"

"We'll figure something out, I'm just glad that you're fine." Dean sighed hugging her a little tighter. "When I saw that body bag and I didn't see you."

"I know when I saw you with all that blood on your shirt as they put you next to me in the ambulance I thought that somehow you had gotten hurt trying to get to me." She shuddered.

"Yeah that's twice now that my nose has gushed blood just before I pass out."

"And the doctor says that's normal?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah but if happens again I know my mom is going to drag me to another doctor and I'm going to be a test bunny for hours." He groused.

"As long as you're ok would it really matter?"

"You would side with my mother." Dean sighed. "You said that you loved me." He brought in clear from left field.

"I thought I was dying." Arandi sighed.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"I meant it but you don't have to feel that you have to say it back."

When everyone was finally settled they found Dean and Arandi sound asleep curled up on the sofa.

Mary and Beth exchanged glances.

"He was raised better than that." Mary tried.

"Mary he saved my daughter's life and they care about each other, my daughter was raised right too but you know what hearts can do."

Mary nodded hoping that she really had raised her son right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day off from school and the whole place was in an uproar.

Kat was having a full on meltdown because with only four games left in the season a new girl in school who had been head cheerleader in her old school had demanded to be allowed to try out for head cheerleader at Hunter High.

Lily Dos Santos was a striking green eyed brunette who apparently was used to getting what she wanted and her father had made sure through high proper channels that his daughter got the try out.

This meant the try outs were open to everyone and the cheerleaders already in position had to try out again.

Dean got the news as soon as he was out of his car Tuesday morning making his still achy head pound.

He also discovered quite quickly that Lily thought highly of herself and had set her eyes on the star quarterback before she even met him.

She sauntered up to Dean in her mini skirt and tight blouse. "Hi I'm Lily." She flirted. "I'm new here and I would love it if you showed me around."

'Dean looked her up and down and smirked, hell once upon a time this would have been a great time for him.

"I have a girlfriend already so you might want to ask one of the other players."

Lily got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips quick. "I always get what I want." She purred.

Dean stared at her as he absently rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

Chris cleared his throat loudly and Dean looked up in time to see Arandi seeing it all.

Lily grinned and proceeded to do an amazing display of flips down the hallway that ended in a double back flip with no hands into splits.

The look on Kat's face was pure horror and Lily sauntered away laughing already having most of the boys in a tizzy over her.

Dean hurried after Arandi. "Arandi she kissed me I ….."

"You didn't push her away and you looked like you didn't mind one bit." Arandi snapped angrily.

"Fuck Arandi she caught me off guard and I told her I had a girlfriend." He defended.

"I knew that I wasn't enough."

"Arandi don't do this shit." Dean grabbed her arm and Arandi instinctively shoved him away.

Dean heard the now familiar muddled sounds in his head and the drops of blood starting from his nose.

"Dean, Dean look at me." Arandi was holding his head up.

He blinked his eyes hard seeing others watching he tried to snap the cobwebs from his brain.

Arandi was leading him to the nurse's office where he had to endure her close attention to his nose.

Arandi stood by looking the strangest combination of pissed off and worried sick.

Dean knew when to make something work for him.

"If you're having a headache I can send you home." Nurse Jones was saying.

"No ma'am I just want to finish the day." Dean said sweetly.

"I don't know if practice is such a good idea."

"I promise if I start feeling worse I'll tell the coaches." Dean gave her his best smile.

"Alright then you both get along." She gave them passes and they left.

"You're not better Dean this isn't good." Arandi started.

"It only happens when I get upset. " He stressed.

"I didn't see you passing out when Lilly was molesting you." Arandi snapped.

Dean put his hand to his head and winced which instantly calmed her down.

"Look Arandi I'm sorry that happened you're my girlfriend and after what we've been through I can't believe that you would think that I would drop you that easily."

"That's exactly why I would think that you would drop me Dean because it has been too much."

Dean kissed her not caring where they were. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"You're not the one I'm having problems trusting what did she say to you anyway."

"She wanted me to show her around and she said she always got what she wanted."

Dean saw a fire light up in Arandi's eyes that he kind of liked a lot. "What are you thinking?"

"Any bitch that thinks that I'm giving you up that easily has another thing coming."

"You just turned me on in ways that I didn't know were possible." Dean grinned.

Arandi kissed him firmly and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tryouts were happening right after school right where the football team practiced so the football team would be able to see it all.

Dean was tired already and trying not to drag ass but his head was buzzing and he was sweating up a storm.

Man his mom wasn't kidding about head injuries being complicated.

He nearly tripped up a play when he saw Arandi coming out onto the cheerleader tryouts part of the course.

The coaches knew that there was going to be more injuries than not with the boys trying to play football and watch the tryouts so they ended practice early.

What the hell was Arandi thinking if she got chosen she would have to deal with Lily and Kat every day and suddenly Dean got it. It was a case of keep your friends close but your enemies' closer and man she would look so fucking hot in the outfit.

Yeah he had his priorities straight.

Dean could tell that not everyone on the cheerleader squad was still going to be there after today and there was no way in hell that Kat was staying head cheerleader. She was good but Lily had her by miles with her gymnastic skills, doing flips and shit that wowed the judges.

He felt his stomach churn if she became head cheerleader he was going to be chased relentlessly by this little vixen and his head hurt more just thinking about it.

Dean realized that he still had a million things to learn about his own girlfriend when it was her turn he nearly swallowed his tongue. Arandi even made Lily look like she still needed lessons.

Dean knew that she had to be still sore from all the bruises but she was going strong.

"Holy fuck." Chris said to Dean. "No wonder you're always smiling."

Perfect flips and a triple no hands back flip that made everyone gasp with the height and spin landing in perfect splits that had Dean thinking no fucking way in hell was he letting her out of his sight.

It was no surprise to anyone that she got the head cheerleader spot and although Kat and Lily both made the squad they both stormed off pissed to all hell.

Arandi smirked after them. "Practice on time ladies or you can be replaced."

She didn't know why she had done this now she always known she had it in her to be on the squad she just had never wanted to especially because Dean always dated cheerleaders she didn't want to be around them listening to them brag about him and she sure didn't want him dating her because she was one.

She had done it backwards thanks to Lily she now was on Dean's arm as head cheerleader and homecoming queen.

She was almost afraid to look at him thinking he was going to be pissed for putting herself in direct contact with Kat and Lily everyday but when she looked at him he was smiling like he just won the lotto.

She had to pick up her uniform and make sure that it fit and getting schedules and routines from the coach.

Dean waited for her patiently and by then the entire parking lot was nearly empty.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" He asked as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Like what?"

"Like do you work for21 Jump Street or something?"

"Yes you found me out and you're under arrest for being so hot." She murmured into his neck.

"I wasn't the hot one today." He snickered. "But being that you are my girlfriend I must insist that you pass every routine by me so I can be sure that it's appropriate."

"You do now what appropriate means right?" Arandi giggled.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Dean asked in mock anger.

"I can't insult what ain't there sweetheart."

"Oh it's on now little girl." Dean growled as Arandi ran off screaming with Dean at her heels.

The sun was already going down and they were the only people left on the campus. Arandi ran with everything she had and Dean followed laughing hard.

She was fast and he loved that about her because she kept him on his toes.

She ran onto the football field and now she was on his turf and he put on the speed catching her and tackling her to the ground making sure not to hurt her by turning them to where he hit the ground first with her on top of him but then quickly rolling them over.

"Now what were you saying little girl?" Dean growled as he readied to tickle her.

"You can't even remember what I was saying two minutes ago old man." She laughed.

"Oh you want me to make you pee huh?"

She screamed as he tickled her and she was gasping for air.

Not far off a car backfired and then Arandi was really screaming and fighting against Dean back in an instant in her room hearing gunshots.

"Arandi, Arandi it's ok it's just me." Dean calmed her knowing exactly where she had gone.

"I'm trying so hard to put this shit behind me but then crap like that sets me off." She breathed against him.

"You're only human Arandi it takes time." He comforted her and he wondered if she realized that they were still lying on the football field.

"I don't want it to take time I want it over already."

"I can make you forget for a little while." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Can you?" Arandi sighed as Dean kissed her and moved down her neck and they both forgot everything for a little while but each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did their best not to look like they had just been making out on the football field. Dean had behaved and kept it to mostly heavy kissing and one feel up. He was about to get caught doing anything else not yet anyway.

It smelled great their dads apparently had grilled steaks and their moms were working on sides as they made their way inside.

"I'm dying to hear why you're walking in nearly two hours after practice." John said to Dean.

"I know I should have called but guess who the new head cheerleader?" Dean easily deterred the lecture.

Arandi lifted her uniform up for all to see and her mom was so excited had always wanted that of her daughters but had never pushed them.

Arandi had to explain how it had happened but of course she left out the insanely jealous part of the whole deal but Mary got the gist the way Dean was grinning.

They sat down to dinner. Jonathan explained that they would be back in the house by the following Monday. All repairs would be done and Arandi would have a completely different room which she was grateful for.

Dean was so tired already and he still had homework to do so he excused himself, he took a quick shower and got his books on his bed so that he could at least relax but he was out like a light in seconds.

Arandi found him all cutely asleep with his hair messed up and she coaxed him to lay down better put his books on his desk and covered him up.

She knew what his homework was so she did his along with hers before heading to her own bed.

She was worried about Dean being so tired and wondered how mad he would be with her if she told his mom about the episode in school but she decided to just keep an eye on him.

What she had done really hit her when she was lying in bed having to practice cheers with girls who basically hated her and she wasn't too fond of them herself. Dean had her all kinds of turned around and twisted.

"You made your bed now lie in it." She scolded herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to find that it was four in the morning and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

He remembered his homework and smiled when he found that Arandi had done it for him, she had done a pretty decent job of matching his hand writing.

A soft knock on his door made him smile he wasn't the only one awake.

He opened the door a crack. "Sorry I can't let you in right now Angelina and I are a little busy."

"You really did hit your head hard didn't you?" Arandi snorted.

Dean grinned and opened the door to let her in, kissing her as soon as he had the door closed.

"I bet she came to get her lips back." Arandi poked.

"I do not have Angelina lips." Dean groused.

"No yours are much sexier." Arandi breathed kissing him again.

"Why are you up?" He asked pulling her onto the bed with him.

"I slept a few hours but I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Yeah I can't sleep either but I know how we can waste some time." Dean smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Jonathan both had early calls so they were up before the sun trying to keep as quiet as possible as they made their ways down the hall.

They both stopped and glanced at each other when they heard Arandi's giggles coming from Dean's room.

They got closer and listened.

"Dean behave you're going to wake everyone." Arandi hissed.

"I'm just trying to show you how good I am." Dean replied.

"Dean stop it."

"No just deal with it."

"Dean please you can't do this to me again."

Both dads had heard enough and threw the door open and they both felt like idiots when they found their son and daughter playing Halo on Dean's PS3 looking so innocent.

"Sorry dad we couldn't sleep." Dean offered giving his best of innocent looks.

"Oh yeah sure no problem." John stammered.

"Dad are you alright?" Arandi asked her dad who was still standing looking rather red.

"Just getting ready to leave for work and…yeah."

"I can make you some breakfast if you want."

"No I'll pick something on the way."

The door closed and Dean and Arandi exchanged amused glances before Arandi got back on his lap and they went on playing Halo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was determined to prove that she could pull off being head cheer leader and was surprised to find that the rest of the squad was accepting it rather well.

She had some routine ideas that she was dying to share with the coach.

The day went pretty fast and lunch was interesting to say the least since Arandi being head cheerleader now Dean pulled her toward the football and cheerleader table.

Arandi looked over at her friends who were just watching her with amusement having giving her big congratulations on her success earlier.

Arandi looked at Dean and when in the hell did he become such a fucking pansy to her pleading blue eyes?

He shook his head but motioned Kal and the others over. At first it was really awkward but soon it was laughter and giggles abounding as Kal showed off his fashion talents and promised he would have all the cheerleaders having hair every other girl would envy.

Dean sat straddling the bench with Arandi cozy next to him so he noticed the intense looks that were going on between Arandi and Lily. This was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was catching lots of aggravation from his friends on how cheerleader practice was going to end up. He was worried but more about how much damage Arandi could do against girls when she was pissed than anything else.

He waited to see the girls come out as his team practiced and was beginning to worry that everything was happening in the locker room.

Arandi looked herself over in the mirror with the cheerleader uniform on.

They didn't always have to practice with them on but the coach had asked them to wear them today so she could get a better idea of how the new routines that Arandi had come up with would look.

It didn't slip her attention that she was being glared at from two different directions so she looked at both Kat and Lily showing them both no intimidations.

Kat looked away obviously remembering her ass getting kicked but Lily walked up to Arandi.

"I'm not used to losing but you won fair and square." Lily offered. "And I know you don't have any reason for trusting me after what I pulled yesterday with your boyfriend but that was just my way of coping with having to change schools my senior year."

"Making people think that you're a slutty spoiled brat skank?" Arandi asked coolly.

Lily laughed. "I guess I deserve that. Look I don't expect us to be BFFs but I don't want to be on a squad that sucks."

"You know you don't have to be the head cheerleader to be popular."

"I found out who the quarterback was took one look and thought wow he's hot and has to be popular and then I found out that he had broken up with the head cheerleader and had barely started seeing another girl a few weeks ago. I thought I had it made until I saw you and you're like wow and the way he looks at you, girl that boy is laid out and nice and wrapped up for you."

Arandi felt her cheeks burning; her family and her two girl friends were the only females that ever told her she was beautiful so hearing from a girl she had barely met and was gorgeous to was beyond weird.

"Dean is…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me but do you think you could get me in with his friend Chris, he's pretty hot himself." Lily gushed.

Arandi laughed knowing Chris was going to piss himself when he heard this. "I'll see what we can do."

Dean threw the most horrible pass of his life and was glad that it was only practice when he saw Arandi and Lily talking as they walked out of the locker room together, not to mention seeing Arandi in her uniform for the first time.

Plus it was one immediate course on the pros and cons of wearing a jock strap.

That was his girlfriend, holy crap that was his girlfriend. He could still make out the now fading bruises on her thighs, those fucking muscular sexy thighs that he just wanted to…alright enough of that.

He wasn't alone and he had to be careful of reactions like that so he turned back to his team mates and coaches only to find them all lost on the cheerleaders.

He laughed but then it dawned on him that they were getting an eyeful of his girlfriend and oh hell no that wasn't going to work.

"You're not looking at Arandi right?" He called out to his friends.

"Well duh." Stony dared.

It earned him a hard smack to the back of his head.

.Dean turned back to look at Arandi getting one of her brilliant smiles that just made him give one right back.

"Lucky mother fu….." Another team mate started.

"How much you value your teeth depends on you finishing that sentence." Dean said sharply.

"Come off it Winchester." Anthony snorted.

"What, it's not like she wasn't there all along; you all had your chance."

"You're kidding right were you really that blind? No one stood a chance with you around."

He had no idea what to say and it made him feel kind of empty that Arandi had been there waiting patiently for him and he had been such a fool, lost so much time.

"Enough of the Dawson Creek, One Tree Hill melodrama." Coach Davis barked. "Back to playing football."

"Nine oh one two oh baby come to daddy." Dean snickered trying to lessen the tension he suddenly felt.

He turned to see the cheerleader squad practicing a new routine and of what he could tell it was going to go over very well with the crowd.

He slipped his helmet on.

"Anthony, Everett cut the horseplay!" Coach Davis yelled.

Dean began to turn to look but never got to before Anthony, Everett, and another player crashed into him full force knocking him to the ground face first.

His head filled with buzzing sounds and he felt the blood gushing from his nose, he tried hard to push himself up but couldn't so he just closed his eyes and let the world fade away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

"


	12. HEARTS

HEARTS

Arandi gasped seeing everything unfolding across the field as Dean was hit hard knocking him to the ground even harder, his head bouncing.

She saw him make the effort to get up and then fell forward again and lay still. She began to run not caring if she got in trouble.

She fell to her knees close by watching the worried coaches as some tended to Dean and the others tore the responsible party new ones.

Arandi watched as the field doctor carefully removed Dean's helmet and blood gushed from his nose. Her heart was racing, this couldn't be good.

The doctor called to Dean and he opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean heard his name being called and forced his eyes open. He wasn't hurt anywhere just his head buzzing and the nose bleed but he couldn't risk them keeping him from playing the last four games.

"Dean where does it hurt?"

"I'm good doc just got the wind knocked out of me." He lied playing the part to perfection since he knew quite well what it felt like to get the wind knocked out of his lungs.

They helped him to his feet and he stayed steady even though his head was pounding.

"No more practice for you young man you go home and rest." Coach Davis asserted. "I'll call your parents."

"No coach don't worry them about a nose bleed please, they have enough going on right now." Dean asked using the puppy dog eyes that worked miracles for Sam.

"Alright but you go straight home."

"Yes sir." Dean smiled fighting the urge to throw up with all the taste of blood in his mouth.

He saw Arandi watching him worriedly and talking to her coach who wasn't upset at all.

Arandi walked to Dean to make sure that he was ok and said that she would walk him to the car not make him wait for her.

He was still working on the nose bleed.

He grabbed his things opting to shower and change at home but he really wanted Arandi with him.

Still her first day as head cheerleader he wasn't going to pull her away even though he knew that she would follow.

She walked him to the car watching him closely.

"I really think that you should tell your mom" She said.

"No Arandi because she is going to freak out and try to keep me from playing." Dean groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't be…." Arandi started.

Dean spun on her making her stumble backwards. "Are you fucking insane? This is my senior year I will never be able to play here again and we are going to the championships and you don't want me to play because of a fucking nose bleed!"

"It's more than a fucking nose bleed and you know it." She tossed back just as pissed as he was because she was worried about him.

"You wouldn't get it they need me and I'm not going to not play because of you or anyone."

"For someone who gets pissed when no one thinks of him in any other way but being the quarterback that seems to be the only thing you want to be right now!" She yelled.

Dean was furious, she was supposed to understand, she was supposed to stand behind him, have his back. "You can't get glory days back once they are gone so don't' expect me to just give them up!"

"You can't get your life back either when you drop dead of a fucking aneurism!"

"I don't need this shit or you fucking with my head" Dean growled throwing his stuff in the car and getting in half expecting her to get in after him but she was walking away and he knew she was crying.

He punched the steering wheel and then started the car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made it through practice with a plastered on fake ass smile not daring to let anyone know that Dean and her had had their first full on argument.

She was worried about him and wanted him safe how in the hell does that piss someone off.

She got that his final few games were very important to him but she was just worried about him and she was terrified that he had just broken up with her and just how did she face that since she was staying in his house.

She was going to call Korin for a ride but decided to walk she didn't mind the extra exercise or time to get her mind together.

She remembered to call Chris over to let him know Lily was into him and she thought that he might go into seizures but by the time she left they were both laughing and flirting shamelessly.

She grabbed her stuff and headed off bundled up hoping no one would recognize her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt like shit the second he was on the road home. She cared about him didn't want him to die so let's put her in front of the firing squad.

His phone sounded and he hoped that it was her but it was Sam so he put it on speaker so he could keep driving.

"Hey dude all the parents are working late so our dinner is on us, want me to order pizza?"

"Sounds good." Dean said tiredly.

"Hey you alright?" Sam asked because if anyone knew Dean it was his little brother.

"Arandi and I got in an argument and I made her cry." Dean admitted.

"What could you two possibly argue about?" Sam sighed.

Dean gave him the altered version hoping his brother didn't know him that well.

"Let me get this straight you got mad because she was worried about you?" Sam scoffed. "I'll have the noose ready for when she gets home."

"Sam you'll understand once you're in your senior year." Dean defended.

"Dude you have issues but I know where you're coming from just don't fuck up a good thing man."

"I'm almost home lecture me then" Dean sighed.

"Where's Arandi?"

"She's still at practice and getting a ride from Korin."

Sam groaned. "You get mad at her yelled at her and left her behind, that won't remind of her of any other assholes in her life."

"It's not even close to the same besides she wanted me to go home and rest."

"It's whatever Dean see you in a few."

Dean hung up. When did relationships get so fucking complicated?

He was home in another five minutes and headed straight to shower and toss his uniform in the wash. He sat on the sofa to wait for Arandi and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi ran most of the way home once she got cold and found Dean sound asleep on the sofa. She rushed upstairs where her sister told her there was pizza but she wanted to get clean and warm first.

Dean was still asleep as she made her way to the kitchen needing to clear her mind and cooking usually worked magic for her.

She pulled what she needed to make chocolate chip pancakes as she nibbled on a slice of pizza.

She slipped in her ear buds and turned on her music and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to smell of chocolate and looked at the time, he had slept nearly two hours which meant Arandi should be home.

He walked to the kitchen and he saw her already in her night clothes singing softly to herself as she flipped the fluffiest pancakes Dean had ever seen.

He watched her seeing the sadness in her face and hating that he had put it there just because she cared and didn't want anything to happen to him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened up at first pulling her ear buds free but quickly relaxed as Dean kissed her neck. "I'm sorry I'm such a dick." He whispered.

"I'm sorry that you're a dick too." She sighed. "Nice try though I know you're just trying to get to my pancakes."

"Is it working?"

"I only made enough for me." She growled.

Dean eyed the two plates piled high. "Does this mean I have to become a chubby chaser?"

Arandi turned around smacking him hard in the arm. "Apparently your mom never taught you about talking about a woman's weight."

"Ow haven't I been abused enough today." Dean whined going into full on pout.

"You called me fat you're lucky that's all the abuse you got."

"The word was chubby which stands for cute hot unbelievably beautiful baby."

Arandi laughed. "You forgot the Y."

"No that's at the end of baby." He put his hands on her waist and lifted her easily onto the kitchen counter. "Light as a feather." He grinned getting against the counter between her legs and kissing her hard.

Arandi grabbed his head responding in kind, his hands moving over the skin of her back.

Dean couldn't help the thrust of his hips and moaned loud as Arandi hooked her feet behind his thighs pulling him forward more.

Things were getting hot fast and then the front door opened.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Mary called out.

"Smells as if my daughter is trying to fatten someone up." Beth answered.

When both women walked into the kitchen Dean and Arandi were sitting at the table eating pancakes.

Dean was never happier for the coverage of the table.

"Is this how you are going to eat in college?" Mary sighed.

"You have to ask my roommate that." Dean said seriously motioning to Arandi.

"There are no coed dorms." Mary said glaring daggers at her son.

"Were getting an apartment and she's in charge of the food and cleaning and I'm in charge of the cars, the lawn, and plumbing, oh and oiling the creaks in the bed." Dean grinned mischievously.

"Dean Winchester!" Mary scolded.

"What Mrs. Remington knows I'm trying to get under your skin mom."

Beth laughed having long ago gotten Dean's sense of humor but she doubted that he was kidding about the living arrangements. She would feel that her daughter was safer and she would for sure be happier.

"What's wrong with pizza and pancakes, they are part of the five P"s of the food pyramid." Dean continued. "Pizza, pancakes, popcorn, potato chips, and pasta."

"You forgot pop tarts." Arandi added.

"Would it still be a pyramid?" Dean asked.

"For you it's more like a circle." Arandi patted his belly.

"Now who's calling who fat?" Dean cried out in mock shock. "This is all muscle." He scoffed and then shoved another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"There is plenty for you if you like before Dean gets a hold of them" Arandi offered.

The women gladly ate the still warm pancakes before heading upstairs.

Dean and Arandi kissed quickly before heading upstairs to be good little children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam played Madden until bed time both of them trying hard for the 'I don't spend all my time with my girlfriend 'card but they were both itching.

Though by the time that all the grownups were in bed Arandi and Jade were asleep so with heavy sighs the boys headed to bed also.

Dean really didn't think he would be able to fall asleep but he did wishing that what had happened in the kitchen could have gone further.

It didn't surprise him at all when he was wide awake close to four in the morning so he sat down in his recliner to watch TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat up breathing hard clutching at her blanket.

"Another nightmare?" Jade said from the dark.

"Yeah." Arandi lied.

"Go see if he's awake I won't tell." Jade yawned.

Arandi nodded although her sister couldn't see her and she headed quietly out of their room relieved to see lights dancing under Dean's door which meant he had the TV on.

She headed to the bathroom first to freshen up and catch her breath. Her dream had not been a nightmare at all but a very hot dream with Dean finishing up what they started in the kitchen only in her dream they had gone all the way.

The dream had been hot enough to make her crave Dean's touch and she wanted that climax again so badly she thought it was going to burn a hole in her brain.

'So this is what it feels like to be horny?' she thought and nearly laughed out loud.

She needed Dean and she hoped he was up for it.

She headed to his room going in quietly and he turned smiling when he saw her but she hardly gave him a second to say a word before she straddled his lap and began to kiss him hungrily.

"Did you miss me?" He moaned into her lips.

Her response was to grind against him making him gasp at the delicious friction that it caused.

"Fuck." He hissed and grasped her hips to align them better and she was moaning. "Shhh baby, man you're so beautiful like this." He pulled her shirt low just so that he could kiss on the mounds of her breasts not going further yet. He couldn't resist the urge to leave his mark and he sucked hungrily.

Arandi threw her head back saying his name at the sensation filling her body as she moved against Dean's hardness it didn't take long for her to feel it bubbling over and she buried her face in Dean's neck to muffle the sounds of pleasure.

Dean went over seconds later feeling her pleasure tremble through her and laughing at the way she had to hide against his neck to keep from waking the house with her moans not that Dean was any quieter by just biting his lip as he surrendered to the orgasmic high.

They both sat panting.

"Whatever got into you do it more often." He breathed.

"You were sneaking around in my dreams making me want you so bad." She murmured against his neck.

If her dreams were anything like his he totally understood the heat.

"I can't believe we just did that with our parents just doors away." She said looking towards the door.

He was suddenly very sleepy but they kissed lazily until she saw how tired he looked and they separated reluctantly till daylight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean wake up son, your alarm went off like half an hour ago." John said as he shook his son.

Dean made no response and John looked at him worriedly, his son had never been a heavy sleeper.

"Dean!" John yelled in his face.

Dean's eyes fluttered slightly.

Mary walked in then wondering why her husband was yelling at Dean, everyone else was downstairs ready.

"I can't wake him up =." John said his voice high pitched.

Mary frowned sitting on the edge of the bed, she felt Dean's head and although a bit warm nothing to be alarmed about. She tapped Dean's face calling his name.

Finally Dean opened his eyes. "What the hell?" He groused.

"Dean did you take something?" Mary asked checking his eyes for any signs.

"No mom I had trouble sleeping and I didn't fall asleep until nearly five." He yawned.

Mary could see nothing to indicate different. "Well you missed your alarm and everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Oh crap all be down in ten." He yelled running for the bathroom for a quick shower. He was glad his nose waited till then to start bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled into Dean's usual parking space and Sam and Jade were off and running.

Dean got out of the car slowly and leaned back sitting on the front of the hood motioning Arandi to join him.

He pulled her close for a quick kiss then took her hand and slipped his senior ring on her left hand middle finger because it was too big for her other fingers.

"I want you to wear this all the time because you're mine. He murmured kissing her knuckles.

Arandi blushed hard flabbergasted.

Dean pulled her senior ring off and pulled a chain out of his jacket pocket slipping the ring onto the chain and then had her put it around his neck.

"And I'm going to wear your ring because I'm yours." He whispered pulling her close.

Arandi knew he couldn't wear in on his fingers, not even his pinky because his hands were not small.

"When did you become the romantic?" Arandi sighed.

"When I met the lady worth romancing." He answered smoothly.

Arandi blushed and they kissed sweetly.

She looked behind Dean seeing Chris coming up them holding hands with Lily.

"I forgot to mention last night that Chris has some news for you." Arandi laughed.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and then turned to look his eyes going wide at the sight.

Lily was blushing now. "I'm really very sorry Dean for that first day and the way I introduced myself to you."

"It's all good." He mumbled.

Chris was smiling so big his face was in danger of exploding.

They began to walk to class and Dean leaned close to his best friend.

"Think you're ever going to have a girlfriend I haven't kissed first?"

Chris turned bright red as Dean walked away laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Winchester did I wake you?" Mrs. Skylar asked nearly in Dean's face.

Dean looked at her confused. "Sorry ma'am I'm not feeling a hundred percent today."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Skylar asked suddenly concerned.

"No ma'am." He sighed.

"Alright then I'll ask someone else this question." She went on with her class.

Stony leaned in behind Dean. "Dude what the hell are you taking you like completely zoned out."

"I'm not getting enough sleep I guess." Dean yawned.

"What's keeping you awake?"

Dean grinned devilishly. "A lap full of hot sexy girlfriend."

"You would brag about it you jerk." Stony chuckled.

Dean turned back to face the front frowning even he was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on with him.

They still had four games and he wasn't going to let anything or anybody ruin his last year with the beasts.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story took off in a whole different direction than I first planned, it was just supposed to be a high school popular jock and popular girl falling in love but the 'you must hurt Dean' plot bunny attacked and I was helpless to defend myself.

Thanks for reading!


	13. HURTING

HURTING

Game day and Dean got out of bed adrenaline already rushing through his body, he loved football couldn't wait to play college and he dreamed of playing professionally for a few years before settling into helping his dad run the family business maybe even start one of his own and of course work on cars.

Breakfast was waiting downstairs and he ate his fill before grabbing Arandi by the hand and heading out the door.

A crashing wave of dizziness hit him hard making him stumble his steps and he played it off to perfection including handing Sam the keys. "You drive Sammy, you need the practice." He got in the backseat with Arandi and laid his head back letting it clear.

"You still look tired." She murmured by his ear.

"I guess I am a little but mostly excited about the game." He responded.

She smiled. "My first official game as a cheerleader."

"You're first official game as head cheerleader." He corrected. "Which is going to make it really hard to concentrate on the game."

"You are always focused on the game, that's what makes you so good." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He growled and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You two do realize that you're not alone." Jade called from the front seat.

"We're only kissing watch and learn." Dean mumbled against Arandi's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right before lunch the cheerleaders were required to change into their uniforms so they could bolster team spirit for the rest of the day.

Arandi bolstered a lot more than just Dean's team spirit as well as Lily with Chris. The two teen boys stood shoulder to shoulder grinning like idiots as they watched their girlfriends bounce away.

"Dude I don't know about you but I'm having lunch off campus today." Dean sighed.

"Hate to burst your bubble lover boy but we have lunch with the coaches today."

Dean's heart sank but then bolstered right up again. "No time like the present then." He took off running after Arandi.

Reaching her before she got through her class door he pulled her down the hall fast before anyone could see them he slipped into an empty classroom.

"Dean we can't be…."

Dean cut her off with a kiss, running his hands up her bare legs right up to her ass.

"Dean please stop." Arandi pleaded.

"Just a couple of minutes baby please." He growled low kissing her neck and rutting against her.

Arandi moaned softly as he quickly got her riled up.

Dean knew they couldn't do anything now but he had at least filled the craving to touch her. "We are so making up for this later." He kissed into her lips.

Arandi could only nod trying to calm her breathing.

Dean did his best to adjust himself before heading to class with one last kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean quickly found his way to Arandi and saw that she looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom texted me to call her so I did, turns out the house is already done and we're going back today instead of Monday."

"Why can't they wait till tomorrow?" Dean nearly whined.

"They just want to get back home so I have to leave with them right after the game and I couldn't argue since I'm already spending most of the day with you tomorrow."

They had been invited to Stony's Halloween party.

"Yeah alright." Dean said solemnly and kissed her to go join the others with the coaches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean played at his usual best although he was not looking forward to going home alone.

He was also super extra cautious to not be tackled because he knew without a doubt one more rattle to his brain and his mom wouldn't let him play anymore.

He watched Arandi and the squad and with their new routines they had the whole crowd bolstered.

They won by four touchdowns and Dean knew they were going to be undefeated another feather in his cap.

Arandi found him after the game to kiss him goodnight.

"You did great." She smiled huge.

"I can say the same for you." He sighed kissing her.

"I never thought cheering could be fun."

"How about a private performance?" He grinned devilishly.

"If you're good and eat all you veggies." She poked.

They kissed until Jade came to look for her.

Dean watched her go sadly.

"Did she break up with you?" His dad startled him

"No."

"Well stop standing there as if someone kicked you in the jewels and let's go home. Great game as always." He mussed his son's hair.

Dean smiled huge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was exhausted beyond means yet he still couldn't sleep and he knew it had everything to do with Arandi.

His phone vibrated seconds later and he smiled.

"Hey baby I miss you too." He answered.

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"No well this blonde blowing in my ear isn't helping." Dean joked.

Silence from the other end.

"Arandi that was a joke."

"I know." She said softly.

He felt stupid now. "You have to know it's only you."

"I just feel like you can find someone else that would make you so much happier, not have all the hang ups I do." She sighed.

"You mean someone that puts out on demand?" He grumbled.

"Yeah that too."

"If I wanted that I would have looked for that." He said sternly. "What you and I have is different and I like it, we'll get further only when you're ready."

"I wish I could make you feel good right now." She purred.

He was instantly at attention. "You can but only if we do it together." He insisted.

"I've never…" She stammered.

"You haven't even been curious? Hell when I found out what I could do with my hand I took more baths than a duck." He laughed.

"I so did not need that visual."

Dean laughed low and husky moving his hand under the band of his boxers. "You know you want to see it." He teased knowing she was crimson. "Come on baby let me help you feel good." He growled low and sexy.

"For you ok I'll try." She whispered.

"Alright then get comfortable under the covers, naked would be good." He said picturing her in her bikini and seeing all her soft silky skin and wondrous curves. "Fuck." He whispered stroking himself.

"Sounds like you're way ahead of me." She breathed into the phone.

"Just thinking about you naked sort of riles my blood." He replied. "Comfortable now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok put the phone down somewhere close to your ear where it won't slip or anything you really don't want to put it on speaker."

"Got it." She said a second later.

"Alright I want you to take both hands and run them down your body slowly, the way I do over your clothes." He instructed. "Explore yourself find out where it feels the best and work those areas."

He heard her breathing change and it went straight to his cock.

"Now I want you to spread your legs and touch yourself gently until you find that spot that makes your whole body hot." His voice had gone completely husky.

Arandi's soft moan in his ear made him moan right along and his imagination of where her hands were was going to end him fast.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yes." She answered not daring to tell him that she wished that his was hands doing this to her.

"That place that makes you crazy you have to work it baby work a rhythm that makes you feel the way you do when I'm rubbing against you."

A couple minutes went by where he could hear low moans and soft gasps, sheets rustling.

"Fuck." She whimpered.

"When you're ready I'm going to have my tongue down there baby making you crazy." He promised in a strained whisper and he felt the heat boiling the pleasure filling every nerve in his body as he worked himself into a frenzy.

"Dean ….oh fuck yeah." She heaved and he could tell that she had brought herself to completion. He was seconds behind her moaning her name.

They breathed heavily in each other's ears.

"I wish I was with you." He murmured.

"Me too." She replied. "Thank you."

"My pleasure baby always my pleasure." He sighed.

"We better get some sleep."

"Yeah can't wait to kiss you again." He wanted to add more but wasn't sure what.

"Goodnight."

"Mmm."

They both hung up staring at the ceiling one wondering if he would ever say the words the other wondering how.

They slept like babies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was up early for a Saturday rushing about doing his chores so that he could get to Arandi's house ASAP.

"The party isn't till seven son." John ribbed his son.

Dean look at him wide eyed afraid they were going to make him wait until then to leave. "We have some last minute touch ups on our costumes and I wanted to take her out for lunch."

"What do you think Mary?"

"Isn't this the weekend both Dean and Sam are supposed to clean the attic?"

Sam who had been concentrating on texting snapped his head up because he was leaving when Dean left to spend the day with Jade.

The brothers both were looking as if the carpet had been pulled out from under them.

"Relax kiddos I just need you to bring me down some boxes that I need to sorted through and you can go God forbid you ever spend time with your mother."

"Yeah chopped liver over here doesn't matter." John scoffed.

"With us gone you two can make us a baby sister." Dean grinned relieved that his parents were just picking on them.

"Where's the bleach?" Sam asked.

"In the laundry room why?" Mary asked.

"I need to pour some on my brain, my parents having sex so not a good visual." Sam shuddered.

John and Mary laughed.

"Let's go Sammy, which boxes mom?"

"The three to the left of the door bring them to my room."

Dean and Sam rushed up the stairs and then to the door at the very end of the hall that led up to the attic.

Each boy grabbed a box and headed to their parents room and Dean rushed back to get the last one running up the stairs two at time. The second he reached the top the room tilted and he had to grab the wall to keep from pitching forward.

He stood still for a minute and everything slowly righted itself, he grabbed the last box and went much slower than he started out.

He reached the room and Sam was asking what the hell had taken him so long as he leaned down to put the box on the floor. This time he fell to his knees as dizziness overtook him.

"Dean?" Sam grabbed him worriedly.

"It's nothing Sammy I just got hot too fast in the attic." Dean said as Sam helped him stand.

"Maybe mom should check you out."

"Dude if mom thinks anything is wrong she'll make us both stay home and you know it." Dean argued.

Sam looked unsure but caved.

Dean headed to his room to change and grab his things sitting on the bed until he felt clear headed and then rushed out the door with Sam calling I love yous to their parents who watched them go fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Arandi's room Dean kissed her until they had to breathe and he felt as if he had been away from her a lot longer than just last night.

He helped Arandi get some of her chores done and they were gone from there too loading up everything they needed to change at Chris's before heading to Stony's.

"My parents are out of town so we have the house to ourselves." Arandi smiled.

"Good I told my parents that I was spending the night at Chris's and he's going to cover me, I'll even leave my car there for good measure."

"How are we getting back?"

"Lily is letting us use her car because she's supposed to be spending the night with you." Dean grinned.

"You had all this worked out behind my back huh?" She smiled grandly.

"Of course it's my job to rob you of all your innocence." He laughed his best evil laugh.

"Whatever shall I do?" Arandi did her best impression of a swoon.

They laughed and headed to eat at the Game House which was bustling with all the high schoolers getting ready for mischief and partying later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's heart was going to bust out his chest the second he laid eyes on Arandi's costume. She was dressed as Xena, the leather studded skirt with the tight leather top and all the accessories.

"Battle on Xena." He growled pulling her into a kiss.

Dean had decided to dress like Ares all in tight black leather chest muscles peeking out everywhere.

"Mmm you look good enough to lick." Arandi murmured.

"Promise." Dean growled pulling her into a kiss.

Chris took everyone's picture and they headed to Stony's.

The party was booming and they had a great time playing games and dancing. Of course someone sneaked in alcohol and after much pleading Dean finally convinced Arandi to down a couple jello shots and she relaxed noticeably breaking out into random giggles which Dean found adorable.

There wasn't much that he didn't find adorable about her and he didn't even like the word.

Arandi felt just a bit tipsy showing that she never had drank anything more toxic than Red Bull in her life but she felt great with Dean by her side holding her close and laughing at her every time she giggled and then did her best Xena battle cry.

Dean only drank two beers because he still wasn't feeling right and his stomach kept churning. Besides he wanted to remember the rest of the night at Arandi's in vivid color.

The night was going great until someone else had too much to drink and started wanting to pick fights.

He went way past the line when he lifted Arandi's skirt to see what was underneath and she shoved him on his ass.

"What the fuck is your deal Kevin." Dean roared pushing Arandi behind him as Kevin stood up angry.

"She doesn't have to be such a bitch." Kevin slurred.

Dean's nose flared in anger and an unbelievable surge of possessiveness filled him. Arandi was his and no one touched her but him.

He knew that he shouldn't do it every part of him told him it was a bad idea but the possessiveness and Arandi's scared face pushed him and he threw the first punch.

All hell broke loose after that punches flying and connecting solidly. Dean felt it when his nose started bleeding, he could hear Arandi yelling at him to stop, and he could feel his friends trying to pull him off of Kevin.

When they finally did Kevin was a bloody mess and Dean could barely see straight.

Everything else was a blur, sirens arriving kids rushing everywhere because of underage drinking and Dean knew that he was well and utterly fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris pulled Dean and Arandi out the backdoor of Stony's house and somehow they got out without being arrested but Stony was going to be in world of shit and so were they when their parents got wind of the police being called.

Arandi was trying to clean Dean's face and he was still fuming. They made it to Chris's house and Dean groaned seeing his dad's truck in the driveway. There went the entire night he had planned.

He spotted his dad and he knew by the look on his face that this wasn't ending well. Dean pulled Arandi into a kiss because he knew he wasn't going to get to spend the night with her.

He got out of his car to face the consequences and Chris had to face his dad.

John stepped up to Dean and grabbed his face making Dean wince. "I should have known if there was a fight you would be involved."

"He deserved what he got for touching Arandi," Dean defended.

"Well lucky for you the kids' not talking but he had a number done on him according to his dad."

"How fast does news spread around this place?" Dean huffed.

"Fast enough for your ass to be in deep boy." John growled. "You've been drinking, you've been in a fight, and you're driving under the influence."

Dean had no argument holding Arandi's hand desperately because he was praying hard that it wouldn't happen but he knew it was coming.

"We are taking Arandi home then you and I are going to have a long talk on the way home."

"What about my car?" Dean asked.

"Your mom and I will pick it up later.'

Dean sighed pulling Arandi to his dad's truck while John talked to Chris's dad and Chris looked at Dean forlornly.

Dropping off Arandi was hard Dean knew grounding was coming even though the last time he had been grounded was when he was twelve.

He walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. "I'm getting grounded I can tell you that already. I'm really sorry I lost it like that but I don't want anyone touching you."

"It's alright just as long as we're ok we can make it through anything." She whispered tears in her eyes; he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry." He murmured to her kissing her again.

The horn of his dad's truck told him he was pushing it, he waited until she got inside and then headed to the truck.

He listened to the bitching without a word hoping not arguing would merit him something but it just made his head spin and his stomach churn.

The second they pulled into the driveway he was out on his knees puking.

John stood by less than patient with his teen son. "Get your ass to bed and we will finish this in the morning but I want your phone now."

Dean tried to protest which only resulted in him throwing up again and his dad took his phone. "Your laptop is off limits unless it's for homework don't ask Sam to use his."

Dean's head was pounding and he could barely piece things together and what scared him the most was that it nothing to do with the two Coronas he had drank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Dean." Sam's voice sounded way too loud.

Dean blinked his eyes open.

"Dad wants you up says you can't sleep all day when you're on his shit list."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

Dean touched his temples wincing.

"Just how much did you drink?" Sam asked.

"That's just it; I barely drank anything because I was having too much fun with Arandi." He groaned.

"Maybe someone spiked your drink." Sam suggested.

"They would have had to have been super ninjas."

"Well anyway dad wants you up he has the Impala here already and wants you to change the oil and tune it up."

Dean didn't feel like moving let alone working on the car but he knew better than to piss his dad any more than he already was.

He showered and popped some ibuprofen then headed downstairs.

His mom offered him some lunch rather curtly and he refused. He really didn't like it when his mom was mad at him and his stomach was still waging war with him.

He headed to the garage to face the rest of his punishment.

His dad looked even more upset than the night before

"Thank your mom for getting to sleep this long I would have had your ass up at six." His dad growled. "You deserve to suffer through a hangover big boy."

"I'm not hung over dad I'm just not feeling good." He tried.

"So it's just a coincidence that you were drinking last night." John scoffed.

"I had two beers dad so either I'm the lightest weight ever or it's something else." Dean looked at his dad with pleading eyes because he really did feel like crap.

John looked his son over. "Nice try pal but I've played these games before."

Dean lowered his eyes sighing heavily; it was going to be a long day.

"Dean I get that you are a senior in high school star quarterback and the popular jock but that in my book does not merit your getting away with murder. You broke the law last night and you should consider yourself lucky that no one snitched you out and that you didn't get arrested. Do you know how much that would have counted against you later on in school and you have easily lost out on your last three games."

"I get it dad, I won't do it again." He sighed.

"You're grounded for two weeks, no phone, no laptop, no TV, and most of all no Arandi. "

Dean's head snapped up painfully. "You can't do that."

"I can't keep you from each other at school but you will not see her after practice, she will be driving her own car. As for your project I will allow two hours of computer time for the two of you to communicate on Monday and Wednesdays only, you don't listen you'll only be grounded longer."

Dean was trembling with frustration and anger. "This is total bullshit." He hollered.

"Dean I suggest you calm down now."

Dean felt his stomach churning and the room began to tilt ever so slightly. "Please dad just not Arandi."

"Maybe you won't take things so for granted if you follow the rules trust me son you'll live and the end of the two weeks you'll know better than to risk it again. Now get to work."

"No, I'm not doing this I'm almost eighteen and you can't keep me from her!"

"Stop acting like you're six then and take the punishment like a man!"

"Fuck this." Dean hissed trying to get past his dad who was frustrated beyond means with his usual begrudging son.

His son being a strong well-built young man and very obviously pissed, John pushed him back strongly and was shocked when Dean stumbled back and tripped over the jack holding up the car sprawling backwards hard onto the garage floor.

John felt his own stomach churn seeing the way his son stared at him wide eyed and hurt etched on every feature. "Dean I…" He reached for his son who only stared up at him his eyes bright.

"Leave me alone dad." He whispered as he sat up and scooted with his back against the wall laying his head on his drawn up knees. "Please just leave me alone."

John stared at him, he had never ever laid a hand on his boys and he knew the shock his son had to be feeling because he felt it just as much.

He left the garage to breathe and send Sam in, Dean could deal with anything with Sam.

Dean looked up to see him go and began to stand intent on running out the garage door and finding a way to see Arandi, he was going to show his parents that keeping him from her was not a good idea if they wanted him to be good.

He stood up and tried to walk but his legs suddenly felt like they were weighed down by cement and he lurched forward the whole weight of his body hitting the Impala and jostling it hard enough to knock it off the jack. The car crashed to the floor making the hood come slamming down. Dean threw himself back before the solid metal hood could connect with his head or injure his throwing arm.

The outcome was hardly better as he fell against shelves loaded down with tools and odds and ends; everything came crashing down on him as he fell sprawled face first. Pain thrummed through his body and his head felt as if it was going to explode.

He saw a pool of red spreading out in front of him, Arandi his last thought as he surrendered to oblivion.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	14. SAYING WHAT YOU FEEL

SAYING WHAT YOU FEEL

John had barely stepped past the kitchen to head upstairs when he heard the commotion coming from the garage. He thought for a second that Dean was throwing a tantrum and making a mess of the garage.

Still feeling bad for pushing Dean down he would hope that things didn't escalate.

What met his eyes caught his breath and his chest felt tight.

Dean laid face down a shelf that had been loaded down with all sorts of things lay on top of him and thick pool of red spreading from where he lay.

Seeing the car off the jack and the hood down every horrible scenario drilled through John's head, that somehow the hood had caught Dean and he'd crashed into the shelf that his son his baby boy no matter that he was the oldest was now bleeding out in front of him.

Strong vivid images of his son flew threw his mind as he grew up and John felt suffocated but he had to move and somehow he was at Dean's side throwing the now light shelf aside and off his son instantly checking for a pulse at the same time that he began screaming for Mary.

Relief filled him to feel the strong pulse under his fingertips.

He heard Mary and Sam's gasps when they came to the door to see the awful scene spread before them and Mary almost forgot that she was nurse seeing her son lying in a pool of blood.

Her son needed her and she moved yelling for Sam to call 911. Sam quickly dialed his cell phone and kneeled next to his mom as she checked Dean over slowly.

Sam was right in the puddle of blood and he felt sick as he told the operator everything she asked. He tried to move back as he felt the liquid seeping into his jeans and he nearly laughed hysterically. "Mom, dad it's not blood it's the war game blood paint that we used to use to fill the paint balls."

There were three audible sounds of relief but Dean was bleeding and he was still out cold.

"What happened?" Mary asked as she professionally turned her son over carefully.

John didn't want to tell her everything at the moment so he just told her it had happened while he was out of the garage.

The arrival of the ambulance dropped the subject and everything was a whir from that point on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi paced her room upset as she could ever be. Dean's mom had called her early that morning to tell her what Dean's punishment entailed and Arandi had only listened with a heavy heart, her only consolation that she would be able to see Dean in school.

Two fucking weeks was way too long to not be in his arms.

She was sure Dean wouldn't be able to leave school at all and she wouldn't let him risk getting more time and having to wait to see him until the following day was making her crazy.

How did she possibly get so attached to him so fast?

Her mind took over fueling her fears. What if so much time away from her he would realize she really wasn't what he wanted?

What if at the end of the two weeks he ended it for good?

She felt sick to her stomach.

Her phone sounded and she rushed to pick up hoping against hope that Dean had found a way to call her but it was Kal.

"Hey I just passed Dean's house and there ambulance out front." Kal said as she answered.

She had already talked her friend's ear off on what had happened.

"Oh my God." Arandi gasped.

"I'm going back now to see if there is anything I can help with." Kal said. "I'll let you know what happened."

The disconnecting line made her feel sick and somehow she knew something had happened to Dean.

She grabbed her jacket and her keys and ran for her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat with Sam in the waiting room and one of Dean's friends Kal waiting for Mary to come tell them something.

His head hurt and no matter how many ways he told himself that it wasn't his fault guilt clawed at his heart deep and hard.

Dean would be out with Arandi right now if he hadn't come down on his son so hard as if he hadn't done the same shit when he was Dean's age, hell even younger.

No sooner had Arandi's name filtered through his mind than she came crashing through the emergency doors with Jade at her heels.

John stood to greet her and she crashed into his chest sobbing. Now he really felt like shit at the bottom of a pile of shit. He put his arms around her and how could he forget how two people truly falling in love felt like.

"Calm down sweetie, it's all going to be ok." He murmured to her and Kal came to comfort her helping her sit.

Mary finally came out looking exhausted but relieved. "It looked so much worse than it was, he has a stomach bug which probably made him dizzy and he fell into the shelf when the car came off the jack, he's got a temperature and some cuts and bruises but otherwise fine."

John's guilt only went up a couple more notches, Dean had told him that he didn't feel good and he had thought that Dean was just trying to get out of his punishment.

Mary looked at Arandi's tear streaked face and caved. "Come on sweetie he's climbing the walls."

Arandi jumped up to follow Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary showed Arandi the room where Dean was deciding she did not want to witness the reunion of not even twenty four hours gone. While she was so glad that Dean had finally found a girl who truly cared about him, Mary was having trouble letting go of her boys.

The sisters of destruction were what the Remington girls were.

Mary sighed and headed back to her husband because she knew by his drawn face that he wasn't coming clean about what had happened and it was confession time.

She took his hand and led him to the chapel and John caved telling Mary everything.

"You shoved him John?" Mary said in disbelief.

"I thought I had a raging bull coming at me so I over compensated and now I know he was sick for me to be able to take him down so easily. My God Mary he was sick and I didn't believe him."

Although Mary was a tad bit angry that her husband would use force against his son she could see that he was punishing himself quite painfully.

"It's done but if you ever do that again you will be stretched out beside him." Mary warned with a kiss to his forehead.

John felt somewhat better but dreaded the looks his son was going to give him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was semi floating on whatever the hell they had given him for pain when Arandi came through the door.

If he could have he would have met her half way.

She was in his arms fast enough and that was just as good. "Hey I'm ok just got clumsy because I missed you so much."

"So it was my fault." She sobbed.

"Arandi stop it please."

Arandi nodded. "Do you have to stay?"

"No I get to go home but I'm going to be out of it for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow with the crap they gave me." He yawned.

Arandi looked so sad at least Dean got to sleep through the separation.

"I did it all just to be able to see you." He grinned tiredly.

Arandi cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they got Dean home he was more than loopy and they walked him up the stairs he asked three different times where Arandi was.

"She went home kiddo so that you could rest." Mary answered.

"I need her to cuddle me." Dean whined.

"I'll get out your teddy bear." Mary chuckled.

"Teddy doesn't run his fingers through my hair and teddy doesn't give sweet kisses and teddy doesn't…"

Sam put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Bro you happily doped but so hanging yourself."

John thus far had stayed out of his son's sight.

In his room Sam helped Dean get comfortable and the second his head touched the pillow he was out.

A few hours later Mary woke him to check on him. Dean instantly blanched and turned throwing up all over the floor.

Mary sighed as she helped him.

"Sorry mom." He moaned.

"No worries kiddo."

Dean was out again.

Night rolled in and Mary checked on Dean again prepared this time.

John watched from the doorway.

Dean's eyes fell on him and he just looked at his dad not sure what he felt or how to act on it so he just closed his eyes.

"Dean you need to drink something, small sips alright." Mary coaxed.

Dean did as he was told and felt his stomach churn. "No more mom please, I don't feel good."

Hearing the same words Dean had said to him before the fall made John flinch.

Dean was out again in seconds.

Mary looked at her husband and wished she had all the solutions for this now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes when his bed shifted. He hoped to find Arandi but found only Sam.

"Arandi has called to check on you like thirty times and mom tells her that you're asleep because you are." Sam sighed.

"Is she ok?"

"She's worried and wants to see you but mom wants her to stay clear till after school tomorrow in case what you have is contagious."

Dean chuckled softly. "I had my tongue down her throat if I'm contagious she's screwed.

Sam laughed but Dean could see something else in his brother's eyes.

"What wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing I just…..don't fucking ever do that again." Sam snapped.

"I passed out Sam."

"No Dean you didn't get it the way you looked, the look on dad's face and that pool of what we thought was blood man I thought I had lost you forever." Sam hitched.

Dean got it his brotherly bond with Sam always so strong. "C'mere." He whispered and instantly Sam laid down his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm your big brother and I'm going to be here for you for as long as I'm allowed."

Sam nodded and let the tears flow.

When Mary and John peeked in to check on Dean they found both boys curled together fast asleep and they smiled with warmth in their hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slept past noon the next day and after some soup and crackers felt much better.

Mary seeing that he really had improved told him that if he kept everything down and didn't run a fever she would allow him to go to school the next day.

She did put her foot down on football practice though and Dean didn't have it in him to argue just in case they tried to keep Arandi from coming over.

He just hoped that his coaches wouldn't use it against him.

By the time Arandi got there he was coming out of his skin and he thought his dad had to be drowning in guilt to pretend that he had never grounded him.

He just wanted to see Arandi hold her and do everything that he could to never lose her and make her happy. He smiled had never expected to feel this at his young age but it was there and it felt right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His sneaky mom had kept him out of practice for two days and the coaches reassured him that they weren't going to keep him out of the game just because he'd been sick but still he went to practice and sat on the bench.

The days buzzed together and they were to game day that fast with only one day of practice even he felt jittery. The last thing he wanted was to lose with only three games left.

He had nothing to worry about; he played like he always did sure and confident bringing his team to a four touchdown lead with Arandi close by cheering her little heart out for him.

He was glad that the coaches would let him ride back home with his parents on away games because he really was so tired. Arandi was allowed to leave with them to and they fell asleep huddled together all the way home.

Dean hated having to leave her at her house, trudging up the stairs to his own room with a sad sigh. He was glad that he was too tired to toss and turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked into the garage to get his and Arandi's remote control car; they were taking it to the park to test it.

He looked around everything had been cleaned up and put away. He still got a shudder from his dad shoving him the way he had and they still had hardly been in the same room the trip in the car the night before silent.

He didn't know what his dad was waiting for and Dean didn't know how to explain how freaked out he was that his dad had shoved him like he had.

He felt like a five year old who had gotten his feelings hurt.

"I hope you know I would never hurt you on purpose." John said behind him having found his son looking rather pale staring at the spot that he landed when he shoved him.

"I know." Dean answered but didn't move.

"Dean are you ok?" John asked in concern.

He finally turned to face his dad. "I'm awesome." He smiled and hoped his dad bought it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi laughed as he controlled the car all over the path by the pond at the park, it was sort of chilly out and Dean couldn't wait to warm up with Arandi.

"You are a genius." Arandi praised at Dean's talents for having put the car and controller together from spare parts.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Dean grinned.

"Never."

"Let's get going you're lips are turning blue and want to make them all rosy and puffy." Dean smiled slyly.

"Where are we going?" Arandi asked as she followed Dean.

"My mom is working today and my dad went with his brother, Sam and Jade are at your house sooooo…." Dean grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt as if he had been kissing Arandi for hours and he was so hard he thought he was going to pass out from all his blood going south.

She lay under him panting hard as he kissed her and ran his hands everywhere. Man he wanted her so badly but he promised he wouldn't push it.

Oh but she looked so fucking hot and needy under him and he just wanted a little more.

He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt to feel warm smooth skin and he moaned into her neck thrusting against her.

She felt how hard he was and though her heart was beating so fast it actually hurt she wanted to give him more. She just wasn't ready for all the way yet.

When his hands reached her bra she didn't stop him and he lifted his head to look at her, to make sure she wasn't freaking out.

She looked into his eyes for a long time and she knew she cared for Dean so much, hell she loved him and though she was terrified that the second she gave in to him he would walk away, she knew without a doubt that she wanted no one else to be her first.

She pulled away from him and stood up and she could see Dean's frustration as he thought she was freaking but the look of awe and wide eyed shock that took its place when Arandi pulled off her shirt to reveal her taut stomach and lacy silk bra was worth every second.

"Arandi…" He breathed reaching for her as if he was afraid she was just a mirage.

Her face beet red she pulled off her bra to stand under Dean's slack jawed scrutiny as he finally got to see what had thus far been fantasy.

She crawled on the bed to face him knees to knees and his eyes wandered over her very perky very there breasts. She barely ran her hand over his crotch and he threw his head back cursing as he came so hard in his pants like a horny twelve year old.

"Fuck baby fuck." Was all he could say as his body convulsed in pleasure and Arandi grinned loving that she had done this to Dean, for Dean but his eyes were still full of lusty want.

He reached for her jeans button and she began to panic but he kissed her soft. "Relax baby I just want to make you feel good, I just want to touch you." He looked her in the eyes asking her permission.

Biting her lower lip and seeing his beautiful green eyes blown with desire and his wet shiny bruised parted lips she caved.

He crawled behind her slipping as close to her as he could his chest to her back. He kissed her neck one hand cupping luscious breasts while the other slipped into her jeans but still over her panties.

She shuddered and her breathing was fast.

He touched her slow and gently letting her adjust while he got to know her body.

"I'm going lower." He murmured in her ear and she tensed against him but didn't push him away. He moved his fingers to touch her and he moaned at the heat and wet that he found and he was doing this to her touching her where no one else ever had. "You're mine." He said feeling it to his core. "I'm yours." He moved his hand from her breasts grabbed one of hers to touch him where already he was rock hard again.

"Can I touch you?" She panted.

Could she touch him as if he would ever in this lifetime say no?

His answer though was to pull his hands free and unbutton and unzip his jeans for her to access him.

She felt him slowly and gently and he bucked against it involuntarily and he was already feeling his balls tightening and he was going to lose it fast and hard again.

His hand back in her jeans he slid two fingers to her sweet spot and gently began to work it.

Arandi gasped and arched back against him her head against his chest and he watched her parted wet lips and her face contorted in pleasure.

She continued to work him as he moved his fingers a bit faster not daring go further. He only wanted one thing inside her and it wasn't his fingers.

He watched her fall apart seconds later as she grabbed his hand to keep him where it felt the best and she moaned his name like dripping honey and with her hand tightening around him he followed her.

They stayed like that a few minutes trying to catch their breath.

"I've never felt anything so fucking good." Dean breathed.

Her head lolled against his chest she looked at him with tired sated eyes. "Mmm." She replied.

Very reluctantly they cleaned up and pull themselves together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Arandi had left hours before his parents got home and they had all had dinner together.

He felt good and was getting hard just thinking about what they had done earlier. Fuck she made him crazy.

Everyone in bed now fast asleep Dean was wondering whether or not he should call Arandi when his phone sounded for a text.

'It's cold out here let me in your window.' From Arandi and Dean was up so fast he nearly fell off his bed.

He opened his window slowly letting Arandi in fast so the chill of the outside wouldn't be noticed.

"I think you got this backwards baby, I'm Romeo you're Juliet, I'm supposed to be climbing through your window." Dean laughed.

"It's the twenty first century get with the program grandpa, my parents left and Jade is at Kayla's and I don't want to be home alone."

"You shouldn't be not so soon." He hugged her. "Where's your car?"

"I ran here didn't want to risk your parents seeing it out there or my neighbors telling my parents that it wasn't parked out front all night. I'll just wake up really early and go home."

Dean walked over to his door to make sure that it was locked and turned to find Arandi staring at him.

It wasn't till that moment that he realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers and yeah he had been thinking about her earlier.

Her cheeks were burning red and even Dean felt a bit of modesty creep in but just a tiny bit. "Um not exactly the way I planned you getting me out of my clothes." He smiled sheepishly sitting on the edge of his bed and grabbing a pillow to put over his lap.

"I think your legs are sexier than mine." She giggled trying to slow her heart rate. Dean was so hot it made her head spin that he was her boyfriend. She sat beside him and he pulled her in for a kiss. "We better get some sleep." He said against her lips.

"Can I borrow some pj's?"

"How about you just get comfortable like me." He murmured against her neck.

She buried her face in his neck but nodded.

He watched her without blinking as she slowly undressed in front of him down to her bra and panties. He bit his lip and wow she was just so fucking hot.

He got under his covers and beckoned her to follow.

They kissed for a long time their hands roaming over smooth silky skin and soon Dean was pressed between her legs pushing against her making her make those sweet little noises he adored.

They went over together hard and fast panting into each other's necks trying to keep it down.

Once they were cleaned up Dean spooned in behind her holding her close. With her by his side sleep came so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent all of the next day watching movies in his room because it was too cold to do anything else, Sam and Jade joined them.

John and Mary watched from the doorway as the young couples laughed and clung tight to one another.

Yeah the sisters of destruction, then it dawned on Mary that the Remington's probably thought the same thing of her boys and she had to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on his seventh lap around the track having to complete ten when his nose started bleeding.

This shit was really beginning to annoy him but he intended to finish his laps and ran faster.

He came to a stop once done holding the small towel he always carried with him for sweat to his nose.

"Nose bleed son?" Doc asked as he motioned Dean to sit down.

"Yeah I guess I got too hot." Dean breathed.

"Is that even possible in this cold air."

Dean laid his head back and blinked up at the man seeing his lips moving and not hearing anything but a loud buzzing and his head was pounding, his eyes filled with little black dots.

How the hell was he supposed to cover this?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	15. TICK TOCK

TICK TOCK

"Dean you with me?" Doc asked just as he was called to check a probable sprained ankle. "Just sit here and I'll check on you in a sec.

Dean looked at him blankly and suddenly he could hear voices again. "Just tired doc ain't as young as I used to be." Dean grinned.

"Still in flipping diapers boy and you're bitching about being old, just wait until you get to my age and then you can piss and moan." Doc grumbled as he walked away.

Dean sighed, that had been too close. Just two more games and he was golden.

"Call it day Winchester, we need you fresh and pumped on Friday." Coach Davis yelled. "I said Winchester I didn't say anything else about you yahoos"

Everyone else moaned as Dean sauntered away.

"It happened again didn't it?" Stony said behind him.

"What?" Dean feigned confusion.

"That zoning out like you did in class that one day, what's going on Dean?" Stony looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Stone I'm not taking any drugs."

"That's what's worrying me." Stony said softly well aware of Dean's temper.

"You're channeling my mother." Dean groused.

"At least someone gives a shit about you man."

"I get it alright I've just been off for a few weeks." Dean admitted. "But I just want to finish the games Stone I swear and if I'm still not right by then I will tell my mommy and daddy."

Stony looked at him long and hard. "You better or I will." He walked away.

Dean watched him and sighed, three more weeks just three more weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi stood in front of the chemistry class presenting their project, having finished it early they had been allowed to present it and get it out of the way.

It was very impressive and well received and they aced every aspect that had been expected and then some.

"We do everything good together." Dean smiled.

Arandi blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean barely cleared the stall of the bathroom before he was spewing after practice.

"Dude what the hell, are you pregnant?" Anthony yelled from the locker. "Or maybe Arandi is because sometime guys get sympathy morning sickness."

If Dean didn't know that it wasn't possible he would have freaked out. "Don't talk about her like that dick head and it's five in the evening."

"I'm just saying." Anthony shrugged.

"I had a bad burrito or something." Dean said as he rinsed his mouth.

He saw Chris and Stony exchange glances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean you're going to be late getting home." Arandi said in his ear.

He pushed his eyes open and looked up at Arandi remembering sitting on her bed doing homework and nothing else.

"You've slept over three hours." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled still feeling so very tired.

"Just get home and go to bed." She said softly.

Just then Sam knocked on the door. "We're going to be late Dean." He called through the door.

"Coming." Dean said as he stretched, he kissed Arandi goodbye and headed to leave.

"Hey Sammy you mind driving home I'm really beat."

"Sure as long as dad doesn't get mad." Sam said seeing that Dean really did look tired.

Dean was asleep the second he laid his head back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean wake up." Sam shook him hard.

"What Sam we're home already?"

"Dean we've been home nearly twenty minutes thankfully mom and dad are out but they will be home any minute. What is your deal?" Dean pulled himself out of the car and was instantly turning to throw up.

"What the hell Dean, do you have that stomach bug again?"

"I guess." Dean struggled to stay upright.

"Mom can check you out when she gets home." Sam offered.

"No way Sam I have to play tomorrow and mom will stop that no matter how important it is to me if she thinks that I'm sick and I'm not Sam just tired." Dean pleaded.

"Since when does tired cause throwing up." Sam scoffed.

"Sam just drop it please." Dean said moving towards the door, once in his room he barely had the energy to take off his jacket before he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was more than grateful that both games left were home games because whatever was going on with him had him exhausted without doing much let alone when he practiced and spent the whole day in school.

It was getting harder and harder to cover and he was glad that they had Thanksgiving vacation in between games and hopefully he could get enough rest to feel human again.

The only thing he hated was being away from Arandi because she had to go to her grandmother's for Thanksgiving Day and his family had to go to his uncle's house. He usually loved it, enough food for a small country, all the games and he was allowed a couple of beers since he turned sixteen.

This year though he wanted nothing more than to be able to share this with Arandi but it wasn't happening.

He had to get past the game and then the weekend just go to school Monday and Tuesday then the rest of the week was vacation.

He sat in the locker room pulling everything he could in for this game.

He did it playing near perfect even though he wanted to throw up more than once and his head just pounded. He avoided being tackled by the skin of his teeth.

By the time the game ended he was ready to drop but if he didn't go to the Game House with Arandi everyone was going to know something was wrong so he took some ibuprofen and then drank an energy drink which gave him just the boost that he needed to get by another couple of hours.

He sat with his arm around Arandi talking to his team mates laughing and excited for the last game which would make them state champions if they won and they were going to win.

Dean felt his energy waning so he pulled Arandi into a slow hot kiss so that when he left no one ragged on him about being an old lady, they would think he was leaving to get some action.

He startled when he felt Arandi's hand brush over him under the table. He leaned to whisper in her ear. "You want me to have to walk out of here with a hard on?"

"I'll cover you." She smiled sweetly.

"Innocent my ass." He growled.

He was about to get up when another voice cut in. "The almighty beasts, ooh I'm impressed." A petite blond snickered sarcastically staring at Dean.

"Tryouts for mascot are over." Arandi bristled.

"You should be careful who you talk shit too." Blondie said.

"Oh the terror in my heart whatever will I do?" Arandi bit back pulling back from Dean who was trying to keep her next to him.

"I hear you think you're some bad ass bitch."

"I bet you can here London with those ears." Arandi laughed as she stood up from the table.

"Arandi…." Dean started not wanting to end up grounded for sure this time.

"Oh how sweet your boy toy is protecting you."

Dean flared his nose so he got grounded. "Actually I was going to tell her to not hurt you too much."

"Amazing he speaks in full sentences." The blond mocked and was on her ass the next second with a bloody lip Arandi moved so fast.

Everyone was standing now and Dean grabbed Arandi pulling her towards the door. They were half way across the parking lot when they were shoved against a car and the blond was on Arandi and a guy standing in front of Dean tall and muscle type.

"Don't move pretty boy." He growled.

Dean smirked. "Apparently you have me confused with that other guy you know the one who gives a fuck." Dean shoved the huge guy sending him stumbling to his ass. Chris and Stony automatically flanking Dean.

They all turned to watch Arandi and the blonde whose name was Candy by what everyone was calling her.

She knew how to fight and for Arandi that was an added bonus because she rarely got to let loose.

Every guy's fantasy was coming to life as these two girls fought and everyone around them made sure that no one interfered.

Candy though didn't stand a chance as Arandi laid her out with a blunt upper cut.

"Bitch the next time you talk shit you better be sure you can fucking back it up." Arandi loomed over her.

The big hulking guy pulled the bloodied Candy away.

Dean wrapped his arms around Arandi. "That was so fucking hot."

Arandi glared at him and walked to the Impala and got in.

Dean sighed. "Well it was." He grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Dean couldn't take it. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Dean." Arandi snapped.

"You could have fooled me."

"What am I supposed to be thrilled that I just got in a fight?"

"You're supposed to be thrilled that you kicked ass." Dean said sharply.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just fucking pull over!"

Dean pulled into a parking space close the park and Arandi jumped out seconds later.

He was at her heels as she stormed into the small wooded area.

"I don't know what the hell your deal is…" Dean started and then grunted in surprise as Arandi shoved him into a tree hard kissing him hard and bruising making him whimper.

"Just shut the fuck up." She moaned into his mouth. She was pissed yeah so she was trained to fight and win that didn't mean she like being called on it and she didn't like the way that fucking blond bimbo had looked at Dean even though she had insulted him Arandi still saw the want in her eyes.

Dean was hers and everyone should know that by now and she was just pissed and fuck Dean was making new noises that just had her toes curling and she didn't even feel the cold air around them.

She had it she was tired of being so fucking innocent ok so she wasn't quite ready for full on sex but she wasn't going to lose Dean because she was this timid little bitch who was afraid to over step her bounds, afraid to lose Dean.

She didn't want that fear dominating her life so here you go world and maybe she was going to owe Candy a thank you for pushing her in the right direction.

Dean was stunned into silence except for the moans he couldn't contain because fuck who knew being manhandled by your lady was such a fucking turn on? He was so hard he could hammer nails and dear God what was she doing?

Arandi was undoing his jeans pulling the zipper down and pulling his aching hard cock free.

Dean watched with hooded eyes to see her seeing him for the first time and she smiled wickedly at him tearing at his mouth with determination that made him whimper again. Her hand sliding up and down his shaft and he was so fucking turned on he could barely feel the cold.

Then everything faded to just Arandi when she dropped to her knees and Dean really thought heart attacks weren't possible at seventeen because fuck she looked so damn gorgeous like that and was she really going to…..

"Fuck!" He yelled, yeah she really was doing this her lips wrapped soft and hot around his cock tasting him for the first time and getting used to the idea and feel of him in her mouth.

It wasn't as bad as she had feared and Dean's reaction was pure fuel so she flicked her tongue licking and sucking slowly gaging the things he liked the most.

Dean was panting fighting the urge to thrust forward afraid to scare her off but fuck this was good and fuck he was going to die a happy little death right here.

He wanted to ask her why she was doing this and tell her how amazing it felt but all that would push past his lips was her name and moans.

He felt the intense building of pleasured heat coiling through him and his eyes rolled but he forced them to focus gluing his eyes to Arandi's because this was just hot, this was just fuck and she was his.

"Arandi….baby…..can't…fuck, fuck, fuck,…gonna….baby." He screamed as he felt the ecstasy hit him hurricane force and she didn't pull back, she had gagged a few times when he had hit the back of her throat as she valiantly tried to take him all in on the first time but she was swallowing what she could and Dean thought how unmanly it would be to pass out right now.

Arandi smiled up at him licking her lips and fuck his cock twitched and he closed his eyes before he really did have a heart attack.

He felt when Arandi stood up and started to clean him up and he whimpered from the touch as she tucked him in and zipped him up. Fuck that was hot too.

"With practice I can do better." She purred in his ear and his knees finally gave.

"I just need a minute." He said hoarsely against her neck as she did her best to hold him up.

"Let's get you home before you pass out." She said.

"But you…" He argued.

"I'm good baby trust me I'm good." She smiled loving the feeling of the control she had had on him.

They made it to the car and Arandi drove because Dean was still spiraling in contentment.

"Be honest with me Dean, did I do ok?" She asked her voice sexily raw.

"Look at me, a kitten could kick my ass right now fuck Arandi if you get better at this I'm a dead man."

Arandi got quiet.

"How about you baby were you ok with it because it you don't like doing it you don't have too." Dean offered slowly praying.

"It was nothing like I expected but I didn't mind not the way you came undone." She blushed hard. "It's just that you're…"

"I'm what?" Dean asked nervously.

"You're fucking huge." She finally blurted.

Dean smiled proudly. "Trust me baby somewhere down the road that's a good thing."

Arandi shuddered. "You look so tired I'm just going to take you home and have my mom come get me."

Dean didn't argue he was having a hell of time keeping his eyes open.

They pulled into the driveway Dean was surprised to see his Uncle Bobby leaving and his parents on the porch.

"Pushing the curfew there don't you thing DW." His uncle chuckled.

"I get special time on game night." Dean explained.

Everyone had grown extremely quiet staring at Arandi and Dean turned to look at her, the bruises from the fight were on her face and crap.

"Dean did you…."

That came clear from left field. "No mom, what the hell I would never! Some chick picked a fight with her at the Game House and Arandi defended herself, you can ask anyone."

"Do your parents know?" Mary asked already checking Arandi's face and hands.

"I'm pretty sure my sister told them when she got home." Arandi said.

"Why didn't' you take her home?" John was asking waving to Bobby as he drove away.

"I'm beat dad and Arandi was afraid I'd fall asleep driving home." Dean said with a yawn.

"I'll take her home John you get this boy tucked in." Mary said heading to grab her keys and wallet.

Dean kissed Arandi goodnight tasting himself on her he smiled and felt heat low in his belly just at the thought of what she had done to him. "I'm making this up to you baby." He promised.

He watched his mom and Arandi drive away, startled a little too when his dad put his arm around his shoulders. He saw the cloud of doubt in his dad's eyes. "I wasn't expecting it dad, I'm not afraid of you." Dean stressed.

"Let's get you to bed wonder boy." John said playfully but Dean could still see the hurt in his dad's eyes and what was Dean supposed to do tell his dad it was alright that he shoved him on his ass?

Dean prayed hard that this was one of those things that went away given time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove in silence for the first few minutes.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked Dean if he hit you?" Mary asked.

"I was a bit curious." Arandi responded.

"It's safe to say that Dean never told you that he hit Kat once."

"No ma'am he never mentioned it."

"I never liked that girl but I knew better than to tell Dean to back off boys always tend to go after what they are told to stay away from, anyway, she royally pissed him off one night and I'm sure by now you've notice my son has quite the temper."

Arandi nodded.

"He hit her knocked her down and gave her a nasty bruise across her face."

Arandi remember that bruise, early junior year but Kat had said her sister had kicked her in the face while they practiced cheers.

"He took it quite hard, not that he had hit Kat but that he had hit a female and he admitted it wasn't the first time he had felt the urge. I gave him one hell of lecture on it, that no matter what a woman did unless she was possessed by demons or an Amazon a man doesn't hit a woman."

"He has never hurt me." Arandi said softly. "He gets very jealous but so do I."

"That's normal sweetie and if you ever need to talk female and don't want to confide in your mom, I'm here for you, you tell your sister the same." Mary smiled.

Arandi smiled back. "Thank you that's nice to know."

Mary talked with Beth and as expected Jade had told their parents about the fight.

"Arandi looks like a beauty queen compared to Candy." Jade grinned.

"When we had you trained Arandi what did we tell you?" Beth asked.

"To kick anyone's ass that threatened me." Arandi smirked.

"We did didn't we, well then good girl now go to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to the upcoming holidays there was no practice for anyone so Dean and Arandi had a couple of extra hours to spend together after school for two days.

Arandi's family was leaving early Thursday morning for her grandmother's so they made plans to have their own little Thanksgiving dinner on Wednesday just the two of them to celebrate their first big holiday as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dean to Arandi to a nice restaurant and they had a good time, then they went to the movies where they spent more time making out than watching the movie.

They headed to Arandi's house to take advantage of the couple of hours that they had before parents and siblings came home.

They made out and Dean began to unbutton Arandi's jeans.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathless.

"Getting you back for the other night in the park." He said kissing down her stomach as he pulled her jeans off slowly.

"Dean you don't have to…" She gasped as he kissed through her panties.

"No but I'm gonna." He said his voice low kissing her inner thighs.

He could see and feel how scared she was so he wasn't going to take overboard but if he played his card right tonight she'd be completely his by Christmas.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	16. LEFT UNSAID

Sexual content

LEFT UNSAID

Dean threw Arandi's jeans aside and situated himself between her legs. "I've got you baby." He murmured moving her panties slightly aside to finally see her and fuck he was hard in seconds with just the thought of what would be his.

"So fucking beautiful." He said against her thigh hearing her soft moans. "No one's home baby you don't have to hold it in let me hear how good it feels."

He slowly dipped his tongue in tasting her and feeling her arch for more.

"I know you won't believe me but I've never done this with anyone." He confessed. "It just didn't seem right but you're mine and I want this." He went to work and she was a babbling mess in seconds.

Dean loved the control he had and fuck the sounds coming from her were more than enough to get him off as he rubbed the delicious friction of his jeans against the bed.

When he brought her to completion she screamed his name twisting her hands in the sheets and arching up as her body shook with bliss. Dean continued to lap at her even as his own powerful climax hit him.

She began to push him away the over sensitivity making it painful to be touched and Dean laughed. "I think you liked that."

Arandi blushed. "That was amazing."

They cleaned up and lay together until the sounds of the front door pulled them apart and they went back to pretended to be the most innocent of innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam sat quietly in the back seat of the SUV listening to music and reflecting on the many hours they were being forced to spend away from their girlfriends.

It was a three hour drive to their Uncle Caleb's house for the whole family gathering. They always looked forward to these outings but this year it seemed so pointless.

Dean drifted off and slept for the entire drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got Sam his own turkey and ham this year so maybe we'll actually have left overs." Caleb poked as he pulled Sam into a huge hug.

"Dean eats a lot too." Sam pointed out.

"Yes son he does but you are bottomless and look at you since the last time I saw you you've grown like five inches. Emma you better throw in two more turkeys, these boys are frickin' giants." Caleb called to his wife.

"Future basketball star." John bragged.

"Well of course you have one football star now you have to have the basketball one too." Bobby scoffed mockingly. "It's bad enough we have to hear all about the greatness that is Dean Winchester."

Dean blushed even though he knew that his uncle was only ribbing him.

"I thought Michael was getting to be a great player." John asked as he opened a beer.

"He would be if he bothered putting the effort and dedication that Dean does but his friends and so called girlfriend take up all his extra time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad." Michael said from where he sat and glared daggers at Dean.

"Don't get mad at me." Dean huffed at Michael. They had at one time been very close but once Dean started to show his football talents Michael had at first strived to be like his cousin but then had just slacked off.

"Enough of the male testosterone." Caleb's wife Emma cut in. "We are here for Thanksgiving not to compare talents although congratulations Dean on your very impressive football year."

"Thank you Auntie Emm."

They men watched games until dinner was served and they all ate to bursting then more games to let the food go down before they headed outside to play their own rousing game of football.

They were cheering the Cowboys on TV when Dean suddenly felt a rush of heat and not the good kind move though his body. He stayed still trying to gage what the hell was going on with him now and his right arm started to tingle feeling like he was being prodded with a million needles all at once and his fingers began to twitch.

'Crap.' He thought if anyone noticed he was going to be so screwed and he stayed still hoping that it would pass when it didn't he stood up slowly and headed outside sure that everyone would think that he was anxious to play.

Once outside he flexed his fingers sending pain coursing through his entire arm and fuck this couldn't be happening, he had only one game to go and this was his throwing arm.

He wasn't stupid he knew that he had everything to do with what was going on in his head and he was bound and determined to make it through the last game but how the hell did he cover this up.

Michael walked out the door at that moment and Dean thought 'my scapegoat cometh.' All he had to do was prod Michael a little and he'd have his cover.

"You sure you want to play oh great quarterback with us common folk?" Michael scoffed.

"What is your deal Michael, I'm not going to apologize for being good at what I love." Dean threw back.

"Yeah so you're not the one that has to hear how I should be as good as you by now." Michael growled.

"So what you want to be mediocre so you can catch some flack, sure I'll get right on that." Dean snickered and winced as another shot of pain shot through his arm.

"You've always been such a dick."

"I think you're looking in the mirror." Dean snapped he stepped to the side of the steps knowing he was pushing Michael to be confrontational but he needed the cover up.

He saw his mom and aunt looking through the window and he had to make it good.

"I could be better than you if I wanted." Michael growled.

"Sure you can Mikey just like at baseball and basketball remind me again who has all the trophies." Dean urged and he saw that Michael was going to snap.

Michael only intended to shove Dean to jostle him but Dean had his play in mind he brought up his arms to block Michael even as his arm screamed in protest and of course Michael pushed harder and Dean flipped over the railing.

No one could see how he landed and it really wasn't that long of a fall or painful at all he'd taken harder hits in the game but it was enough to get what he needed.

His mom and aunt having witnessed the whole scene were yelling for the men to get outside and close at their heels and Dean rolled on the ground clutching his arm

"Michael why would you do that?" Emma yelled.

"I didn't mean…." Michael stammered.

"I saw you through the window Michael you shoved him." His mother said in shock.

John and Caleb were at Dean's side. "Dean what's wrong?"

"My throwing arm, I landed on my throwing arm." He said between gritted teeth because the pain was real even if everything else wasn't.

Caleb shot his son a murderous look. "Get your ass to your room now!"

"But dad I didn't mean to hurt him." Michael argued.

Caleb glared at him and Michael rushed angrily inside.

Dean kicked out his legs and rolled around, his mom and his aunt also a nurse trying to get him to stay still. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Just my arm."

"Let's get him inside." Mary said moving aside so that John and Caleb could get Dean to his feet.

Caleb took his good arm while John maneuvered around Dean's waist on the injured side.

Nausea rolled through Dean the instant he was upright and he dropped to his knees throwing up as his dad and uncle kept him from face planting.

"I think we better get him to the hospital." Emma said worriedly.

Mary nodded taking the wet cloth handed to her by another family member to clean Dean's face.

Dean was steadily freaking out hearing the word hospital, the last time he had been beyond lucky to not have been discovered but what about this time?

As if in answer pain sliced through his head as he was being walked to the SUV and he felt himself falling and nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

John paced the waiting room only one parent allowed with the minor and Mary was better qualified to understand the medical jargon.

Caleb and Emma looked terrified that their own son had done this and that Dean had been in enough pain to pass out.

"John I don't even know how to begin to say I'm sorry for all this, I'm paying the bill." Caleb insisted.

John was beyond angry that Michael had taken his jealousy so far but he didn't like the guilt that his brother was feeling. "I just want Dean to be ok Caleb I don't think Michael meant to hurt him."

"We'll feel better paying for this and then making Michael pay us back." Emma said.

John only nodded.

Mary came out of the ER doors then. "He's fine his arm is going to be sore but it won't keep him from the game, the doctor thinks that he just landed in a way that pinched a painful nerve, no breaks, no sprains."

"Oh thank God." Everyone breathed.

"He would have been devastated to miss that final game." John sighed in relief.

"Well he doesn't have to but he does want to go home and I think we should John." Mary stated.

John didn't argue he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being in a house that was going to be full of tension now.

Sam had been sitting in a corner the whole time reading, John not letting him stay at Caleb's out of fear of what Sam would do to Michael even though Michael was older. John had seen it before Sam protected Dean just as much as the big brother protected the younger and he had looked about ready to serve serious jail time for Dean getting hurt.

John knew it would be a while before there would be any family time with these cousins not that he was any happier about Michael's behavior and it had just been too many hospital visit with Dean in the last few months and as a dad that just got unnerving.

Caleb's apologetic hand on his shoulder showing understanding because he had felt it to the utter panic when Dean's eyes had rolled and they had barely caught the well-muscled teen, a mantra in his head that his son had done this to his nephew out of jealousy.

They headed back to the house to load up their things, Dean out cold with pain meds lay across the backseat with his head on Sam's lap, his arm protectively curled against his chest.

Not much was said as they took their share of left overs and gave each other hugs, no promises of Christmas shared and no one pushed the mood.

They all stood agape seeing Michael outside talking to Sam who still looked murderous but couldn't move without jostling Dean.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Michael claimed his eyes teary. "I talk a lot of shit to him because he's going places and I get jealous, I do, but I don't hate him, he's my family and no matter what it seems like I look up to him and I always will."

"It's all good." Dean's slurred drawl came with his eyes still firmly closed. "Not your fault."

Sam nodded though he still looked like he wouldn't mind taking a swing or two at Michael.

They left it that and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had called Jade the second he had a chance to tell her to tell Arandi that Dean was going to be home but mostly out of it for Friday and explained what had happened.

Of course when Arandi found out she was ready to drive over to Michaels's and kick his ass herself.

Still as it turned out they weren't heading home until Saturday midafternoon so it would be a bit of wait for them both only Dean got to sleep through it.

Dean though had bouts of nausea and was awake long enough to realize that he had lucked out again, the doctor had only checked his arm got nowhere near his head so he got his week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean puttered around in bed until noon on Saturday feeling a bit better and the whole arm thing was gone.

He went outside to pass the ball with his brother both of them just wanting to be outside for when Arandi and Jade finally came over.

John and Mary watched from the living room window.

"You would think they had been separated for months." John scoffed.

"Don't pretend you don't remember those days." Mary snickered.

They watched in amazement as their boys came to life as soon as they saw the familiar black car heading up the road and four blinding smiles later everything was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had asked Dean what had happened but he said he just wanted to put it behind him so she let it go.

He still looked tired and she loved how he had instantly perked when he saw her lifting her in his arms and spinning her around. It made her feel so important in Dean's life especially since he had hurt his arm.

Dean wanted to do things with her but restrained himself kind of afraid to set anything off before the big game but Arandi had other ideas when Mary asked them to go get ice cream for dessert Arandi had pulled over somewhere discreet and they had made out hot and heavy until they were both panting from the pleasure running over them.

Dean felt alright, hell he felt more than alright and Arandi made everything alright.

In bed later that night he thought about how mad his mom and dad were going to be when I finally told them how off he had been feeling for weeks and he knew that his mom was going to raise hell that he had slipped through medical fingers over and over again without anyone realizing that something else was wrong including herself.

He wished it would go away but he knew it wasn't going to so he knew there was going to be hell to pay he just prayed that it didn't include Arandi being kept from him.

His life was going to change no matter what but Dean had no idea just how much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week in school leading up to the championship game was full of adrenaline and excitement. There were speeches, bon fires, and pep rallies and it was all anyone had on their minds.

Dean was beyond wired and stayed away from all caffeine afraid he would actually spin away like a real live version of a Tasmanian devil.

His shining moment was coming and it was going to be amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Game day arrived and the hustle and bustle of the day started early.

Dean was so excited he was vibrating and he kissed Arandi every chance that he got.

Yes it was a team effort but this was his day, this was his ride to the top.

Kissing passionately at lunch Dean held Arandi tight smiling like a fool.

"Well if you don't look the cat that got the mouse, the cream, and the canary." Arandi laughed.

"I got it all baby."

Arandi smiled stretching up to meet his lips. "And after the game, you'll have me to, all of me." She whispered the promise into his lips having made up her mind that she was ready to give this to Dean.

Dean moaned this really was his day. "I love you so much." He kissed into her neck.

Arandi nearly started crying hearing the words that made her feel complete and every part of Dean being hers and she his.

"I love you too." She sighed.

Dean had decided that he would tell Arandi everything tonight after the game and he would tell his parents and Sam the next day.

That was how it was supposed to go in Dean 's mind, they would win the championship, he'd be carried off the field on his team mates shoulders and they would celebrate afterwards he and Arandi would go somewhere special and he would finally get to make love to her and show her that she meant the world to him.

Of course the game was the hardest they had had to play so far and they were getting spread thin fast. Dean was tired to all hell by half time and they were behind by ten points.

They came back in the third quarter to pull ahead and then suddenly with only a couple of minutes to spare they were behind by three points and the ball was theirs.

Dean couldn't get them anywhere everywhere he tried to throw the ball no one was open and he didn't want to tie.

The final play he faded back to throw and came up with the same damn problem and he made up his mind this was his game so fuck it.

He tucked the ball close to his body and began to run like demons were on his ass. He felt the numerous near tackles spinning out of reach and even jumping over someone and in a blink he was in the zone and the crowd was going crazy. He had made the winning touchdown by running it in himself and God did it feel good.

His team mates all came onto the field to celebrate and Dean was just standing there grinning soaking in the celebration going on around him and he saw Arandi jumping up and down. He wanted to hold her and kiss her as his celebration.

He never saw the dirty hit coming but he felt it to his core. The impact so solid to his relaxed body it made his head snap and he hit the ground full force and he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

He heard the shouts of anger going on around him for the dirty play and he wanted to get up and kick the guy's ass but even his voice was lost.

Doc pulled off his helmet gently. Paramedics and his mom were there and he could see Arandi being held back by Chris and his dad was holding Sam back from the player that had done this.

"Dean tell me where it hurts." One of the paramedics asked.

Dean kept his eyes on Arandi and tried to answer but nothing came out.

"Dean can you answer?" His panicked mom filled his vision.

Dean blinked slowly but he could not get any words out.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary asked her voice full of fear.

"We have to get him to the hospital to be sure Mary but he probably has a bad concussion. Dean can you move your legs for me?"

Dean didn't feel it but they must have moved because loud sighs of relief came from all around him.

He felt his body jerk hard and a searing pain cut through his head and his vision began to swim. He reached for Arandi and finally they let him touch her.

"You're going to be ok baby." She whispered. "I'll be waiting for you."

He tried to squeeze her fingers and wasn't sure if he had or not, more pain cut through his head and he groaned the first sound he could make.

Blood began to pour from his nose and Arandi was pulled away from him, he felt himself slipping away. Voices told him to stay awake but they didn't understand he wasn't in control.

His eyes fell on the player that had hit him, now down on his knees in tears because this wasn't what he had planned, all he wanted to do was knock Dean down a peg not hospitalize him.

Dean blinked at him if only the guy could know that this what was happening now wasn't really his fault, it had been threatening Dean for weeks and he had kept it hidden. The guy had just literally knocked it to the front burner.

Dean's eyes found Arandi again and stayed locked on her hysterical teary eyed face. He hated that he was causing that.

His lungs were burning and the awful taste of his own blood ran down his throat making him gurgle and choke.

"Dean stay with us buddy, you have to stay with us!" Someone yelled. "There's blood in his eye."

"Dean son come on stay with us." His mom said.

Unblinking eyes locked on Arandi his body gave another jerk and this time the pain was so intense he couldn't fight it and with a strangled sigh he let go.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	17. THE END OF TWO WORLDS

THE END OF TWO WORLDS

The ER waiting room was packed to capacity with friends and family waiting to find out Dean's condition.

The celebration for the championship cut tragically short.

Dean had had two seizures in the ambulance and things just didn't look good.

Arandi was in Sam's arms sobbing while her sister comforted them both.

Chris and Stony were teary eyed as well hoping that it wasn't anything to do with what they had worried about with their friend. Guilt digging in their guts told them though that it was and how were they supposed to live with fact that they could have prevented this.

Caleb and Bobby had both attended the game now sat with John who was pale and angry at what should have been one of the best nights of his son's life.

It wasn't right for the night to go like this.

Arandi was scared out of her wits terrified that Dean wouldn't remember her and nearly in a panic that he might die. He had looked so pale and the blood from his nose and the blood shot eye had really scared her.

She tried to remember from all her studying what that meant but she couldn't think straight to save her soul. All she could think in her head was 'please don't take Dean from me.'

She felt sick to her stomach and wanted so much to be with Dean but knew that it was impossible.

When Mary finally came out she looked pale and worn having aged years in just hours and they all knew it couldn't be good.

"They have a lot of tests to run still." She announced to the room. "We won't know everything till much later today. I can tell you that he is still unconscious and has had two more seizures." She took a deep breath to control the tears. "I'm grateful for all of your support but please go home and rest because we will need your strength and support through the next days."

Mary hugged John then Sam and Arandi before heading back to Dean.

The people in the waiting room began to leave one by one leaving phone numbers and offers of food for the rest of the day.

Soon it was just John, Sam, Arandi, Jade, Beth, Jonathan, Chris, Stony, Kal, and Korin.

It was the longest wait of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary returned much later and pulled John and Sam with her and looking to John she reached for Arandi.

The doctor was giving them the results of what he had found and she figured that Arandi might as well be there to hear it also since she was prominent part of Dean's life.

They stood in front of the room that Dean had just been taken to and Mary looked at all of them. "He looks bad so please be prepared."

Arandi still gasped when she saw him and Sam visibly paled. Dean looked so small and fragile among the machines attached to him.

He was grey and dark circles marred his eyes, his long lashes dark against his face.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness." Mary said as she softly brushed his hair.

Arandi took his hand and it felt cold to her making her shudder because Dean was always so warm even out in the cold he was like a furnace.

John took his other hand fighting back tears and Sam stood solemnly at the end of the bed staring at his brother feeling as if he was being suffocated.

The doctor walked in then and glanced at Mary.

"Everyone here is family." She said.

The doctor nodded. "Dean has a brain injury that is resulting in a small hemorrhage somewhere in his brain, it's rather difficult to find without surgery. What bothers me the most is that he didn't get this injury today it was just made worse. Has he been showing any signs of being ill?"

They all looked at each other.

"I mean like throwing up, sever dizziness, extreme fatigue?"

"They told us it was a stomach virus." John whispered.

"Well if he was running a fever it would be easy to make that conclusion."

"He was tired a lot and one morning we had so much trouble waking him up."

The doctor nodded. "Small signs of what his brain was trying to heal on its own."

Sam felt sick remembering the day that Dean had nearly fallen over after coming out of the attic, having trouble waking him after going home from the girl's house and what else had he missed. His knees felt suddenly weak and he wanted to barf but he held it together the last thing his parents needed was their other son falling apart and freaking them out.

Arandi really felt sick because she had known that Dean wasn't feeling right but had covered for him because he had gotten so upset. She would die if anything happened to Dean because of that. Tears streamed down her face and she felt as if she was going to fall apart any minute.

"He was a sick young man for some time must have a high tolerance for pain, it would have essentially been the same scenario if it had been discovered when it first happened but now he is going to have some struggles to get back to where he was at."

"What are you saying doctor?" Mary could barely breathe.

"Mary it was like he had a mini stroke and there is damage and we have to prevent it from being more serious. I have made arrangements for him but that type of surgery will have to be done in Dallas the earliest appointment that I could get him was two weeks from now."

They room was suddenly silent as the seriousness of everything sank in.

"I'll keep him hear for a couple of days to make sure that's he's stable and then send him home with you so that you can make all the arrangements you need on your end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up later that day confused at first and scared because his voice was still gone. He looked into the worried faces of his family and Arandi's tear stained face and knew that he had waited too long.

So he'd gotten his championship and last of the glory days but at what cost to himself and the people that loved him.

He began to cry and everyone else followed since he couldn't explain himself they thought he was in pain and he was but not the type they thought.

Arandi his beautiful Arandi didn't deserve to be so sad, what had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later after no more seizures and his blood pressure being back to normal, Dean was released to go home so that he could prepare for leaving for Dallas.

They had family there to stay with while Dean was in the hospital for who knew how long if he even survived Dean thought.

His voice had finally come back but getting things together in his head took longer than usual and it made him so angry.

His right arm and leg had gotten stiff and he had to shuffle to get around but he was still bound and determined to get around on his own.

Arandi was with him every moment she could be and put up with his short temper and immediate apologies because really how many girls wouldn't have just bailed on him.

So many things aggravated him, not being able to be how he had been with her and having to eat slowly so that he wouldn't make a mess or choke, the way everyone looked at with pity in their eyes.

Chris and Stony had both cried when they finally got to see him and they both were upset with him for not stepping forward but so grateful that he would eventually recover at least that's they were told.

Dean knew that a surgery this serious could go badly but everyone seemed to be skirting that issue.

He cried himself to sleep so confused and scared.

His mom took a leave of absence from her job to stay home with him while John continued to work up until the day they left for Dallas. Sam was going to miss a few days of school for Dean's actual surgery and the first few days of recovery and then come back and stay with Uncle Bobby.

Arandi was going to be there too for the initial first few days after begging her parents and they caved knowing their daughter wouldn't even be able to function if they said no.

Everything was going to be ok it just had to be.

The doctor had told Mary that Dean would have bad days, severe headaches and nausea, forget things that would anger him and a number of other things. The doctor had stressed that Dean shouldn't be upset by other's because it could result in him having a severe seizure or an actual stroke.

So everyone walked on eggshells and did what made Dean happy which wasn't very much at this point. He slept a lot which was one good thing.

Then Dean stumbled on the packets of information that had been given to his parents to prepare them for the surgery and the recovery and he came unglued.

"Dean you have to calm down." Mary said when she heard her son raging through the house.

"I could be a fucking vegetable if this goes wrong but this crap that you hadn't told me that if my brain is repaired I'm never going to be the same."

"That's not true Dean, if they find the damage it can be repaired and then you just have to go through a recovery period and maybe have to relearn some things."

"How to read, or how to talk, or how to wipe my ass, what mom tell me what?" Dean yelled his hands shaking and his head already burning with pain. He stumbled.

"Dean you have to calm down or you'll make it worse." Mary tried to sooth him.

"How can it be worse it says that I may forget everything." Dean was crying. "I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget Arandi." Arandi dear God Arandi.

He sat down his heart breaking, he couldn't put Arandi through any of this, he couldn't waste her life wondering if he was ever going to be her Dean again, he couldn't let her stand by and grieve if he didn't make it one way or another. He didn't want her to see him so weak and pathetic. He just sat and cried for his loss but he had to protect her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had felt nothing but sadness since Dean's illness had taken him over, it was getting so hard to be around him and seeing him struggle to be who he always was.

He slurred a lot and Arandi had to fight hard not to cry when he struggled just to talk.

She loved him and she was going to be there for him through it all and every time that he saw her and his face lit up and his eyes sparkled that was what kept her going. Her Dean was in there and she knew he'd be ok in time he'd be her Dean again and even if he wasn't a hundred percent she would still stick by his side because she had loved him since she was seven and nothing would change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had started cold and rainy so Arandi drove to Dean's carefully anxious to see him again. Since it was Saturday she planned to spend the entire day with him.

Not having him at school with her had been so strange and lonely. Her friends had tried to comfort her but she missed him and if she had anything to say about it she would be with him day and night.

She arrived at Dean's having made him some of his favorite sandwiches and pie she felt content that she could do this for him.

Mary answered to door and the dark look on her face told Arandi that Dean was having a bad day.

She knew it was bad when Dean looked at her with no smile or sparkling eyes and her heart clenched.

She didn't even get to get near him before his voice cut her off dark and cold. "You need to leave."

"Dean what's wrong?" Arandi asked softly.

Mary had left them alone with no idea of Dean was about to do.

"I don't think you should come here anymore."

"Dean what are you talking about?" Arandi was beginning to panic.

"It's over Arandi, you and me are over, I can't do this with you anymore." Dean said evenly his eyes piercingly cold.

Arandi felt as if a claw was clamped on her heart and her chest hurt. "You don't mean it." She whispered trying to reach for him.

"I do mean it and you need to go now, I don't love you I can't love you." Dean's voice hitched slightly.

Arandi stared at him as tears streamed down her face. "Why….?" She tried as her breathing hitched.

"You…this…" Dean was having trouble piecing the words he needed now but Arandi picked up the entirely wrong message.

She let out a heart wrenching sob that instantly had Dean regretting every word and he wanted to hold her.

"I did this to you." She sobbed. "This is all my fault and you hate me." She cried and stumbled back

"Arandi don't…." Dean panicked now.

"It's my fault that Nathan attacked you and you would be fine if you had just stayed away from me because I've always been a fuck up, I'll always be a fuck up. I'm so sorry Dean I loved you so much I couldn't see how much I hurt you, that you could die because of me oh my God, I….." Arandi's eyes widened at the thought and she turned and ran for the door.

Dean stumbled after her. "Arandi don't I do love you please wait please I'm sorry." This wasn't what he meant to do; this wasn't her fault how could he have not thought of how she would take this?

But Arandi was already gone climbing in her car sobbing and Dean fell to his knees seeing his whole world driving away what the fuck was he thinking?

Mary ran to Dean trying to help him up when the ear splitting sound of shattering glass and grinding metal filled the air.

Dean's heart nearly stopped and he pulled from his mom and somehow he began to run with Mary yelling behind him.

"No, no, no." He begged whoever was listening but he already knew what he was going to find and there it was Arandi's car now a mangled mess having been T boned by one car and pushed into a parked car.

Dean didn't stop as people were screaming for help as smoke began to rise from the cars even in the rain. Dean climbed onto the mangled hood and could see Arandi covered in blood on the seat, she had been too upset to put her seatbelt on.

Dean clambered over the side climbing through the shattered passenger window and kicked out the windshield with both legs trying to get her out of the car before it exploded.

He could hear him mom yelling at him to get out the gas was catching on fire.

Dean's hands ghosted over Arandi afraid to touch her and find that she wasn't alive that he had killed her in trying to protect her.

"You need to get out now!" Someone yelled.

Dean hefted her into his arms and climbed out onto the hood and jumped away stumbling as far as he could get from the wreck and leaning against a tree he slid to the ground with Arandi against his chest.

The cars exploded seconds later the other driver and passengers had been able to get out on their own.

Dean could hear sirens coming and his mom was there beside him, his head hurt and blood started pouring from his nose. He didn't care about any of it, all he could think was that Arandi had died thinking he hated her and it made his chest ache and he wanted to die with her.

"Dean look at me." Mary yelled. "You have to let her go, so we can save her."

He hadn't even realized how tightly he was clutching her so he let her go and sobbed at the emptiness he was filled with. Strong arms pulled him close and he realized that it was his dad.

"I'm sorry dad." Dean groaned as he felt his body stiffen up.

"Dean we need you, you hear me you better fight because we all need you."

Dean sobbed into his dad's chest hearing the words as paramedics and his mom worked on Arandi.

Words like unresponsive, no sinus rhythm floated in his mind.

Without Arandi there was no reason to fight he couldn't live in a world without her and he had done this to her made her believe that he didn't love her that he blamed her for his condition when all he wanted was to be with her forever.

"I love you." He said brokenly and let go.

John held Dean's lax body sobbing for his son, for the girl that his son loved and watched as his wife even with her own heartache worked to save this girl that they both knew their son would not fight without.

The rain fell and the day got darker and colder as two worlds came to an end.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	18. THIS TO SHALL PASS

Final chapter.

THIS TOO SHALL PASS

Mary was so tired of hospitals she was sure that she would never go back to work at one when all this was over and it had to be over soon it just had to be.

Dean had never made it to Dallas; a surgeon had come in from San Antonio to perform the emergency surgery to save Dean's life. The major surgery no longer needed since Dean's collapse had triggered enough nerve strode for the doctors to be able to pin point the area of damage.

While the surgery was still difficult and dangerous it did not require the entire skull being compromised just enough to get to the area to be repaired.

Since the surgery Dean had been in a coma for over three weeks which was normal in this case.

He was alive very much alive and that was what mattered the most to his family. It was good that they had been able to stay close to home so that people Dean knew come and see him, talk to him because as a nurse Mary believed talking to someone in a coma did matter, that they could hear.

Sam did a lot of talking; reading to Dean especially all of Dean's missed school work. Sam rationalized that if his brother could hear him he would retain the information and be able to catch up in no time plus Sam would know all the material way ahead of schedule.

Mary knew that this time had been hard for Sam because he was terrified of losing his brother and had basically lost Jade because of everything that had happened.

Sam was being strong though and Mary knew that he was doing it for her and she would find a way to let him know how much she appreciated it as soon as she had the chance.

John was a mess, she had made him go back to work at the start of the week so that he would have his mind on other things besides how close they had come to losing Dean forever.

John had taken it hard that Dean had been fighting this battle on his own for weeks and John felt that he should have noticed something to have made a difference especially that day in the garage. He should have known as a dad he should have known.

Mary of course felt that guilt triple time because as a RN she should have seen the signs and saved her son such pain and anguish.

She was pissed off as all hell that so many people had let it slip through their fingers especially each time he passed through the hospital. It was going to be impossible to work now with other patients and wonder whether the or not the doctors she once had faith in were missing something and of course she couldn't help but wonder how many had passed through before and she prayed every day that it wasn't too many and hopefully really none at all.

She would wish this on no one.

She sat holding Dean's pale hand telling him stories of when he was growing up and everything that she could think of to help him.

She didn't care how long it took she was getting her son back or she would die trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt like he was drowning and he struggled hard to get his head out of the water.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

If this was dead there was no peace, he felt pain and he felt lost.

He couldn't open his eyes and he wanted to yell but couldn't, he struggled as hard as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary called for help Dean had suddenly started flailing as if he was fighting some great force.

At first she thought he was having a seizure but it was different and even though he had been down for three weeks, he was still stronger than he had the right to be.

Alarms sounded through the room as Dean's blood pressure went up and his heart did the same.

Sam ran in the room and leaned into to Dean's ear and started talking soothingly.

In seconds Dean ceased struggling and the alarms stopped.

"Mom, I think he's trying to wake up." Sam said quietly.

"I think you're right." Mary sighed and her mind raced as how Dean would react, he wasn't going to be able to do much of anything and they had no idea if his memory had been affected.

Would he remember what happened to Arandi?

The doctors had said that his short term memory might be affected but there was no way that he couldn't know about Arandi she was everywhere.

Tears filled Mary's eyes thinking of how much her son still had to endure and as a loving mom she had every intention of making the ride as easy as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed looking at him laying pale and still for what seemed like the millionth time. He so wanted Dean to wake up and tell him to stop being such a girl, hell he'd even welcome a Sammy right now just as long as it was from Dean.

Dean would be alright, he had to be because Sam needed his brother.

Sam reached for his hand gripping it lightly and gasped aloud as Dean's eyes slid open.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

He got no response except a slight tightening on his fingers but Dean didn't blink or make to talk yet Sam was very aware of the silent painful tear that slid from his brother's eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt trapped in his own body as he somehow managed to open his eyes. Sam was with him and he wanted to ask his little brother what was happening but his body wasn't cooperating very well at all with him right now. He couldn't even shift his eyes or make his mouth work.

Frustration filled him thinking that this was his life now and then he remembered Arandi, dear God Arandi what had he done?

He felt the tear slide down his face.

So this was hell then? It had to be to feel so lost and alone even though he wasn't but what was life without Arandi? He just wished they had let him die.

The door opened then and Mary and John walked into the room.

Sam motioned for them to see that Dean's eyes were open and Mary quickly ran to the door to call for a doctor.

Soon Dean was being prodded and examined.

"Dean if you can hear me please blink." The doctor asked.

Dean had to struggle but he must have managed it as the doctor told him that he was doing well.

"He's coming around Mary and he looks fine, of course there will be a long road to complete recovery but he's young healthy and completely capable of reaching that goal with full support of his loved ones."

Dean heard the words and he tried to ask what he needed to know but the only sound that came from him was a mewl.

Mary came into his line of vision. "Baby I know right now you are scared and frustrated but you are going to be fine with therapy, it's going to take a few months but you are going to be back to star quarterback material before you know it."

Dean fought to meet his mom's eyes and she read the question he so desperately needed answered.

Mary sighed. "Baby I'm sorry but Arandi is…."

"Arandi is right here." A soft voice cut in and Dean felt his heart racing trying with everything he had to turn to look at her but he couldn't.

A relieved Mary motioned for Arandi to come to where Dean could see her and his eyes filled with tears.

Her face had fading bruises but she was alive and Dean could breathe.

"Dean you listen to me, your mom helped me realize what you were trying to do that day that you pushed me away but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you to get back on your feet and be there every step of the way. Baby I have loved you since I was seven and it's going to take a lot more than this to make me leave your side."

Arandi loved him and that was the best medicine in the world. He struggled to say what he needed to say but only a strangle sound of 'you' came out.

The sparkling in Arandi's eyes and the smile on her lips told him she understood perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had set he mind to staying clear of Dean sure that she wouldn't see him ever again because she had pleaded with her parents to finish her graduation requirements from home.

She had been in the hospital recovering from her own accident while Dean went through the surgery.

She had been out of it for over a week but had awakened to news of Dean having collapsed after her accident and no one but she and Dean really knew what had happened that day.

She had told her parents that she couldn't be near Dean because it was all her fault and they had left her alone to grieve and wallow in pity and guilt.

She loved Dean missed him like oxygen but he hated her now of that she was sure until Mary had showed up to prove her wrong.

"I want you to listen to me and understand that my son needs you to be able to recover a hundred percent. I don't know what happened that day but I saw the devastation when Dean thought you were dead and no matter what you want to believe he needs you."

"But it's because of me that this happened to him." Arandi had tried to argue.

"It wasn't from Nathan hitting him Arandi, you remember that he had hit his head before then when he saved you from that van?"

"Still would be my fault." Arandi insisted.

"Baby he had more than one chance to come clean about how he was feeling but you have to understand that this was going to be long hard ride no matter what. Brain injuries are serious no matter how small. Dean is stubborn we both know that and I'm begging you not to leave him now that he needs you the most."

"He doesn't want me anymore." Arandi whispered painfully.

Mary smiled assumingly. "I beg to differ." She pulled out a digital camera. "Dean was trying hard to talk normal after the game injury and was using this camera to video himself and listen to what he needed to improve. He left it on the day before your accident and he had just gotten off the phone with you, it was the few times that he wasn't in grizzly mode."

Mary turned the camera on and handed it to Arandi and she watched Dean's smiling face as he talked to Sam unaware that he was still recording.

"She loves you, you know that bro?" Sam asked out of sight.

"I know she does anyone else would be long gone." Dean stammered.

"Do you love her?"

Dean's smile lit up the screen. "I can't imagine my life without her, I know that I'm only seventeen but she's the one Sammy she is my life and I want her there for every part of it till I take my last breath."

"The love of your life."

"The love of my life."

Mary gave Arandi a watery smile. "He loves you Arandi and his mind was confused believing that you deserved more if he never got better but he will get better and it's up to you now."

Arandi had sat in her room for hours thinking Dean was better off without her but there was just one problem.

Her heart refused to let go so she had no choice but to tag in for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean spent another two weeks in the hospital having spent Christmas there they had decided to celebrate once he was home.

Every therapy was exhausting for Dean especially working his limbs that seemed determined to do what they wanted apart from him while still attached.

He had his good days and his bad but Arandi was with him through it all and she would never understand what that meant to him.

If it was possible to fall in love more than once with the same person he was doing it.

She was patient with him and she did all of his speech therapy through the hospital therapist because he could handle it better with her.

It was so frustrating to not be able to speak fluently as he was used to doing.

One day after a very hard day of failures Arandi flipped on him for his temper and he was scared stiff that he pushed her too far, she had given him a blow job that had literally melted his brain.

It had been the first intimate thing they had done for nearly two months.

Dean came so hard he saw an entire universe of stars.

He lay on his bed recovering smiling sleepily. "S'posed to improve my…my brain not….melt it." He stuttered.

"You complaining Winchester?" Arandi asked with a satisfied grin.

"I need…re…re…minder."

"I'll see what I can do after you do your therapy."

Dean had given her the puppy dog eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He worked hard at the punching bag and sit ups trying to get his speed back running and he was hurting half the time but he could feel his body responding and improving.

Still some days he felt like he was barely starting out and his eye hand coordination drove him nuts.

Arandi had found him pressed against the wall in his room knees drawn up crying because he couldn't write without shaking and he was afraid that it would never go away which had led to him thinking about how he would never be able to touch her the same.

She had looked into his wide green eyes and cried with him because she couldn't stand to see him in pain in any shape or form.

The crying had led him to stutter badly and it had only made him more desperate and he had cried until he fell asleep in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He was going to back to school today and he was nervous. His hair was all back now covering the scar that would always be a reminder of what had happened.

His family and Arandi's had pushed him to all his therapy and he was far from completely recovered but well on his way to full recovery.

He still had a limp on his right leg and his throwing arm was a bit stiff but he practiced throwing every other day determined to be the best he could be again and he was fighting a the fear of being hit hard and knocked senseless for good.

Chris and Stony visited him often and helped him out with everyone else watching worriedly but knowing that Dean needed to move on.

Dean smoothed out his shirt feeling the tight muscles underneath managing with all the therapy and exercise to stay in great shape.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall." Arandi said behind him.

Dean grinned and turned to pull her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." He said slowly. His speech had improved greatly but he still had to say things slowly to get them out right and he couldn't wait until he could speak normally.

"The best place in the world to be." Arandi sighed.

"Thank you for never giving up on me."

"You had my heart so I kind of had to stay close by."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute as he walked through the school doors and jumped out of his skin as cheers blew his ears and banners hung everywhere welcoming him back.

He received countless handshakes and hugs. He felt welcomed and comfortable but he did notice the many looks that he got when he stuttered or tripped up when trying to walk too fast.

It made him feel self-conscious but he knew it was part of the journey.

He got a little aggravated when the teachers tried to give him special treatment but he wowed them all with his knowledge of everything that he had missed thanks to Sammy.

He had his first massive set back a couple of days later when he was standing too close to the school bell when it went off and the ringing wouldn't leave his ears. He began to panic thinking that he was relapsing and he couldn't breathe.

"Dean what's wrong?" Arandi asked worriedly.

"My ears…." Dean groaned.

"Dean breathe." Arandi commanded.

"I…..Arandi…..I." He tried to pull in air but he couldn't and things got fuzzy fast.

"Dean!" Arandi cried out as she watched Dean's eyes roll and she did her best to keep him from hitting the ground full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had had a panic attack and he felt sheepish but they told him it was normal and the doctor was happy with his accomplishments.

Dean was working hard and getting in the best shape of his life and his and Arandi's eighteenth birthday was coming and he wanted to make it special but his family and hers took over making a large get together for everyone to come and the only great thing about it was that they got tons of presents including money and Arandi got a new car.

Dean gave her a necklace of diamond interlocking hearts with their names engraved and a promise ring.

She gave him a watch and necklace with engraved messages of love. Later when they were finally alone Arandi gave herself to him completely and he swooned with being the only man to ever be with her taking the gift of her love and stowing in his heart forever because she was his forever as he was hers.

Pushing into her for the very first time was a pleasure that he was sure he would never forget and just being with someone that loved him so completely was a pleasure all on its own.

Kisses were never sweeter, touches were never so heated.

They belonged together and the feelings that passed between them as they made love through the night they knew nothing and no one would ever break them apart.

Arandi had known since age seven that Dean was the one and he was so glad that she had never given up on him and was sad that he hadn't caught on way back then.

She glowed with happiness now that she was completely his and as long as she lived things were only going to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyday Dean improved a little more and with Arandi by his side he had it made.

A few weeks after their birthdays Arandi started feeling sick in school and couldn't keep anything down.

She had no idea what was going on but Dean instantly felt a thrill of hope that his baby was pregnant since they had depended only on her birth control as protection.

Yeah they were still young and they still had college to go through but having a child with the love of his life would make his life complete and they would make it he knew that they would.

Arandi had already decided that she didn't want to be a doctor after all because it would take too much time away from Dean and she couldn't have that now or never. She decided to go with nursing instead.

Dean was already planning how they would handle classes and such while she was pregnant but his fantasy came to a slamming end when Arandi collapsed during chemistry.

Dean was scared beyond means that every dream he had was being viciously taken right before his very eyes.

He held her in his arms until the ambulance arrived and insisted on going with her.

He felt a sharp guilt twisting in his guts that he had just assumed that she was pregnant instead of getting her to seek help for how she felt and now she was in emergency surgery for a burst appendix.

She made it through but was very sick and he refused to leave her side because now it was his turn to take care of her.

He prayed with everything he had in him that she would be fine, he had no life without her.

They recovered together just in time for prom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Dean there was no one more beautiful than his Arandi yet he stood stunned a heat simmering low in his belly and his heart galloping as she walked down the stairs to meet him on prom night.

Her smile only added to her beauty and the dress she was wearing fit to perfection, satiny glimmering white, showing off her well-toned legs and smooth back.

Dean gulped hard as he slipped the corsage on her wrist.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"So do you my love." She sighed.

"I'm not sure I want to take you to a room full of horny teens."

"That would include you." She laughed.

"Yeah but I actually get to have you." Dean pointed out as their parents blinded them with flashes and they made their way to the waiting limo.

Even though many an eye surveyed Arandi that night Dean had nothing to worry about she had eyes only for him and they had the time of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Dean stood in front of his mirror making sure the outfit he had chosen to wear to graduation looked good. He sighed and felt his nerves tingling this was it high school was over as of tomorrow and he had been asked to give a speech because of what had happened to him.

He had wanted to decline but Arandi had told him that he should do it and that she would help him write his speech. That wasn't what bothered him though.

Even after all the months that had passed he was still having trouble with his speech and stammered if he got nervous. He hated that but was very grateful that everything else had gone back to normal.

He wasn't limping anymore and he could throw the football better than he ever had and he had had even become a faster runner than before.

Thanks to all the love and support of his family and friends he was doing quite well.

"That mirror is going to miss you pretty boy." Sam said from the door.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving for a couple of months Sammy."

The smile on Sam's face slipped slightly. "I'm going to miss you more." He said softly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat this was the hard part leaving your family behind to make your life and while most teens couldn't wait to get away from annoying siblings Dean found it the hardest thing to face leaving his little brother.

"I'm always going to be there Sammy."

"Don't give me the in spirit and in your heart crap Dean." Sam snapped.

Dean looked at his brother for a minute before striding towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm always going to be there Sammy." He repeated sternly.

"I know, I know." Sam hitched into his neck. "But I know exactly how mom feels about us leaving home."

"Yeah I know but I'm only going to be an hour away so it's not too bad." Dean reassured him as he pulled back. "We will find time to see each other Sammy I swear besides Arandi has to see Jade and well since she is your girlfriend."

Sam sighed hard. "You're speaking to me as if I'm eight."

Dean smiled crookedly as he reached up to his rapidly growing brother's head and mussed his hair. "You'll always be my little boy."

"Oh shut up." Sam huffed but grinned. "Here I wanted you to have this today." Sam handed Dean a small gift box.

Dean took it and stared at for a moment and then slowly lifted the top and he stared some more. "Sammy I…." Dean started as tears filled his eyes.

"It's true so just accept it." Sam huffed with his own tears.

Dean lifted the medal out of the box emblazed with my hero, my best friend, my brother on the front and his name on the back with an I love you Sam to finish it off.

Dean pulled Sam into an intense hug and he didn't let go for a long time and Sam liked that just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last day of high school everyone cried reminisced and promised to stay in touch. Year books and t-shirts were signed and a million and one pictures were taken.

Graduation day was the happiest saddest day.

Dean looked around glad that he was alive to see this day reached on a long hard road but he was here with Arandi at his side and a bright future ahead.

They walked out the doors the final time and stared back at the walls that held four years of their lives between them, four years of happiness and sorrow, beginnings and endings and the place Dean and Arandi had fallen in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean rushed around his room making sure he looked good and that he wasn't forgetting anything.

He wished that Arandi was with him now but she had to deal with her family and getting ready.

Dean's family had all come in to town for this day and brought him gifts and money.

His mom and dad were thrumming with pride because he was graduating and heading to college.

Dean kissed and hugged everyone good bye as he headed to the stadium to take his place and his family would be right behind him.

The thought of giving the speech making his stomach churn.

Seeing Arandi already there he pulled her into a kiss and felt a little more at ease.

Arandi of course had been voted valedictorian and he couldn't be more proud of her.

They took their places and he wished that he could have sat beside her but he had to deal with just her turning every now and then to give him reassuring looks.

Graduation started and speeches commenced and Dean got more nervous by the second and when he was introduce for his speech he gulped and looked at Arandi who mouthed 'I love you' to him while his entire family screamed at deafening levels.

He stepped up to the podium and looked over all the faces he knew and many that he didn't, he took a deep breath and started.

"Most of you know what happened to me last year, I received a head injury that I ignored for weeks and after being tackled to the ground at the championship game I nearly died and my brain literally shut in half. It was a stupid move on my part because I wanted to reach that goal of no losses and winning the championship at all costs and trust me it cost me, it cost me a lot but thankfully I have the greatest love and support in my mom and dad, the best little brother any big brother could ask for and the girl of my dreams on my arm. They all stood beside me through the good and the bad and there was more bad than good on many days. I think back now and I don't think I would have tolerated half the crap I put my loved ones through but they were there and they never stopped loving me and here I am graduating with my class when for a time I was told that I might even have to learn how to read again."

Dean looked at his family all of them teary eyed as was most of the crowd.

"I made it and I hope that none of you ever have to face such anguish if you feel wrong tell someone because it could be the start of something truly serious. My fellow graduating class I pray that you all find and live your dreams to the fullest of capabilities and always tell your loved one that you love them because you never know when you will see them again. Never let the sun go down on any arguments. Face your fears so that fear can never stop you from living your life to the fullest."

Cheers and screams filled the stadium and the crowd all stood up.

Dean smiled and for the first time realized that he had made the entire speech without slurring or stammering once.

"There is something else that I would like to add." He continued as Arandi looked at him in confusion since it was not part of the speech they had worked on together.

The crowd settled a bit.

"I asked permission from the superintendent for this so that I wouldn't get in trouble and I got the ok because you know the Dean Winchester charm works on all."

Laughter filled the stands.

"This part is for Arandi Remington the girl who thankfully never gave up on me for ten years and I hope never gives up on me for the next fifty plus year."

Dean motioned for her to join him and she made her way to him, he took her hand and gave her a quick peck.

"Arandi you stole my heart on the first day of our senior year when for God only knows why it took me that long to wake up. You are my life my future and my one true love."

Arandi was already crying.

"I want this crowd to know and the world to know how much I love you and that you are the one I want to spend my entire life with."

A total hush fell over the stadium as Dean dropped to one knee.

"The love of my life will you marry me?" He said as he pulled the ring from his pocket.

Arandi stared at him agape. "Oh my God Dean yes, yes!" She exclaimed.

Dean stood up and slipped the ring on her finger then lifted her up and spun her around as the crowd went crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night held more surprises and Dean cried openly when his team mates and coaches presented him with the football that he had won the championship with a championship trophy of his own and his jersey his number thirteen being officially retired for his accomplishments.

Then he was surprised with news that unprecedented action was being taken to make him the official starting quarterback for the Longhorns since his sneaky best friends and coaches had secretly taped him practicing plus the championship game taping.

He was dizzy with all the good things happening to him tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood with Arandi knowing that many of the faces that they had spent the last twelve years of their lives with would never be seen again.

Dean hugged Stony fiercely because he was off to Texas A & M thanks to a scholarship while Chris would be UT with Dean.

They all huddled together for the last time.

Arandi knew that Korin was heading to UT also but Robin was off to Stanford. Lucas had surprised everyone by signing up for the Marines and Kal was off to California to audition for an upcoming TV series.

Arandi hugged them hard even though she would see them one more time before they left, it was hard to say goodbye to people you spent nearly your entire life with.

This was it the finally stand before they walked through the doors of their future.

All parents took a million pictures and Arandi beamed with happiness all her dreams coming to life.

She had fought for Dean so long and now they were engaged and he really truly loved her. Her diploma and a diamond engagement ring within an hour, who could ask for more.

Dean was beaming too his career path opening up for him and the love his life agreeing to marry him, he had it all.

He stood back and took it all in looking at one face to another, his mom and dad smiling wide with pride, Sammy proud and sad. His friends teary eyed and happy, Arandi's parents proud of her and glad that she had found someone solid like Dean.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and opened them to find Arandi's beautiful eyes staring back at him with her own huge smile.

His life had gone from near tragedy to complete ecstatic happiness and he knew in his heart that it was only going to get better.

He kissed Arandi and took her hand following their family out of the stadium to continue the celebration and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue:

Dean and Arandi went on to college completing their requirements successfully.

Dean was the starting quarterback for the Longhorns for two years and was the first quarterback ever to not throw one single interception.

Dean and Arandi were married a couple of weeks after graduating college and just days later Dean found out that he was going to be the starting quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys and that Arandi was pregnant with twins.

John and Mary retired moving closer to Dean and Arandi and Sam followed soon after going to college and being a star basketball starter. He went on to play for the Mavericks and still took classes to be a lawyer and he married Jade soon after and she became a nurse also.

They had three kids two girl and one boy, Samantha, Jadelyn, and Dean.

Dean played for the Cowboys for thirteen years and took them to the superbowl seven times and won each time.

He broke one record after another and another number was retired in his honor when he retired from the team.

Arandi worked part time as a nurse but preferred being home with her family once Dean retired. They traveled often and raised their twin boys Jensen and Jared and their little girl Angel happily with all their family close by.

Dean told people often that he had been blessed and life just got better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
